


Fate/GameOver X

by hengfous



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-29 22:38:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 86,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15738732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hengfous/pseuds/hengfous





	1. Chapter 1

Fate/GameOver X（1）

 

BGM：

一晚长大（刘德华）

忘忧草（周华健）

俩俩相忘（辛晓琪）

昴（谷村新司）

万事屋ブルース（银魂）

Mr. Raindrop（银魂）

God is A Girl（Groove Coverage）

 

［划掉］留言不备注型号默认发医生［划掉］

 

*******

【阿克夏记录.第700000????号存档——御主适性：Cause Master（开位御主）——御主代号：？——线路：玛修线——结局：？】

*******

「哔————

哔————

哔————

哔————」

「发生紧急情况，发生紧急情况。

中央发电厂及中央管制室发生火灾。

中央区域的隔离墙将在90秒后关闭。

请职员迅速从第二闸门撤离。

重复一遍。

中央发电厂及中央……」

*

“…………master，你快去避难。我得去中央管制室。”

“隔离墙马上就要关上了。至少你得赶在那之前逃到外面去才行！”

*

『我不能就这样逃走……』（→）

『我明白。我们去救玛修吧！』

*

“等下！你在干什么啊！？方向反了啊，第二闸门在另一侧啦！？”

“难道你想跟我一起去！？虽说多些人手确实比较有利……啊啊真是的，没时间为此争论不休了！要赶在隔离墙关闭前回去！”

*

“……我要去地下发电厂，不能让伽勒底的种火熄灭。你赶快沿原路返回。还勉强来得及。听好了，千万别到处乱晃！你出去后等待外部救援！”

“…………”

「系统  灵子转移进入最终阶段。

坐标  公元2004年  1月  30日  日本  冬木」

「拉普拉斯进行传送保障  已成立。

为特异点（奇点）追加因子位  已确保。」

「反召唤系统  已设置。

请御主进行最终调整。」

“……！”

“………………啊。”

『……振作一些，我马上救你……！』（→）

“…………不……用了……我已经……没救了。你倒是……应该……快逃。”

「中央隔离墙  已封锁

距离馆内清洗  还剩  180秒」

“……隔离墙……关闭了。……已经……出不……”

『……船到桥头自然直。』（→）

“…………”

「框体内御主的生命体征

未达到  基准值。」

「灵子转移  未满足  规定人数。

正在搜索符合条件的御主……已发现。」

「将  适任编号48  X

重新  设定为  御主」

「反召唤系统  启动

开始进行  灵子转换」

“……………请问………………前辈……你能……握住……我的手吗？”

「距离灵子转移开始  还剩3

2

1

全工程  完成（Clear）。

开始  实际验证  首次指定（First Order）。」

*******

“——御主。御主，请你醒一醒。再不起来就要杀了你啊。”

*

“——无法用语言沟通。——判定其为敌对生物。御主，请下令。就由我和前辈两个人来突破这一困境！”

*

“啊，终于联系上了！喂喂！这里是伽勒底管制室，你们听得见吗！？”

*

“另外，非常抱歉。我们还什么都没有对你说明，就发生了这种事。虽然很多事情恐怕都让你莫名其妙，不过请你放心。你已经拥有了强大的武器。名为玛修的人类最强兵器。”

*

“嗯，你会感到迷茫也在情理之中。毕竟我们连御主和从者是什么都没对你说明过呢。这是个好机会，让我详细说明一下吧。此次任务有两项新的尝试……”

*

“好的，前辈你真可靠。其实我非常害怕，你能这样真是帮上大忙了。”

“啾。芙——芙呜！”

“对了。芙芙你也在呢。谢谢你鼓励我。芙芙好像也和前辈一起灵子转移到了这里。……啊。但是，我忘记向医生报告这件事了……”

*

“不，更重要的是你。就是你啦！在我的演讲上迟到的普通人！你为什么成了御主！？能和从者结下契约的只有一流魔术师！你这样的根本不可能成为御主！你到底是怎么强迫她才让她对你言听计从的！？”

*

“呼叫，呼叫。喂喂！好，通讯恢复了！你们俩辛苦了，空间固定成功。这样不仅能通讯，还能传送补给物资……”

“哈啊！？为什么是罗玛尼你在管事！？雷夫呢？雷夫人呢？把雷夫叫出来！”

“呀啊啊啊！？所……所长，你还活着吗！？那么大的爆炸都没死！？而且毫发无损！？真的假的！？”

“你什么意思！够了，雷夫人呢！？医疗部的负责人为什么占着那个位置！？”

“……我也不想啊。我知道自己不适合干这个。不过没别的人才了，奥尔加玛丽。”

*

“这不行。……回到伽勒底后，不知道还要花多久才能重新选拔出下一支队伍。无论是召集人才还是筹备资金都要花费不止一个月。你知道这期间协会会向我们发来多少抗议吗？搞不好还要让我们为这次事故负责，伽勒底将被那帮家伙收入囊中。变成那样就万事休矣了。我们不能空手而归，必须带回足以让他们闭嘴的成果。”

*

“……原来是这样吗。之所以无法和外部取得联系，并非因为通讯故障，而是因为接受通讯的对象已经消失了啊。”

*

“医生！请立刻实行灵子转移！我的事先不论，再这样下去，连前辈都会……！”

“我明白，我已经开始实行了！不过抱歉，可能你们那边的崩坏会更快一点！若真那样，只能认命，你们自己想办法自救吧！反正就算在宇宙空间里，肉身应该也能坚持几十秒吧！”

“对不起，请闭嘴，医生！都快要因生气而失去冷静了！”

*

“总之不管怎样，至少要维持意识清醒！只要还未‘意义消失’，就还有营救的可——”

*

“芙……啾，啾呜……”

“嗯？哎呀，关键人物醒了啊。很好很好，这才配得上称作主人公啊。”

“总之，其他事情之后再说。有人在等你，快去管制室吧。”

『是医生吗……？』（→）

“罗曼？虽说罗曼也在等你啦，不过他那种人压根无关紧要吧？真是的。不是还有一个人吗，那个重要的小姑娘。你身为主人公的直觉还差了点呢。”

*

『接下来，就是以你为中心的故事了。依靠你的判断，来拯救我们吧。就如同成千上万拯救了人类，却没有在历史上留名的勇士一样。不是作为英雄，而是作为一个普通的人类，为了星球的存亡而战。这就是你被赋予的职责。』

*

“你看这张混乱的世界地图。这是我们新发现的。时空的混乱程度和冬木无法相提并论。虽然人们常说，改变过去就能改变未来，但其实些微的变化是不会给未来带来变革的。历史也有其修复力。即便成功拯救了一两个人，这个时代的结局——唯独那决定性的结果并不会轻易改变。”

“但这些特异点不同。这些是人类的转折点。‘如果这场战争没有结束的话’，‘如果这次航海没有成功的话’，‘如果这个发明没有实现的话’，‘如果这个国家没有独立的话’……这些，都是决定了现今人类的终极选择点。如果这些事情失败了，等同于人类史基石的崩塌。这七个特异点正是如此。当这些特异点发生的那刻起，未来就决定了。正如雷夫所说，人类无法迎来2016年。”

“——但只有我们不同。因为伽勒底还没有进入那个已经被终结的未来。”

“明白了吗？只有我们能修复这些错误。还有机会可以把这些已经崩坏的特异点复原。我说结论吧。灵子转移到这七个特异点去，把历史恢复成正确的形态。这是拯救人类的唯一方法。但我们的力量实在是太薄弱了。除了你之外的御主适任者全部被冻结。目前持有的从者也只有玛修而已。我知道，在这种情况下，我所说的话近似于强求。但我不得不说。”

“48号御主适任者，如果你想拯救人类，想拯救2016年之后的未来。从今以后，你必须孤身一人，和这七段人类历史进行战斗。你有这样的觉悟吗？你有能力背负伽勒底，背负人类的未来吗？”

『当然。』（→）

“——谢谢。这句话决定了我们的命运。今后，伽勒底还将继续前所长奥尔加玛丽.阿尼姆斯菲亚的计划，全力执行人理续存的指令。目的是保护以及夺回人类史。探索对象是各个年代，以及作为问题原因的圣遗物.圣杯。”

“我们的抗争对象就是历史本身。挡在你身前的，是无数的英灵与传说。这既是挑战，也是对过去的反抗与亵渎。因为我们为了守护人类，正在对抗人类史。然而想要存活下来，就只能这么做。不，应该说想要夺回未来，就只能这么做！”

“……无论前方等待着我们的，是怎样的结局。”

“根据上述决定，作战名不再是First Order。这会是伽勒底最后，也是根源的使命。人理守护指定.冠位（Grand）.指定（Order）。”

“以魔术世界最高位使命之名，”

“我等必将夺回未来！”

*******

「反召唤系统  启动。

开始进行  灵子转换。」

「距离灵子转换开始  还剩3、2、1……」

「全工程  完成（Clear）。

开始  实际验证  冠位指定。」

*

“芙呜！芙呜，芙呜！”

“芙芙！？你又跟过来了吗！？”

*

“好啦，线路接通了！虽然画质差了点，但是可以传送影像了。呃，你们俩在做什么？全都看着天空。”

“医生，我把影像传送给你。那个是什么？”

“这是——”

*

“光环……不对，这是在卫星轨道上展开的某种魔术式吧……？”

“不管怎么说，这也太大了。搞不好和北美大陆一样大……？总之，并没有任何记录表明1431年曾发生过这样的现象。这无疑就是未来消失的理由之一吧。那玩意儿只能由我这边来分析了……你们只要专心现场调查就好了。先去把灵脉找出来吧。”

*

“呀嗬～我正好有空，来看看你们的情况……我说喂！为什么你们被武装集团包围起来了！？”

“……对不起，是我的失误。我刚才应该用法语打招呼的。”

*

“算……算了！总之先冷静下来。这个世界正处于被隔离的状态中。无论发生什么都不会出现时间悖论的，所以在这里和他们发生战斗也不会出什么问题……”

“医生，有什么好的建议吗？你知不知道一些可以用在这种情况下的法式笑话？”

“鬼知道！我可是个孤零零的宅男啊！但是等等，让我想想……！只要个时髦点的笑话就好了吧？比方说，这帮法国兵迟迟还不动手，背后恐怕是有肮脏的……！”

*

“对不起，前辈。居然对罗曼医生有所期待，这是我的错。”

*

“……刚才那个好像是最后一个了。”

“不错，诸位干的很好！哎呀，我都看入神了，连捏着芝麻包子的手都出汗了！”

“医生。那是我准备的芝麻包子吧。”

“咦？哎？是吗？因为包子和茶一起放在管制室里，我还以为……”

“……这可是我预备在这次任务（Order）结束后，为回去犒劳而准备的。当然不是给医生吃的，是为了在前线大展身手的前辈啊。”

“玛修……你长成了一个多么懂事的孩子啊……吧唧吧唧。嗯。话说这包子真好吃。若能吃到这个，master一定会很高兴吧！”

“……御主。回伽勒底时，请先预留以战斗一次的资源。因为我又登记了一个想用盾牌背面殴打的敌人。”

*

“现代的魔术师是不可能办到的。这个时代的魔术水平也很难做到这一点。那就是说……master。要说能使用这种犯规手段的话，”

『……比起豆粒馅更喜欢豆沙馅么？』（→）

“还要扯这个话题吗！？你的怨念到底有多深啊！？”

*

“等等！刚才离开的从者又调头了！糟了，对方好像察觉到了你们的存在！”

“人数呢！？”

“喂，别开玩笑了……！？对方有五个！速度很快……难道是骑兵之类的吗！？总……总之快逃！既然人数上比不过他们，就只能逃了！”

“可是——！”

“人数相同的话，你们当然可以与对方一决胜负！但我怎么能让你们和战斗力凌驾你们数倍的对手战斗呢！？撤退吧，这种情况下谁都会选择逃跑！那个叫啥三十六计的不也这么说吗！”

*

“不行了，已经来不及了！玛修，总之优先考虑逃跑。明白了吗！？”

*

“啊哇哇，这次她是打算派出后面那三个吗！？怎……怎么办怎么办难道难道难道没有解决办法吗。”

“医生，冷静点。你这样让我们都要跟着恐慌了……！”

“可……可是这情况已经穷途末路了啊！啊哇哇，发邮件发邮件，这时候就要靠网络的力量了！打开网络偶像的网页，开始！魔法☆梅莉的智慧百科，魔法☆梅莉的智慧百科！‘现在我们正遭到三名从者的袭击，怎么办，急，在线等’，好了发送……‘唔☆为何不直接死了上天重新投胎呢？’呜哇，这个网络偶像好过分！完全不理解人家的心情！”

“——御主。只能碰碰运气赌一把，集中突破吧。请紧跟在我身后……！”

*

“医生，有生命体反应吗——？”

“……”

“医生？抱歉。信号好像不太好。”

*

“啊啊，总算连上了！！我推荐你们都快逃！我探测到一个超越从者的——超强生命反应！！正以迅猛的速度朝你们那里冲过去了！！”

*

“哎呀。抱歉打断你们的谈话，游兵散怪闪亮登场喽。”

“游……什么来着？”

“……不，没什么。总之是敌人啦，快搞定它们继续商量吧。”

*

“周围的探查工作就交给我了。成败在此一举，我已经准备了一大桶营养饮料了！”

“医生……这只会适得其反。回头你会胃痛得根本喝不下去吧……？”

“泼到脸上或许还有神清气爽的效果吧！？总之交给我吧！”

*

“欢迎回来，玛修，master！辛苦了！”

“这第一次Grand Order，多亏了你们才得以顺利完成。——嗯，你们做的真的很棒。补给物资少，又没有人手，而情况糟到只能使用处于试验阶段的灵子转移。你们却交出了超越大家期待的答卷。我代表生还的全部伽勒底成员说一句。你们已经是能够独挡一面的，我们伽勒底引以为傲的新生代魔术师（Wizard）了！”

“芙！芙！”

“……芙芙也顺利回来了。你果然是吉祥物吧？”

*******

“作战要点与上次一样，是特异点（奇点）的调查与修正。还有对圣杯的调查，获取圣杯以及予以破坏。人类历史延续的重任就靠你们来肩负了。希望你们这次也能成功。”

“还有……要平安回来啊。”

*

「反召唤系统 启动。

开始进行 灵子转换。」

「距离灵子转换开始 还剩3、2、1……」

「全工程 完成（Clear）。

开始 实际验证 冠位指定。」

*

“芙……啾，啾？”

“芙芙！？”

*

“嗯，光环吗。跟之前一样，我这边还是根本无法观测。不过这确实是令人介意的现象。你们那边先继续调查吧。”

*

“我们回去吧，前辈。万一夜晚有人偷袭，就又得战斗了。前辈应该尽可能好好休息。今早我也说过吧。”

『我还不困……』（→）

“啊？”

“哈哈哈。那我也回自己房间休息好了。还要看下魔法☆梅莉的博客。应该快要更新日记了才对……”

『外面的世界不是已经毁灭了吗？』（→）

“你发现了重点。外面的世界确实已经毁灭了。所以你就觉得……魔法☆梅莉，还有她的主页就都不会更新了吗？真蠢。魔法☆梅莉可是完全超脱于世俗的极致偶像啊！……不过啦，其实就是根据原有的数据，用人工智能进行自动模拟罢了。”

“医生，虽然我是不想对奔三独身男性的兴趣说三道四，不过请不要忘了本职工作。否则等我一回去，一定会毫不犹豫地删除医生的宝贝文件夹。”

“别……别这样啦，我是开玩笑的！我会持续检测周围的情况并搜索情报啦！”

*

“（咽口水）入宫任职……飞黄腾达吗……？”

“……医生。”

“哎呀呀，刚才我是开玩笑的。事到如今，我哪还有脸去王宫里工作啊。”

*

“好大的欢呼声啊。这就是皇帝尼禄全盛时期作为领袖的魅力吗？”

“我想是的。但真是不可思议，如此深得民心的皇帝晚年却…………不，还是不说了。这不能说。不能让活在过去的人知晓未来。这是我们的方针。”

“……啾……”

*

“不过，那啥，说不准真的是神明大人呢。神明居住的岛屿啊。真不错，啊啊，这是多么的罗曼蒂克啊！降临于一世纪的远古神明！本应消失的神灵又再度回到了人间……！”

“医生，我有一个问题。神灵的现界实际上可能实现吗？”

“有点难啊。甚至几乎可以说不可能。至少以伽勒底的系统是无法实现的。”

『不是英灵，而是神灵？』（→）

“对，和英灵不同的存在。据说是比精灵还要高等的存在。”

“世界各地的传说中被频繁提及的神圣的存在。他们时为自然的化身，时为权势的象征。也就是神。诸神。你可以将神灵理解为指代他们的词语。他们已经从地上消失了。或者从物理的观点看，他们从来就没存在过吧？以公历之后诞生的魔术是无法一窥究竟的，至少在我们生活的现代是无法观测到的啦，你想，遇到麻烦时就算求神拜佛，也几乎得不到什么帮助吧？”

“……这个例子可能有点奇怪。总之，他们不存在。但是，又存在不少间接证据。因此我们才推测神灵存在于高次元。至少他们不会直接干涉。不，应该说是无法干涉。毕竟这是不可能的。世界早已被人类与文明支配了。假如就算还存在温柔的神明，也不会到现实中夺回失去的未来。”

“还有可能拯救世界和未来的，只有我们了。”

“综上所述，那我们回到刚才的话题。关于神灵是否能以从者的身份来到现世的问题。不能。这就是答案。即便对方想要过来也一样。哪怕存在已到达魔法领域的技术，也十分困难。但从原理上来说并非绝对不可能。”

“那地中海的神究竟是——”

“应该不是真正的神吧。神灵降临现世的可能性非常低。不过啦，并不排除万一出现的可能性哦？若是从神座上堕落的神明，或许……”

*

“不是英灵，而是神灵从者？医生。这和你之前说的不一样啊。”

“呃……嗯。凡事总有例外嘛。哎……哎呀呀，不过真不好办啊，居然有神灵从者什么的。”

*

「战况明显对我们有利。帝国军正以破竹之势向联合首都进军。在这样的情况下，我——正在——」

『在写日记吗？』（→）

“芙呜！”

“啊……前辈，芙芙。嗯，对，其实——是医生拜托我的事。他问我能不能像撰写战记作品那样写日记。”

“没错，是我拜托她的！难得你成了罗马总督之一嘛！书名就叫新.高卢战记如何？标题就是在向那位凯撒写的书致敬哦。这不是很有趣嘛。中途出现神明的部分需要糊弄一下……”

『你是打算出版吗……？』（→）

“说的对。那我们谈点正经的吧。假设你们成功拯救了世界。我稍微思考了一下成功后会发生的事。就算拯救了世界，我们也没办法改变伽勒底遭遇的惨剧吧？也就是说——我们没办法保证自己的工资啊。之后就不用我说了吧？”

“原来如此。是未雨绸缪吧。但医生为什么不去做体力劳动呢？”

“啊，对……对不起。开玩笑。我是开玩笑的啦。在世界末日的危机面前，打这种小算盘也没用吧？罗马所面对的状况就是一场战争。我只是为了正确把握战况而选择了最好的手段罢了。”

“我已经准确理解你的意图了。那我会尽快销毁这本日记。至于战斗记录，事后我会交给达芬奇亲的。”

“很好，正确的教育成果非常喜人！可恶啊啊！”

*

“欢迎回来，两位。辛苦你们了，顺利回收了圣杯。”

“虽说时间紧迫，但今晚你们还是好好休息吧。上次和这次你俩都走了很长的路。若不好好按摩一下，之后可有的好受了。”

*******


	2. Chapter 2

Fate/GameOver X（2）

 

*******

“早上好，诸位。昨晚睡得好吗？嗯，我几乎没怎么睡。”

*

“好了，更重要的是眼前的课题。来聊聊怎么回收第三圣杯吧。容我唐突地问一句，master，你在罗马那时有晕船吗？”

『没问题。』（→）

“太好了，那我就放心了。我还打算准备对中枢系统也有效的晕船药，以备不时之需呢。”

“芙呜！”

“哎呀，这次芙芙你也打算跟过去吗？”

*

“大海……吗？”

“嗯。以特异点为中心的地形似乎发生了变化。那片海域里只有星星点点的岛屿。希望你们尽快查明原因。”

『不会直接转移到海上吧……』（→）

“啊，这个你不用担心。在进行灵子转移时，我会设定好条件的。至少应该不会直接转移到海上。”

*

「反召唤系统 启动。

开始进行 灵子转换。」

「距离灵子转换开始 还剩3、2、1……」

「全工程 完成（Clear）。

开始 实际验证 冠位指定。」

*

“……”

“……”

『……』（→）

“……话说，我们确实没有被灵子转移到海上。”

『……』（→）

“嗯，前辈。我很明白前辈你想说什么。罗曼医生。如果有什么要辩解的，就快说吧。”

“不，呃……那啥……不是有种叫墨菲定律的吗？说只要是有可能失败的事情，结果就必定会向失败的方向发展。而且，你们想想嘛。如果像鲁滨逊一样被灵子转移到荒岛上，有可能二十八年后才有人来救你们吧。存在立刻就能使用的移动工具，不如说反而是一种优势呢？对吧？”

“芙……”

“……”

*

“——果然还是有必要惩罚一下罗曼医生才行！”

“对不起嘛，人家不是故意的啦！”

*

“玛修！？太好了，终于接通了！你们那边究竟发生了什么事！？”

『差点忘了。』（→）

“咦，难道你们都把我给忘了吗！？我可是大家的罗曼，备受大家信赖的罗曼医生啊？”

“不好意思，这个以后再说！”

*

“……所谓的『约柜（Ark）』，就是古代以色列先知摩西用于封存「」神赐予的十诫石板的箱子。从历史角度来考虑，是足以匹敌真正的圣杯的圣遗物。”

*

“……不知道。我也完全没头绪。……啊，对不起，我不是这个意思。我不明白的是，他们为什么会产生使用约柜的想法。”

『约柜没有什么用途吗？』（→）

“据说约柜中封存着十诫。打开约柜之人将会遭受惩罚。总之，属于‘不能打开’那种类型的传说。和希腊的潘多拉魔盒一样。找那种东西想要干什么？我完全不能理解有人居然会有如此愚蠢的想法。”

“……原来如此，医生是不敢想象最糟糕的结果吧。”

“唔……我承认自己胆小，但是……你们是不知道约柜的传说，才能如此满不在乎。船长，你刚才没听到我说的话吗？当有人试图破坏或者打开时，『约柜（Ark）』就会发动。那可是「」神罚，想想效果吧。搞不好会让这里化为寸草不生的世界哦？”

*

“你冲我喊也没用啊！”

*

“……呼，应该不会没发现箭书吧。毕竟他们正处于毫无头绪的状态。应该不会……不来这座岛吧。不对，毕竟万事无绝对……也是有可能的？真讨厌，我开始不安了。如果刚才那箭没让他们明白，会不会再也没有第二次机会了？现在就算阿尔戈号英雄们找到我们也不足为奇，搞不好就要被将军了啊。……讨厌啊。真是太讨厌了。这让我严重感到不安。好想吃胃药。”

*

“『约柜（Ark）』是宝具吗！？”

“哟。你们真是让我好等。”

“芙…………”

*

“从宝具的角度来看，约柜只能算三流宝具。只要碰到这个柜子的对象就会死——仅此而已。想要用来干坏事的话……嗯，是可以的。这宝具严格来说并不是我的所有物。那是「」神赐予人类的近似于合约书之类的存在。虽然不会轻易被夺走，但万一被夺走，就糟透了。而且，这宝具无法灵体化。我是与『约柜（Ark）』实物一起被召唤的从者。就算我死了，只要有新的持有者，约柜就会继续存在。”

“相传柜中存放着刻有十诫的石板……”

“但其实不仅如此。这可不是比喻，那东西的确会带来『死亡』。”

*

“你是叫尤瑞艾莉吧。如果将本为神灵的你，献祭给『约柜（Ark）』的话——嗯，当前这个时代就会「死」吧。”

“唉。果然。”

“咦……？”

“详情————等战斗结束再说！”

*

“正如刚才所说，这个『约柜』会给一切存在带来死亡——不管等级有多低，只要将以神的形态存在的魂魄作为祭品献祭，它就会失控。因为神会因此死亡，世界也就会随之死去。约柜就是这种存在于时代的灾难。如果这里是正常的真实世界，最多只会引起附近一带的崩溃，可是……毕竟这里原本就不存在，是个极为不稳定的地方吧？恐怕这种随便构建起来的世界是难以承受这种力量的。呃，是叫特异点（奇点）吗？就是让人类史基石变得暧昧不清的那个。压根不用等特异点崩溃，这个时代就会消失。”

*

“……我有个主意，干脆扛着『约柜（Ark）』一边逃一边寻找机会……”

“医生，你还是去一边找个过期馊馒头吃吧。”

*

“嗯，十分稳妥的作战。只是这么一来，不光是从者，就连master也要冒生命危险。不过，人生就是如此。只要敢于冒生命危险，大部分事情都能有胜算。”

*

“我也支持。反正大家的赌本都是一样的。只要随便哪个人能活下来负责接收胜利成果就行了。”

*

“……我不要紧。我一定会让御主制定的战术获得成功。当然，还少不了医生的协助。医生？从刚才起一直保持沉默，听到了吗？”

“当然听到了。虽说是次危险的作战，但眼下没有时间了。我也赞成。说不定大卫王什么时候就会被敌人抓住。我会尽最大努力支援你们的。”

『行动吧。』（→）

“是，御主！”

*

“哟，该是时候告别了。你们估计会挺辛苦的，不过还请好好坚持，好好努力哟。两人相处会起争端，百人聚首则相互竞争，千人汇集必有对立。这在所有时代都是共通的。你们只要打好自己的战役就行了。”

“请等一下。你应该知道七十二柱魔神吧。那个……是真正的魔神吗？医生虽然否认了那种东西的存在……”

“哎呀，他还说过那种话吗。那你为什么认为我会知道？”

“……那还用说么。您可是以色列大卫王。是传说中召唤了七十二柱魔神的所罗门王的父亲啊。”

“芙！”

“唔……所罗门确实是我的儿子……但召唤术不属于我管辖范围之内。”

“……怎么这么不可靠……”

“啊，真过分。那你又如何呢？你好像说那个魔神不是魔神吧。有什么根据吗？”

“这……这个嘛——怎么说呢，感觉印象不同，或者说……”

*

“呜……对，没错！所谓的七十二柱魔神可是召唤术的起源，也是顶点！怎么可能是那种丑恶的怪物呢！那可是所罗门王啊！？是拥有全能的十枚戒指，建造了耶路撒冷神殿，让以色列繁荣鼎盛的王啊！？这样的人物怎么会驱使那种怪物，甚至企图……企图毁灭人类呢！”

“唔……所罗门是会做出这种事的人哦？因为那家伙基本上就是个残酷又恶趣味的废物。”

“怎么可以这样，太过分了！我已经无法再相信任何人了！”

“哈哈哈哈，对不起对不起，我和所罗门没什么太大的关联啦。因为我对养育孩子没什么兴趣。不过啦，确实——那家伙虽然愚蠢，却是个很率直的人。要毁灭人类历史的……这种事嘛。除非他那一千个老婆全部背叛他，否则他应该是不会想做这种事的吧？”

“你这么说反而让他的形象更糟糕了啊！！”

“芙！”

“所罗门王给人的印象到底是有多惨不忍睹！？！？”

“那我就此告辞。接下来就交给你们了，有什么事再叫我吧。”

“……哎。结果还是没有关于魔神的确定情报。但是——和所罗门王有关这点，已经是无可动摇的事实了吧……”

“医生？”

*

“欢迎回来。辛苦了，master、玛修。”

“这样一来，第三个特异点也成功消除了。保护人类的历史……这个任务看起来也并非遥不可及了。关于那个魔神，我这边正开始着手调查。目前要调查的是所罗门王的时代。我尝试运用迦勒底亚斯和示巴，观测公元前1000年的地球。”

“……没问题吗？示巴能观测的范围只到公元元年，若追溯到公元前，精度就会下降才对。所需要的魔力和电力也必然会非常惊人。现在的迦勒底可没有那么多储备——”

“拼上后勤人员的志气我也会想办法搞定啦。在魔力提供方面，毕竟我有协助者人选啦。”

“协助者……？现在不是根本无法指望外部来人协助吗？”

“芙！”

“哎？啊，嗯，对不起，是我搞错了。用达芬奇的私房钱应该能解决这个问题。总之，你们快去休养一下疲惫的身心。接下来是第四特异点——终于要一半了。”

*******

“那我就来详细说明一下这次的任务。第四个特异点是在十九世纪——可以说是七个特异点中距现代最近的一个。但这并不值得惊讶。其中是有原因的。”

*

“明白了。这次的活动范围是都市内部，对吧？”

“嗯，是的。……伦敦真好啊，雾之都。可以的话，我也想去看看。如果能遇到夏洛克.福尔摩斯，还能要个签名之类的。”

“医生。我们不是去旅游的。”

“唔……嗯。”

“另外还有一件事。夏洛克.福尔摩斯是虚构人物。恐怕很难要到签名。很遗憾，但你还是放弃吧。”

*

「反召唤系统 启动。

开始进行 灵子转换。」

「距离灵子转换开始 还剩3、2、1……」

「全工程 完成（Clear）。

开始 实际验证 冠位指定。」

*

“（我倒想反问她同样的问题……医生，她是人类吗，还是说……）”

“（你也探测不出吗？我这边也一样！由于周围魔力过多，根本无法辨别反应。不过她穿着铠甲，应该不是普通的伦敦市民。哎呀，真是头痛！我还以为限定在都市范围内可以轻松一些呢。这下事情可麻烦了！我们无法得知她究竟是什么人。只是恰好对魔术有抗性的普通人，还是魔术师，或者是从者呢——无法识别！啊啊，麻……麻烦了，情况和预计的不一样啊！这种大雾我也是第一次看到……啊啊，救救我，魔法☆梅莉！‘伦敦的雾比传说中的还要浓，我该怎么办呢’，就这么写吧……）”

“（请冷静一点，医生。就算你找电脑偶像商量，事态也不会有所好转的啊！）”

*

“她走了……一个人大摇大摆地走向北部的巷子……朝着雾特别浓的方向。”

“咦，趁我们还在商量的时候，她就走了？真是个性急的孩子，，是伦敦人吗？”

“刚才那种叫商量……？”

“听她的口吻，似乎知道些内幕。她应该比我们更了解伦敦的现状吧。”

『追上她吧。』（→）

“好，前辈。我们去追她吧。”

“我也正打算这么提议。但她在途中就不见踪影了。”

“医生。……罗曼医生。”

“是的。万分抱歉。好，你们开始移动吧！我会认真观测的！”

*

“我对那些残骸的构造有印象。其中一部分被应用于这个时代的机械上。”

“是吗……抱歉，说实话，我这边无法提前感知。魔力系的反应感知完全处于混乱状态。最多只能感知移动物体。唔唔，真头疼。”

*

“无法感知魔力反应的现状真令人头疼。玛修，你们那边还有敌对物体吗？如果能看见暴露的内部构造，希望你能把影像传给我。我会抽空分析一下的。”

*

“对了！嗯，对了，我收到了。奇怪机器人的图像数据已经收到了。我来进行解析吧。不过，这到底是什么东西呢？看起来不像是通过消耗魔力来运转的魔偶，但要说它完全是个机械嘛，又感觉不太对……”

“医生，你有机械工程学的知识吗？”

“说不上很丰富……但虽说我只是医疗人员，但好歹也是伽勒底的一员嘛。”

*

“被死亡之雾笼罩的伦敦……这和本应发生在二十世纪的事件有些相似。”

“但是差了整整一个世纪……？所以……才成了一个特异点吧……我这里也去调查一下二十世纪发生的事件吧。本以为只牵扯到一座城市而已，没想到还挺棘手的。”

*

“的确很出人意料。根据玛丽.雪莱的小说中的描写……弗兰肯斯坦博士是一名科学家。然而，其原型却是真实存在的魔术师。让人联想到那句东方的谚语，现实比小说更离奇。”

『科学家和魔术师有这么大区别？』（→）

“是的。因为魔术和科学本应是截然相反的技术。伽勒底毕竟是极端例外的存在，这样想的话，从世界以及历史范围来看——”

“啊啊，嗯。但是呢，凡事总有例外。在某些时代，科学和魔术几乎是同义词。不仅限于神代或是古代，比如，可以说炼金术就是化学的源头。人们所熟知的著名科学家、化学家、学者等等，其中有不少都是魔术师。而且你们看，达芬奇亲不就是吗。”

“啊——”

*

“你知道魔书现在在哪里吗？还有为什么你没有被袭击啊？”

“啊？你是笨蛋吗。不光声音听起来傻乎乎的，连脑子也进水了吗？当然是因为我逃走了啊。”

“哎……啊，对……对不起……是呢……说的对……哈哈……对不起……抱歉……哈哈……哈哈哈……”

“医生。请不要因为小孩子的一句话就伤得那么深。很多那种年纪的孩子说话都很直接。”

*

“抱歉，在你们赶路的时候来打扰。达芬奇亲传来了第一手信息。之前那个全身装甲的古怪大型机械，混沌机械兵的解析结果。准确来说，现在还没分析完，先告诉你们目前已经确认的部分。首先，那不是魔偶。从影像中无法确认魔术的架构或是痕迹。但以纯粹的机械而言……也有些莫名其妙。那玩意儿似乎运用了蒸汽机，除此之外都是谜。应该是我们所在的这时代中不存在的技术。是由某种隐秘的，或是已经失传的技术制造出来的东西——就像是走向一条与我们的世界完全不同的道路，完成发展进步后产生的超科技产物。…………嗯。……算了，也是。你们还忙着赶路嘛，没有回音也很正常……我要说的就这些。那你们也加油吧！”

*

“听好了。在我们迄今为止经历过的三个时代中，从者都是在圣杯的影响下被召唤的。从者自然现界这种事是绝不可能发生的！”

*

“抓住并回收由魔雾中现界的从者，让他们成为自己的同伴，是这么回事吧。原来如此。道理很简单。不过，做起来应该并没有说得这么容易。想随心所欲地摆布英灵，除圣杯以外不可能有人做得到。”

*

“前辈，别勉强了，请好好休息吧。我今后也会注意前辈的健康状态。”

“咦，那不是我的工作吗……？啊……嗯。说得对。还是被身边的人照顾更开心吧……”

*

“啊，抱歉。可以回正题吗？我想确认一下现状，并谈一下今后的方针。幸运的是，敌人只能凭借魔雾来进行感知这点。如果他们打算歼灭我们，早就该大肆破坏建筑物了。没有这么做就说明，敌方只能认知魔雾触及范围内的街道。此处定有可乘之机——要是有就好了。唔唔……有吗……要是有就好了……有就好了……”

*

（啊……我也是这么想的，但被他抢先说了……）

*

“对。等两位作家英灵冷静下来后，赶快攻入地下吧！真令人期待啊。说起来，这里可以说是魔术协会总部的存在。地下到底会是什么样的呢。啊，我也好想亲自去现场见识见识啊。”

“那你也过来呗。别老是只发声音。”

“我……我嘛，那个……你们想啊……我还要负责观测，维护迦勒底什么的，很忙的嘛……好……好啦！我就继续认真观测喽——！！”

“芙呜，啾啾……”

*

“探测到多个移动物体反应！情……情况不大乐观啊！敌人一批批涌来，无法确认具体数量！安徒生，找到想要的资料后就赶快逃！”

*

“安徒生还真是个自由随性的男人啊……我有些钦佩那坦荡荡的人生态度，只不过……总……总之快逃脱吧！敌人又要蜂拥而至了！”

*

“嗯嗯，原来如此原来如此！真是个意味深长的调查啊。迦勒底也没能做到从无到有创造全新的英灵召唤系统。虽然我们解读了冬木的仪式，改造并令其安定下来，但并没有考虑到根源。”

*

“嗯，嗯嗯？等……稍等一下，呃……所以也就是说……混沌机械兵？”

“芙？”

“原来如此，原来是这样！其实对混沌机械兵的分析有进展了！它们果然是用一种未知技术制造出来的机械。恐怕——是通过魔力制造而成的机械。”

“也就是说……它是一种由魔术和科学结合而成的机械吗？”

“稍微有点不同。虽说它们是由魔力制作而成的，却是机械。虽说依然不清楚是用了什么技术体系，但构造本身肯定是机械，然而却是由魔力形成的。”

『像宝具一样的东西吗？』（→）

“没错！你很清楚嘛！”

“……也就是说，它就像是从者的宝具，是一种由魔力而形成的武装吧。”

“嗯。因为它们是只拥有半吊子构造的机械，以至于我过度探寻其与由魔术形成的魔偶之间的相似点了。说白了，那是一种宝具，是依靠魔力来实现它的力量的。就好像剑之宝具是「锋利剑刃」一样，混沌机械兵就是「战斗机械」型的宝具。看上去是在自主运转，实则由宝具拥有者在背后操控。简单来说，它们就是一支被远程遥控的机器人军团。只要破坏类似其遥控器的东西，它们应该就会全部停止运转。”

“那除非有极端例外的存在，否则只要击败宝具持有者的从者——”

“这些家伙就会消失。什么嘛，顿时豁然开朗了嘛。”

“那医生，持有宝具的从者在哪里？”

“……我不知道。这次连达芬奇亲也束手无策了，或者准确地说，是她表示自己也顾不过来……”

“什么嘛，都是别人在分析吗？”

“……唔唔，是啊……因为只靠我一个人，根本不可能找得出头绪啊……我可是医疗部门的员工啊……你们难道不觉得以我来说这已经算是很努力了吗……？”

“啊……嗯。医生已经为我们尽力了。是吧，前辈。”

『拥有宝具的从者所在的位置么……』（→）

“呜呜……没人理我，我好寂寞……”

*

“我说御主。你们那儿的宫廷魔术师……是叫Dr.曼罗来着吧？能拜托他做一个可以远望的水晶吗？这种事对梅林来说可是轻而易举……”

“罗曼！我叫罗曼啦！而且我也不想被拿来和梅林比！那家伙可是个究极家里蹲魔法使，而我可是现代的医生啊！”

“芙，芙！”

*

“……好了，能打住一下吗？很抱歉在气氛这么融洽的时候打扰你们……”

“真是的。御主，快去召个骑兵从者啦。让他用后腿踢飞曼罗那家伙。”

“好好，都是我的错，全是我的错好吧。那就开始战斗吧。大量敌人正在靠近！把他们踹飞来鼓舞士气吧！”

*

“哈哈哈。越来越热闹了。反正事情也解决了，这气氛正符合大团圆结局呢。”

『医生，得回收圣杯才行啊。』（→）

“……啊，说得对。得把圣杯给回收了才行。这个时代已经没有什么威胁了，我不由地松懈……等等，这反应是什么……！？”

“医生？”

“大家小心！地下的一部分空间发生了扭曲……！有什么出现了！是不同于从者现界的不明现象！不明？不对，应该说和灵子转移有些类似。这不可能，除了迦勒底，谁会掌握这种技术……！……空间打开了！来了！”

*

“啊啊，可恶，示巴很不稳定。这边只能接收到声音！到底怎么了，你们那边发生了什么，玛修！？”

“本人！？本人是指什么！？master，快报告一下你们那里的情况！”

“所——所罗门！？玛修，他这么自称吗？”

“不会吧……真的是所罗门……这怎么可能——”

“凭——凭借自己的力量苏醒……！？”

“穿越时空……那么那些魔神真的都是雷蒙盖顿中的魔神吗……？不，但这和传说的不一样高！那些丑陋的肉块怎么可能是所罗门王的使魔！”

“玛修，振作点！保持冷静，好好看着敌人！不管是何方神圣，敌人只是个从者吧！？那我们就有胜机！你身体内的英灵是被圣杯选中的英灵！你的英灵灵格绝不会逊色于所罗门！”

*

“Grand的职阶……！？难道他想说自己是被根源选中的英灵吗……！？”

*

“得救了……吗？虽然很不爽他手下留情，但这里还是保持沉默为——等等，master！？”

『为什么要做这种事！？』（→）

“前辈……！”

*

『那个……罗曼医生呢……？』（→）

“为什么会这样……居然……居然会发生这种事……”

『你还真是懦弱呢，医生！』（→）

“唔哎！？啊哇哇，你们俩什么时候来的！？……哦，是吗。是莱昂纳多把你们转移回来的吗…………抱歉，遇到危机的明明是你们。只不过，该怎么说呢……我受到巨大的打击……”

*

“唔，嗯……也是……抱歉，玛修、master。本该更早点进行强制灵子转移的，是我判断不够迅速……”

『没关系啦。』（→）

“但是，如果所罗门企图消灭你们…………呜呜，我……我真是废物……”

“……医生。不，请抬起头。我们之所以能继续作战，都是因为有你在。医生确实有胆小的一面，会把所有事情往消极的方向考虑。概括起来就是懦弱。明明是男人，却非常柔弱。而且兴趣过于内向，是个迷恋电脑偶像的废柴研究员。”

“芙……”

『玛修，嘴下留情……』（→）

“但是——正因为你那么努力，迦勒底幸存的成员才也会努力。迦勒底发生爆炸的时候，在火海中恢复供电、拯救幸存者、指挥一切的是医生。医生只有一个缺点，那就是对自己评价过低。迦勒底有现在，都是多亏了罗玛尼.阿其曼。你是在场所有人的救命恩人。我是这样想的。”

『说得对。』（→）

“……嗯，前辈。”

“………………谢谢，玛修、master。没时间让我在这里消沉了，嗯。因为已经知道了黑幕的真实身份了。那种异样的强大必然有其理由。我们继续作战吧。修正剩下的特异点，不让世界和未来被烧毁。无论那男人……无论魔术王所罗门企图做什么。”

“Grand Caster。他就是我们真正的敌人——”

『下次一定会赢！』（→）

“芙！”

“哟！就是这股劲头，master。好，虽然说现在有点晚了，不过这次也辛苦你们了！后续处理就由我们来做，你们俩尽快去休息吧。等下次醒来时，就该去第五特异点了。拜托大家了！”

*******


	3. Chapter 3

Fate/GameOver X（3）

 

*******

【“早上好。今早很准时。正准备去吃早饭吗？？脑波也非常稳定，若能保持这个状态，就不再需要无菌室了。这样一来，你就能成为一名迦勒底研究员了。等到那个时候我一定会好好为你庆祝一番的。有没有什么想要的东西？我会尽我的所能为你准备。”

我想不到有什么想要的东西，但有件事我想去做。

虽然这间房间对我来说已经非常舒适了，但我想到外面看看，哪怕一次也好。

“不不。想去外面的话，你很快就能出去了啊。我不是指这种寻常普通的事，而是更为……想送你一份更像礼物般的奖励啊……”

我想看的不是房间外面，而是迦勒底的外面。

不是通过影像，而是想通过肉眼来看看外面的世界。

“啊啊……原来如此，是想看看之前通过VR见过的，诸如草原、大海那种自然风景吧。不过这稍微有点困难呢。因为迦勒底位于海拔6000米的雪山上。虽然这也是为了防止机密泄露，但总之，你就算外出，也只能看见漫天的暴风雪而已。而天色放晴，能看到山峦景色的日子……一年里都不一定能有一天……再说了，你的身体根本承受不了外面的世界。我建议你还是换个愿望吧？如果想看自然风景的话，VR就足够了。不用为此去缩短本就很短的活动时间啊。”】

【“啊，但在迦勒底里面的话，你可以自由行动。我会负起责任让所长下达许可的。你就安心等待那一天的到来吧。关于礼物，我会再想想的。”】

『……刚才的梦是……』（→）

“芙？芙呜？”

『咦……我在哭吗……？』（→）

“芙？啾……芙，芙呜！”

『对了，这种时候就应该找医生。』（→）

*

“早上好前辈。找医生有什么事吗？”

“哎呀，是master吗？正好。你也来说说她吧。最近这阵子玛修去前线的次数太多了。作为医生，我认为她应该休息……”

“不需要。若论连续出任务，前辈不也一样嘛。既然前辈外出战斗，那我认为我完全没有理由休息。”

“如你所见，她非要跟着你。master怎么看？”

『既然玛修想去，那我不会阻止。』（→）

“看到了吧。医生你有些保护过度了。身为司令官，应该更泰然自若一些。还有谢谢你，前辈。我一定会努力回应你的这份期待。”

“唉……虽说稍没留意你们就变得如此可靠这事确实值得高兴……不过嘛，玛修不和master一起行动的话，确实会各种不方便……没办法。只能增加预算应对玛修的健康管理了。但千万不要太勉强自己哦。”

“不用医生你担心。我可是非常擅长自我管理的。只要有些许不舒服，我就会向前辈报告。毕竟在圣杯探索（Grand Order）中容不得半点马虎。毕竟些许的性能下降也可能会给御主带来危险，所以我会毫不客气提出这方面的需求的。只要损伤较大，就会要求治疗。只要糖分不足，就会要求甜品。我可以断言，这方面我毫无破绽。”

“嗯，真的变坚强了呢。哎呀，是管制室的呼叫。接下来的灵子转移似乎已经准备好了。走吧，master，玛修。首先是惯例的作战会议。”

“嗯。快走吧，前辈。”

“……芙呜……”

『错失商量的时机了呢……』（→）

*

“综上所述，这次的特异点——是一个对魔术师来说会很吃惊的地点吧。”

“请问是哪里？”

“北美大陆。被称为‘美利坚合众国’的超级大国。”

*

「反召唤系统 启动。

开始进行 灵子转换。」

「距离灵子转换开始 还剩3、2、1……」

「全工程 完成（Clear）。

开始 实际验证  Grand Order。」

*

“嗨，master。那个……真让你受苦了。总之，你们遭遇的对手无疑是特异点。虽说我们不清楚他们是什么人，与你们汇合的军队也有很多谜团……不过他们的目的无疑，就是不让美利坚合众国这个国家成立。”

『不成立不好吗？』（→）

“只要这个国家不成立，世界本身就会产生重大的误谬。除了所罗门王驱使的‘锚’以外，想必还会有相当强大的从者。但我们的做法与以往没有任何改变。向那些已被召唤的从者们寻求帮助。……所以。虽然我很清楚你们有些后怕，但先从眼前的从者开始下手如何？我觉得  应该  非常  可靠吧？”

“医生，你的眼神游离不定啊。完全一副事不关己的样子呢。”

“那个……只是有点害怕嘛。只有一点点哦。我真心不擅长和认真过头的护士小姐打交道……但你们和我不一样。那里不是什么医务室，而是战场！你们想啊，现在已经没空照顾到自己的喜好了吧！去打声招呼如何，master！”

*

“抱歉这么晚才向你打招呼，布拉瓦茨基女士。我是他们的的导航员。叫我Dr.罗曼就行了。说不定以后还会有什么缘分呢。”

“呜哇……一听这声音就知道是个轻浮的男人，你肯定不会做什么好事吧。”

“为什么所有人在第一次接触时都会黑我啦！？”

*

“……我开始紧张起来了，前辈。到底会是个怎样的王呢……”

『我有种微妙的不祥预感』（→）

“你的预感或许会应验。新的从者反应正在接近你们，但有些奇妙呢……唔……这真的是英灵吗？”

“奇妙吗……医生，到底怎么奇妙了？”

“不，我不想因自己的臆测带给你们先入为主的观念。总之，先见到本人再说。”

*

“……”

“……”

“咦~？是我的监视器坏掉了吗~？为什么只显示出一只生物啊~？”

*

“……好厉害，这英灵居然敢一口咬定呢……我也该好好学习这种乐观的态度……简单来说就是生前是人类，但在被召唤后，成了狮子脑袋，不过智慧并没有因此而劣化，所以没问题！哎呀，这头狮子真是合理主义的化身呢！”

“芙，芙。”

“医生！为了照顾对方的感情，大家一直坚持着没说出那个名称，你却！”

*

“啊，呃？我说你啊，电话线这东西只能在同一空间内使用吧？我们这可是功能更多，而且能轻松跨越时间与空间的超空间航行通信……”

*

“……我觉得现在暂且与他们联手也是一种方法吧？”

“你在说什么啊，医生……！？他可是不打算修复人理的啊！？”

“……不，他们确实是这样打算的。只不过他们认知的世界与我们的截然不同而已。但是，现在我们没有时间为这个错误而争斗，他最终势必会屈膝。这不是什么一厢情愿的推测。而是结合历史的考察……由经验得出的结论。以一己信念来驱动国家的人最后一定会遭到报应。无论以何种形式。……算了，这些问题无关紧要。现在重要的是在战况上必须有所突破。既然凯尔特的从者们齐聚一堂，必然会导致战斗力差距过大。迪尔姆德与芬恩.麦克库尔已经算是强敌了，也不知道对方还有多少实力与他们不相伯仲的从者。还是先联手夺取到圣杯，纠正凯尔特神话统治北美这个错误。今后的问题，以后我们再慢慢考虑吧。”

“前辈，怎么办？……前辈？”

『放弃圣杯吧，狮总统』（→）

*

“……那个数量太犯规了吧。”

“不过，所有装备等等东西还是得以保留了呢。”

“芙！”

『芙芙也被放了一马呢。』（→）

“芙。”

*

“……医生。请你分析一下罗摩先生的伤情。”

“嗯。但不需要发详细资料给我。一眼就能看出来。这属于诅咒的范畴。治疗之前要先解除诅咒。最简洁明了的办法，就是打倒让其负伤的人。传说耶伯格是库丘林所斥的魔枪，又或是他的投掷术——不管怎么说，毫无疑问是能引起‘若放任不管就会破坏心脏’这一现象的一击。如今罗摩还活着完全可以说是奇迹。原本应该早就死了……不，应该说没死的现状反而非常奇怪。或许正是因为罗摩是印度二大叙事诗「罗摩衍那」的英雄，才能引发这种奇迹吧。”

“唔。继续夸奖余吧……好痛痛。”

“罗摩将现在本应已死的状态强行逆转了过来，或许这么说更准确。也就是说，他还活着的状况，对于世界的因果来说是错误的状态。”

“请订正你的话，Dr.罗曼。我不认为他还活着是一种错误。”

“喂，不要把手放在扳机上！听我说完，求你了！”

“就像我刚才说的一样，解除的办法只有让扭曲因果的枪消失。但是——就算我隔着监视器，也很清楚这很难做到。除了库丘林以外，我们能确定的是对方至少还有两位从者。”

“没错。这正是字面意义上的「战争」状态。单骑舍身突击只会白白送死。呜……抱歉，请继续治疗……！”

“不用你说我也在继续。老实一点。”

“不过有一点对我们来说是好消息。这个世界处于一种摇摆不定的状态。就像凯尔特的战士们在存在极为暧昧的状况下遭到召唤后立刻开始了杀戮一样……如果罗摩能被什么其他的存在力强化一下的话，或许就能够解除因果，或是回到与之相近的状态。”

“……就像在法国，解除齐格飞先生的诅咒那样吗？”

“嗯。最理想的状况，是能够接触到认识生前的他的从者。若能知道生前的他的设计图（肉体），那南丁格尔小姐的治疗效果也能得到有效提升吧。”

*

“…………”

“……怎么了医生？感觉你有些心情低落……”

“那个，怎么说呢……罗摩明明还那么年轻吧？可居然已经有妻子了……”

『罗曼，三十岁还是独身呢！』（→）

“什么意思啦，master，你那既不是同情也不是嘲笑的复杂眼神！”

“？虽说这是事实，但医生没必要为此感到羞愧吧。”

『不，肯定会羞愧吧？』（→）

“不，不会啊，因为——医生他……那个……应该有过一次结婚经验吧……”

『啥时候结的婚————！？』（→）

“哈！？你为什么会说这种话啊，玛修！？”

“什么叫这种话啊，以前医生洗手时候——”

*

“对我们魔术师来说却是件麻烦事。因为量产会降低神秘的价值。但不管如何，我能提出的建议只有一个。『暗杀（Assassinate）』——使用从者，一口气干掉王（King）和女王（Queen）。正面发动消耗战只会正中对方下怀。既然敌人会无限增殖，那么只能一口气干掉魁首（Boss）了。”

“——没错。说得好，医生。你一定是位非常有名的魔术师阁下吧。虽然声音听起来不怎么可靠，但是头脑却十分靠得住。”

“……竟然连杰罗尼莫都那么挑剔我……我的形象到底是怎么样的啊……”

“芙芙。”

“话说……医生。芙芙表示，『还真就是那样』。”

“不不，其实我对自己的软弱还挺有自信的！？”

*

“我的熟人似乎都没被召唤过来呢。”

“这个世界最缺的就是护士。第二缺的是医生。”

“——哎呀。现在周围好像没有从者反应。只要再等一下，探测范围还能扩大。”

*

“如果说这话的时候没有同时把人给踢飞的话，确实是一句相当不错的台词！……嗯？这是什么，突发性通信？哎？咦？哇，哇，哇……！？”

“医生！？医生，请回答……医生！”

*

“哇！？咦？黑……黑客攻击解除了。太……太好了。暂时无法通讯的那段时间内到底发生了什么？”

『你的加密做得太差啦。』（→）

“不不，在加密方面我可是相当相当仔细哦？只不过嘛……那个……对手是爱迪生的话，也束手无策吧……哈哈哈。”

“开枪能制止黑客的攻击。我记住了，御主！”

『还是忘掉吧。』（→）

*

“生命体反应消失！……呼，哎呀呀，真是吓出一身冷汗。”

“医生，北部战线情况如何？”

“嗯，北部战线还维持着。看来或许能行……！”

*

“从者反应忽然出现……！？喂，发生什么事了！？”

*

“只是边打瞌睡边逛了一会儿，就来到了一个陌生的荒野之国。这是梦的延续，还是普通的幻觉。算了，随便哪个都无所谓。早安，以及各位好。大家信赖的顾问梅林登场了哦。”

『那个有点装模作样的不良小哥是谁啦！？』（→）

“那边的，不要太在意~这次我可是出血大甩卖，一时兴起悄悄来私访。我与你们的命运尚未交织在一起。而且我自己也还躲在乐园的幽禁塔内。你们就当是‘有个路过的帅气大哥哥出手相救，太幸运了’好啦。”

*

“您——究竟是——？”

“在尽头之岛观察世界一切之人。对，观察一切。关联就在这里。简单说，只是个在观察的观众。——至少目前还是。……哎呀，真的要从打盹中醒来了。非常抱歉，我只能帮到这一步了。接下来只能靠你们亲自去打倒那头野兽了。等完成此事之时，就能迎来我们相遇的未来吧。那么，让我们总有一天在微妙不同的未来再见吧。替我向凯茜.帕鲁格问候一下。”

*

“……等一下。这可能吗……！？不，真的可能吗！？英灵真的能萌发如此可怕的构想吗！？不，作为术式而言真的可能吗！？女王梅芙……！这可是所罗门都没有尝试过的事啊！？”

“医生！？医生，究竟发生了什么！？这里毫无异常——”

“北部战线……！”

“没错！就在刚才，那个被召唤到了那里！”

『魔神柱？』（→）

“确认北部战线出现二十八只魔神柱……！”

“…………哎？”

“竟然通过整体嵌入『二十八战士（Clan Calatin）』的框架，来召唤整个魔神柱……！只要拥有圣杯的话，理论上是可能的。虽然可能……但合计有二十八只！？”

『什么嘛，区区二十八只而已。』（→）

*

“成……成……成……成功了——！成功了啊，各位！北部战线的二十八战士（Clan Calatin）已经完全消灭了！另外库丘林也……！！”

*

“不好意思打扰你们。因为回收了圣杯，时代差不多要开始修正了！灵子转移也准备好了。终于要到告别的时候了。这次……怎么说呢，虽然走到了这一步，但死别的从者太多了。虽然离别是十分寂寞的，但你们还是胜利了。挺起胸膛回来吧。这也是献给他们最大程度的敬意。”

*

“不管怎么说，辛苦你们了。回收的圣杯由这边来保管。你们俩就回房间休息一下吧。今后有什么方针的话，我会改日告诉你们。”

*

“那我先告辞了。啊，虽说很疲劳，但也不要马上躺下哦？得先淋个浴，让身体放松下来，再去睡觉哦。”

『嗯。晚安，明天见。』（→）

“嗯。下次也请多指教哦，前辈。啊……哎……？”

“芙？”

“前……辈……好奇怪……啊……我有些……站——”

『……玛修？』（→）

“芙！芙，芙——呜！”

*******


	4. Chapter 4

Fate/GameOver X（4）

*******  
【——今天也在相同的时间醒了过来。  
确认体温。确认五感。为了更为客观明了，说出我的名字。  
玛修.基列莱特。这是我这个人类被赋予的名字。  
“你好。初次见面，召唤案例第二号。啊……不对。不该这样。至少今天要好好用名字称呼你才行。没关系，记录器已经关掉了。你好，玛修.基列莱特。我是罗玛尼.阿其曼。从今往后，我将会是你的主治医生。啊，我能坐在这里吗？”  
……因为从未发生过这种事，以至于我没能及时反应出应该回应的话语。  
因为迄今为止从没有医生会进入房间。  
毕竟以前每个人都是很巧妙地隔着玻璃完成对话的。  
“啊，是这样吗？居然隔着玻璃也能传达感受呀，伽勒底这地方还真进步。不过我还是个生手哦。若不这样直接面对面说，是根本无法好好交谈的。所以你也不要客气，把你想到的、感觉到的，总而言之把各种事情都告诉我。若想互相理解，沟通是最合适的方法。不但获得的情报量大不相同，更重要的是沟通会带来温暖吧？”  
我点了点头。原来如此，得到的情报确实比隔着玻璃的对话更多。  
措词。视线。体温。味道。动作。这一切，都是从未有过的体验。  
如果说这样的反应像个人类。那我是第一次做出像人类的反应……  
回应他的话语，欣然接受了他的提案。你好。初次见面，Dr.罗玛尼。  
“啊~，关于名字哦。我不太喜欢罗玛尼这个名字。阿其曼（起源之人）这姓氏也过于傲慢了。就叫我罗曼吧。Dr.罗曼（浪漫）。很好听吧？”  
我知道浪漫这个单词的意思。  
是指不以理论、道理观测世界，而是根据精神、主观来观测的方式。  
对罗曼这个词的定义会根据不同人的看法而各不相同。但如果一定要对这个词进行说明的话——  
那就是『想像美好的未来』这种思考方针。以及『活出自己的人生』这种充足感。  
与根据我今后的运转时间，被精密安排好的『没有空白的预定』不同。  
『明天有更多的可能性』这种充满希望的观测，或许才能够形容表现为罗曼吧。  
“哎呀。还真是个一点都不可爱的感想呢。你明明只有12岁，却像个前辈一样。啊，不过也对。我是5年前来伽勒底赴任的，你确实是前辈。……唔，真是有些惭愧呢。我明明被称为医疗部门的负责人，这五年来却丝毫没有察觉到这个部门的存在。真是抱歉。”  
Dr.罗曼毫无理由地道歉了。真是个奇妙的人。还有他搞错了。  
『前辈与后辈』指的是『教导与学习』的关系。我还没从医生那里学到任何东西。  
我的知识是直接从示巴输入的，示巴相当于我知识上的前辈。  
所以，关于迦勒底内的知识以及信息的传达，我是后辈。  
……除此以外，比如说，虽然有些不太可能，要是能获得一位『生命』上的前辈的话。  
那一定是一位作为人类，拥有最自然、最平均数值的人。不是最完美，但渴望最好的普通人。  
一定是一位不伤害他人，不懈怠自己，堂堂正正处事的人。  
因为我就是以这种类型的人作为样本，像这样诞生于世的啊。  
“是吗。确实，伽勒底这样的人很少呢。无论哪个工作人员，尽是些相当怪异（天才）的人呢。不过嘛，既然有善人，自然也会有恶人，这才是人类。总有一天，你也能找到打从心底里能靠得住的前辈哦。”  
…………医生的话，给我留下了深刻的印象。打从心底能靠得住的前辈。  
这个未来预想确实光想像就能让人双眼放光，充满罗曼的未来。  
“那再次请你多指教啦，玛修。让我们彼此都为了能长时间相处而努力吧。”  
——好的，我这么回答道。  
我是为了临床实验而被制作出的设计婴儿。活动时间预计最长测为18年。  
迄今为止我的活动时间是12年。  
若手术过程良好的话，还有6年的时间可以活动。  
……啊啊，我真的很幸福。  
因为，有那么长的时间。我能够像这样感受到自我的存在。】  
*  
“……以上，就是我能说范围内的，关于玛修的事。虽然伽勒底是联合国主办的组织，但实际却是魔术协会……也就是阿尼姆斯菲亚的研究设施。打着守护人类未来这大义旗号，施行了大量非人道实验。那就是英灵与人类的融合——亚从者实验。”  
“以往都是用与英灵有缘的圣遗物做为触媒来召唤，但是伽勒底却使用人类小孩做为‘触媒’。拥有为召唤英灵所需的合适魔术回路，以及纯洁灵魂的孩子。使用这种方法，让英灵与孩子成为同一存在，将他们「变成人类」。基于这种理论，前所长私下在迦勒底通过人工受精做出了孩子们。这是距今16年前的事了。这年同时也是玛修的诞生年。她是由人工受精……通过基因操作制作出来的人类。从被制作出的这层意义来看，或许和人工生命体同义吧。但基本就是拥有优良魔术回路而生的普通人类。希望你不要弄错这点。玛修一定也不希望被你误会吧。”  
『我才不会呢。』（→）  
“是啊，我确实杞人忧天了。从那之后过了10年。玛修成长到10岁的时候，进行了融合术式。”  
『奥尔加玛丽所长提过的失败……』〔→〕  
“不。召唤本身成功了。在玛修身体中确实召唤出了英灵。那就是迦勒底召唤英灵第二号。但那位英灵并没有觉醒。应该是位品格高洁的英灵吧。他不认同迦勒底……不，是不认同前所长的行径。”  
*  
『……』  
『我觉得还好啊？』（→）  
*  
“他表示‘自己的退去会令作为触媒的少女死亡。所以自己虽不退去，但也不觉醒。’。……虽然玛修证明了英灵融合术式是正确的，却同时也证明了英灵融合这个行为本身是错误的。英灵，即便是反英雄也拒绝与人类的融合。这是为什么呢。”  
*  
『……』  
『我觉得单纯是因为你们的试验样本太少了。比方说，试验个70亿次之类的……』（→）  
*  
“随后在融合实验遭遇顿挫的那一年后，前所长在所长室里去世了。根据现场状况，被认定为自杀。之后玛丽就来了。接下来的事正如你的想像。我好不容易从玛丽那里获得许可，让玛修成为了工作人员。即使融合的英灵沉睡着，玛修作为御主的适性也是一流的。若不善加利用，可是浪费资源嘛。”  
*  
“嗯。跟普通人不一样的地方，是被设定了寿命这一点。伽勒底所设计的这些试管婴儿们大部分都以失败告终。……玛修是极少数的生存案例。即便如此，细胞的劣化速度也很快。她的肉体不会再继续老化。所以不会老化而死。只会因生命力枯竭而断气。就像被切断了电源的机器人一样，某天，突然就……”  
『医生觉得无所谓吗！？』（→）  
“我当然有担心、想要帮助她的感情。但我不认为玛修的行动极限这事很悲惨。因为这样对玛修太失礼了。她有明确的生命终结。不过，这对任何生命来说都是一样的。生存总是伴随着辛苦，生命始终是悲哀之物。这对我们和玛修都是一样的。所有人类都无法从死之恐怖中逃离。”  
*  
“……抱歉，把话题转回来。玛修被提拔为御主候补，不到半年就成为了A组的首席。而在半年后，伽勒底亚斯的种火就消失了。奥尔加玛丽与联合国交涉，获得了运用御主调查特异点的许可。然后召集了你们这些御主候补，结果发生了那个事故。”  
『我就说把全部鸡蛋放在同一个篮子里肯定会出事。』（→）  
“管制室的爆炸与灵子转移事故。那时，玛修成了亚从者。多亏了这件事。虽然只能去灵子转移的目的地，但玛修好歹也能在外界活动了。”  
*  
“——好了，master。玛修醒来后应该会立刻来这里吧。在她到来之前，我有个不情之请。希望你能用与往常一样的态度对待玛修。对玛修来说，与你相处的时间是难以取代的存在。这点只要观察冠位指定开始以来她的脑波图就能明白。所以请不要刻意去顾虑或是为玛修担心。当然把这些告诉你的这件事我也会保密。你认为如何，master。在看已经看过一次的电影时，装出从未看过似的惊讶，你擅长演这类戏吗？”  
『医生觉得这样真的好吗？』（→）  
“并不好。但这是最妥当的选择了。”  
*  
“芙，芙呜！”  
“抱歉，我来晚了！玛修.基列莱特，迟到27分钟，现在出席作战会议！……话说，大家好像聊得很愉快呢，发生什么事了吗？”  
『玛修，身体没事吧！？』（→）  
“啊啊，又这样奔跑……！不好好休息可不行啊，玛修！”  
“……唉。这两个人，才刚说完就这幅样子……”  
“芙？”  
*  
“……唉。看来非得下达禁言令不可了吗。管制室的工作人员有点松懈了吧……不过正如玛修所说的。master。第六特异点已经成功推算出来了。希望你能和玛修继续一起探索圣杯。你们两位有异议吗？”  
『……玛修，你这次要不要休息？』（→）  
“不必担心。我已经充分休息过了。虽然休息也很重要，但我想完成更多的任务。”  
“………………”  
“这样啊。那就把预定提前，开始作战会议吧。关于已经确认了的第六特异点——”  
*  
“……嗯。去吧，玛修。不管怎么说，不要让这次旅程留下遗憾。”  
*  
「反召唤系统 启动。  
开始进行 灵子转换。」  
「距离灵子转换开始 还剩3、2、1……」  
「全工程 完成（Clear）。  
开始 实际验证 Grand Order。」  
*  
“太好了，总算联系上了！没事吧！？这次也碰上了什么意外的事故吗！？”  
『勉强还过得去吧。』（→）  
“什么……好像相当沉着呢，master……或许那些鸡毛蒜皮的事故已经不足以让你惊讶了吧。对了，现在可没空这么悠闲聊天。总之你们没事就好。虽说我们能随时确认master的状况，但这里的通讯完全不通。我对整整两天无法支援表示抱歉。你们那里现在是什么情况？”  
*  
“……是这样啊。在十三世纪的中东出现了纪元前的埃及领土。难怪通讯怎么都连不上。也没有重新调整的时间，今后埃及可要成头疼要素了。不过，奥斯曼狄斯王啊……又出现了个麻烦人物呢。但这次我们应该也会有值得信赖的同伴才对。奥斯曼狄斯提到了狮子王吧？那肯定是指理查一世。只要有狮心王在应该有办法对付太阳王吧。你们就去和十字军会合，想办法和理查一世——这表情什么意思啊。怎么感觉像在憋笑啊，master~？我说了什么奇怪的话吗？”  
*  
“……这里也把握当前状况了。那个Archer……手下不留情也该有个限度。虽说他们相互应该是敌对势力的人，但如此单方面杀害一般民众……难道有什么理由吗？还是说纯粹就是个杀人魔呢？”  
*  
“在这个时代，这片土地上，一说起戴骷髅面具的暗杀者，也就只有‘山中老人’，也就是阿萨辛教团了吧。这里是他们的地盘。毕竟暗杀者（Assassin）这个词就是出自他们啊。”  
*  
“……原来如此。能把握大致情况了。我们先和难民一样，朝圣都前进吧。击溃十字军的骑士究竟是何方神圣。还有圣都现在究竟怎么样了。这些都是必须搞清的事。”  
*  
“真厉害……何等壮观的城塞啊。这就是这个时代的中心，圣地所在的领域。”  
“都在等待那个名叫圣拔（Shengfa）的仪式吧。正好，我们也悄悄过去叨扰一下吧。只要能进入圣都，就有机会谒见那位叫狮子王的人吧。”  
“确实。虽然他的话令人不安，但我们只能深入虎穴了。还有，刚才那些是本地人吧。完全没有从者反应。当然也有可能和伦敦的杰基尔一样，是从其他年代混进来的。”  
“嗯，各位小心点。用斗篷遮掩身形，尽可能别让自己太显眼！”  
*  
“被打倒的骑士正在消失。这些骑士究竟……”  
“从反应来看虽然是人类，但已经非常接近英灵了。类似利用强大魔力改造的生体兵器。这种事……可不是人能做到的……那个叫狮子王的看来真的是英灵吧！？”  
*  
“大量敌人出现，是增援！敌方反应正杀向你们所在的位置！已经够了，快逃！这样下去会被数量压制的！”  
*  
“怎么了！？其他方向也发现了魔力反应！这是——还有其他开始战斗的人！你们突破了西侧那个人突破了东侧的阵型！这下可以稍微减轻点负担了！达芬奇亲！”  
*  
“呜，咕……呜呜，呜……！击倒对方……骑士了……！但是，但是……！我明明就看见了，却没能来得及……！”  
『玛修，这孩子就交给你保护了！』（→）  
“是……！玛修.基列莱特会全力保护他！”  
“啊啊，是时候撤退了！再接近正门的话，就无法回头了！你们也从西侧突破吧！从那里走应该还来得及！”  
*  
“骑士高文！是被誉为太阳骑士的第二圣剑持有者！已经没有任何怀疑的余地了……！击溃十字军，并在圣地上建立起圣都的，是圆桌骑士——亚瑟王的骑士们！”  
『是我们在伦敦见到的那个吗！？』（→）  
“不，虽然那确实是亚瑟王，但与以前遇到的任何一个侧面都不同……！根据刚才观测到的从者灵基输出，这个远远凌驾资料中记载的亚瑟王之上啊！那已经是完全不能用从者级去衡量的存在了！但亚瑟王为何会变成那种怪物……！？”  
“魔力反应增强了数倍……！高文打算动真格了……！说起高文，他可是持有誓约胜利之剑的姊妹剑，也就是持有仅次于亚瑟王的宝具之人……！而且现在是白天吧！？也就是说根本没胜算！快撤退！”  
『白天三倍的传说吗……！』（→）  
“没错，被圣者数字强化身体……！骑士高文在白天是无敌的！”  
*  
“OK。那我就去把这决定传达给难民们吧。顺便去治疗一下伤患，并帮他们摄取营养。罗曼，master就交给你啦。”  
“好啦好啦，麻烦的确认工作总是全部推给我呢。行啦，交给我吧。”  
“……这是使用魔术的远程对话吗？刚刚我也听到过这位的声音……从声音的印象来看，应该是个细腻但坚韧，能够灵机应变的贤人……是这样的吗？”  
“！太棒啦，从者中第一次出现了理解我的人啦！没想到居然能等来被如此褒奖的一天！”  
『你可不能太宠这个人哦。』（→）  
“哎呀，现在可不是该高兴的场合呢。我是伽勒底的罗玛尼.阿其曼。叫我Dr.罗曼就行了。你就是在沙漠帮助了master的卢修斯……贝德维尔卿吧？”  
“……当时在下用了假名，真是太抱歉了。因为那时我也无法信任你们……”  
『毕竟是初次见面，没办法啦。』（→）  
“嗯。毕竟贝德维尔先生也有自己的难处嘛。更何况，您帮助了我们确为事实。”  
“算啦算啦。反正现在也知道了真名，就是说我们取得了你最大程度的信任了吧。骑士贝德维尔。虽然我们还不太清楚你的事，但情况十分清晰。圣都被圆桌骑士们所占据，他们成了这个时代的一大势力。更糟的是，还是作为独裁者。圆桌骑士。存在于公元五世纪左右亚瑟王身边的英灵们。聚集于圆桌，满怀荣誉感，最强的骑士们。而你也是圆桌骑士之一。原本你应该是与他们同在的英灵，但你却帮助了玛修。……打乱肃正骑士包围圈的，除了master以外还有一人。那应该就是你吧？你隐藏真实身份，混在难民群中。大概是为了不被任何人发现地进入圣都。但当你看到了master的战斗后，并没有趁乱进入圣都，而是与骑士们战斗。当时与高文起冲突并非你的本意吧。不过真是帮大忙了。你是我们的伙伴。而且还是正义的伙伴吧？”  
“……这很难说。但受到御主的影响确是事实。魔术师（Magus）阁下。正如您的推论，我是为了只身进入圣都，而隐藏了真实身份。这全都是为了谒见吾王。我想知道王为何会做出这等暴行。”  
“……嗯。我至今……也难以置信。说起圆桌骑士，本应都是品行高洁的骑士们才对……”  
“嗯。为亚瑟王传说妆点绚丽的色彩，聚集于圆桌的高傲最强骑士们。而这样的他们为什么会——”  
『或许是有什么隐情……』（→）  
“……唔。虽说这只是我的推测……第六特异点原本应该由于十字军蹂躏圣都，而造成永不结束的圣战才对。因为只要围绕圣地的战争若无法结束，就会造成人理的崩溃嘛。伽勒底，不，御主本应与魔神化的十字军战斗。但结果如我们所见，在我们到来前，十字军就被打倒了。被想守护人理的亚瑟王打倒了。”  
“芙——呜…………”  
“然而，特异点并没有被修复。反而扭曲得更为严重了。因为亚瑟王与圆桌骑士建立了圣都，支配了这个时代。他们并没有拯救这即将燃烧殆尽的大地，而是只让自己的都城保持丰饶。”  
“……确实是这样。圣都内或许确实是理想乡。可从者只是灵魂之影。不应该一直滞留在地上。容许英灵存在的时间是短暂的。大地是生活在当前的人类之物。那位贤明的亚瑟王应该十分清楚这个道理才对……”  
“……嗯。说来难以启齿，但圆桌疯了。那已然是不得不打倒的『扭曲』。”  
“……所以你才与高文卿敌对了啊。话说你好像知道伽勒底的事啊。莫非派你到这里来的是梅林吗？”  
“嗯。我从梅林阁下那里听说了你们的事。说这里会出现打算修复特异点的人。说什么只要伽勒底的罗玛尼.阿其曼在的话，此人非等闲之辈，倘若利害一致的话，就协助他们吧。”  
“梅林！是亚瑟王的宫廷魔术师梅林先生吗！”  
“正是那位梅林。他本人说自己还没做好准备，所以把自己关起来了。”  
“嗯嗯。和传说一样呢。梅林应该被幽禁在乐园（阿瓦隆）的角落才对。”  
“咦……但是……前辈，我们曾经和梅林先生——”  
『装模作样的不良……不行，我想不起来了……！』（→）  
*  
“哈哈哈。哎呀，再怎么说你也不可能超越银之臂啦。对手是梅林喔？是那个梅林。为了取胜会不择手段的，那个魔术师（人渣）中的魔术师（人渣）哦？”  
*  
“讨厌啦，达芬奇亲。这话听起来简直像是你打算操纵这东西啊？其实这玩意儿具备自动驾驶的机能吧？因为那个比制作炸弹要简单的多吧？”  
“不。说是炸弹，其实就是利用我的杖和我的魔术回路进行自爆啦。这个战术就是以我驾驶为前提。所以没必要制作什么自动驾驶机能啦。”  
“你傻啊！？这种战术肯定会被驳回的！”  
“好啦好啦。抵达圣都前，看到那个红发骑士后，我就预想到会有这种事了，这也是没办法的事。一旦被那群家伙逮到，就只有这个逃脱手段了。所以说，对我来说也没什么大不了的。只是觉得终于轮到我出场了而已。对吧，罗玛尼？从者这东西，就是个用上一两天就丢的消耗品罢了。我只是逗留时间比其他人稍微长一些。应该说，或许太长了。接下来你就好好干吧。你虽然是个胆小鬼，但也努力到现在了吧？”  
“怎么能这样，达芬奇亲……！医生，快阻止他！”  
“………………算了，毕竟是达芬奇亲会做的事。反正也没办法阻止。就让他一个人去吧？”  
“医生！”  
“啊哈哈！那我就踩足油门全速冲进去啦！要把敌人全都卷进爆炸里啰！再见啦（Civediamo），Dr.罗曼！还有master和玛修！没关系啦，天才是不灭的！如果能活下来，一定能再相见！”  
*  
“……好了。难受的话题到此为止。虽说已经进入了山岳地带，但距离村子还有多长路程？”  
“过于万能是好事，也是坏事呢。大家不知不觉过于依赖他了。很抱歉，我们已经无法准备食物了。从现在开始，只好请难民们一整天不吃不喝地朝村子前进了。”  
*  
“……嗯。原本这个时代的大地上不存在那种环形山。是自称狮子王的亚瑟王的宝具造成的吧。亚瑟王正无差别地使用那超级宝具。就像天空中所罗门的光带一样吧。大气中魔力浓度如此之高的原因也能说明了。……真是不得了。这片大地正如字面上的意义，即将被狮子王毁灭啊。”  
*  
“已经翻过三座山头了吧？已经到相当深的腹地了呢……”  
“……这样啊。就算在萨拉森人之中，也和圣地有着复杂的关系呢……但现在那里建立了圣都，已经远不止这点问题了啊。”  
“哎，但我完全没有发现——是Assassin吗！小心一点，master！”  
*  
“这样啊，太好了！这样就不会被误解了呢！你是Assassin的从者吧？说来话长，我们是——”  
“闭嘴！只会发出声音的胆小鬼没资格说话！”  
“哇哇哇，对不起，对不起~！？”  
*  
“哈哈哈还挺频繁的呢，半年一次的话，那位Assassin算是经常出状况吧。”  
“给我闭嘴！半年后还不知道自己是死是活呢！”  
*  
“原来如此，确实没错。因为没有魔术保护，一旦被发现就完了。……而且生活也好像非常艰苦。虽然不至于挨饿，但已经没有半点剩余了吧。尽管如此，居住在这里的人们却依然没有舍弃对圣地的感情。……山之民与圣都骑士。确实无法相容呢……”  
*  
（还好阿拉什的性格爽朗不介意……不如说无知真是可怕……虽说知名度不高，但阿拉什在西亚被誉为指代弓兵（Archer）这个概念的英雄啊。再加上，他还是那位奥斯曼狄斯尊重的为数不多的大英雄……）  
*  
“——以上就是我们的情况。迦勒底是为了纠正人理烧毁而成立的组织。而master则是迦勒底唯一的御主。”  
“原来如此，迦勒底，还有人理奠基啊！有意思，有意思！——等等，这可不是什么玩笑事！你们可是身负了无比重大的责任啊！”  
“唔，这个嘛……被这么说来，确实没错呢，前辈。”  
『反正我早就习惯这种强人所难的事了。对吧，罗曼。』（→）  
“哈哈哈。你能这样说，我也就安心啦！master，等你回来后，我把我秘藏的包子分给你吧！”  
“医生。刚刚那可是前辈风格的抗议。”  
“……嗯。抱歉。真的很抱歉。等迦勒底完全恢复正常后，我一定会准备丰厚的奖金……”  
*  
“嗯，正如master所说的。单独行动可不值得推荐啊，贝德维尔卿。你的灵基相当惨烈。虽然只是我这里能观测到的范围，但怎么说呢，残破过头了。迄今为止你到底有多折腾自己啊？灵基过于紊乱，看起来就像马赛克一样不安定哦？”  
*  
“哎呀，应该能行吧。毕竟从者的宝具不适用于物理法则。再说了，区区十几二十公里的距离，对他来说只是暖身运动而已啦。”  
*  
“啊哈哈。你看啊，master。贝德维尔脸颊被气流吹得抖成筛子了！”  
*  
“master。她不是伦敦的那个莫德雷德。如果手下留情，你就会被她杀掉的。——全力将她视为一名敌人战斗吧。”  
*  
“原来如此，隐藏不贞的头盔……！那个铠甲是为了向亚瑟王造反而准备的东西！和狮子王的祝福是相斥的吧！也就是说，她还没用全力吗！？”  
*  
“……是有名的归还圣剑的传说吧。圣剑誓约胜利之剑原本就是由湖之妖精赐予的。领悟自己大限已至的亚瑟王，最后选择了将圣剑经人之手归还给妖精。但是……那同时也意味着亚瑟王的死。身为忠臣的贝德维尔由于心系亚瑟王，连续两次失败了。因为只要还有圣剑，王就是不死之身。他相信被莫德雷德击中的致命伤只要圣剑就能治好。穿过森林，翻过山丘，抵达了湖泊的他对还剑一事犹豫不决。最后没能抛下圣剑，还是回到了王的身边。每次他都会向王撒谎，说‘剑已返还’。这被称为贝德维尔卿唯一一次的不忠之举。”  
*  
“嗯。人们相信王会在不列颠陷入危机时复活，再次领导人民。位于英国的亚瑟王墓碑上，也刻着‘未来的王在此沉眠’。”  
『贝德维尔……』（→）  
“嗯。贝德维尔卿的烦恼不难体会。与曾经的同胞们战斗已经让他很难受了，更何况一直敬爱着的亚瑟王居然与生前判若两人，实行苛政何况就算为了正义，向过去侍奉的王挥剑对骑士而言也是不可饶恕的行为。”  
*  
“另外也谢谢后面那个‘只有声音’的魔术师和兔子哦。”  
“芙，芙？”  
“好吧，看不到脸就很难记住名字吧。这个姑且不论，你愿意成为我们的伙伴吗？”  
“当然啦！我三藏受人之恩必回尽可能回报！而且——我一定就是为此而来的。三藏法师是旅行的高僧。那与正在旅行的你们成为伙伴是理所当然的事吧？”  
“啊，嗯。非常感谢，三藏小姐。”  
“事情发生的太快我完全跟不上，但还是要对战力得以提升感到高兴才是！谢谢你，三藏法师！能有从者加入，真是求之不得的幸运！”  
“这不是幸运哦。是佛祖保佑。”  
*  
“（嗯嗯。虽然她刚才在那里一个人哭，不过这件事就当没看到好了。）”  
“医生！你说出声音来了啦！”  
*  
“……真是个巨大的建筑物呢。大型建筑物有两栋，小型有一栋……应该是马厩吧。另外地下似乎也有空间。应该无疑是地下牢房。”  
“地下牢房吗。一定做了不少残忍的行径吧。魔术师阁下，从者反应呢？”  
“地下有两人。抱歉除此以外实在查不到什么了。地下似乎利用了古代遗迹，普通的音波定位无法探查得十分详细……”  
*  
“算啦算啦。说起表藤太，那可是被称为远东屠龙者（Dragon Slayer），有着不可思议轶事的武士哦。快点救出哈桑回村里去吧。对玛修来说，他的宝具一定是个崭新的发现。”  
“医生……？这是什么意思……？”  
“你届时亲眼看到了再说吧。哎呀呀，怎么说呢。那少女说不定真的是救赎之神呢。”  
*  
“唔。什么声音？”  
“静谧哈桑脚下一个踉跄，然后前辈在千钧一发之际抱住了她。两个人一起倒下，前辈正好成了她缓冲的垫子。哈桑小姐的面具好像被弹落了，掉在了地面上。还有就是，不知为何两人都僵硬不动，完全没有站起身的意思。”  
“唔！有种萌生了新浪漫的预感……！不对，这可不行啊。嗯，这可不行。快站起来，master。我明白你的心情，但这里可是敌人的地盘哦。”  
*  
“没听清楚啊~。你说了什么？”  
*  
“恩。毕竟连伦敦的魔雾都没问题嘛。这下就没有疑问了。master具备对不净的佑护。恐怕是玛修的盾的效果吧。能够守护契约者免受疾病之扰。”  
*  
“……事态发展成圣都攻略战了吗。全面战争曾在美国体验过，但要攻略那么巨大的城市这还是第一次。能不能顺利啊。为了攻入圣都，你们准备了多少兵力啊？单纯的进攻只会遭到反杀哦？”  
“芙，芙呜……”  
*  
“……这样啊。抱歉泼了你们冷水。兵力尚还处在劣势这点我已经明白了。”  
*  
“唔。抱歉，这种情况下我反对进攻圣都。因为没有攻略高文卿的手段再者虽说我们的目的是见到狮子王，但要说『敌人』，可还有其他的哦。”  
『还有一位王呢……』（→）  
“……对哦。那个男人对我们来说也是非常可怕的敌人……”  
“没错，埃及领土的奥斯曼迪斯。我们还没搞清他到底有什么企图。不安要素太多了。身为迦勒底的司令官，我无法同意master的参加。”  
*  
“亚兹拉尔……？莫非是指死告天使亚兹拉尔吗？”  
“……是。天命之下，为向世人宣告死亡而显现的大天使亚兹拉尔……即便违背本人意愿也被冠以其名的暗杀者……那就是我们‘山中老人’的初代……守护教团的那位大人。只要有那位大人在，圆桌骑士不足为惧。或许连对付狮子王也不成问题吧……”  
“初代山中老人——也就是各位的先祖吧！的确，他若能加入我方就太好了！”  
“唔……这就不好说了。就算是初代山中老人，还是Assassin的从者吧？虽说可以对人特化，但真的能对抗现在的圆桌骑士以及将祝福运用得得心应手的亚瑟王吗……不如说若能对抗的话，他应该早已现身，将狮子王暗杀掉了吧？”  
『也许其中有什么原因吧？』（→）  
“……………………”  
“……不，静谧阁下的话是正确的，魔术师阁下。亚兹拉尔灵庙中的从者是特殊的存在。听说对他而言，所有的从者都是平等的。无论是强者还是弱者，在他的刀刃前都不过是‘一条命’。据说那位从者并非以自身的力量杀死对手，而是与他对峙的敌人都会被‘自己的命运’所杀害。”  
“被……自己的命运吗……？这是什么意思呢，前辈……”  
『是不是类似直死之魔眼那样的东西呢……』（→）  
*  
“医生，有从者反应吗！？”  
“什么都没有！那里除了你们以外，没有任何动态反应。不，应该说——刚才那一瞬间，master的反应消失了啊！？玛修明明防御住了攻击，这到底怎么回事……！？根据我这里的观测，master已经死了啊！”  
『什么意思，好吓人！？』（→）  
*


	5. Chapter 5

Fate/GameOver X（5）

 

 

*

“不，值得到惊讶的不是这个啊，玛修——这位Assassin——难道是冠——”

“少说这种不知趣的话，魔术师。这有损尔等召唤者的无谋之勇。”

“啊哇哇，对不起——！咦？发生什么了，看不到影像了啊！？”

*

“哦。通信终于恢复了！到底发生什么了？虽然能监测到master的状态，但声音和影像都无法捕捉。谁能帮个忙，告诉我事情的始末？”

“……好的，医生。我来报告情况。”

*

“原来如此原来如此……沙漠中的异界，阿特拉斯院啊。嗯？阿特拉斯院……阿特拉斯院，是那个阿特拉斯院吗！？”

“嗯。应该就是那个阿特拉斯院。”

『我记得好像是特里斯墨吉忒斯的制造方？』（→）

“是的。解析迦勒底亚斯的灵子计算机……拟似灵子演算器特里斯墨吉忒斯的制造方。阿特拉斯院是最古老的炼金术士的子孙，也是为了‘回避不好未来’而活动的学院。迦勒底之所以能成为获得魔术协会和联合国认可的组织，据说也是归功于阿特拉斯院的协助。”

“唔……阿特拉斯院啊。这个时代的阿特拉斯院……不对，奥斯曼迪斯的沙漠是公元前的吧。那就是魔术协会成立之前的阿特拉斯院呢……总觉得会很危险啊……”

“……医生表示反对吗？反对前辈前往阿特拉斯院。”

“哎，为什么？去嘛，去阿特拉斯院！只要去到那里就能知道狮子王的真相……也就是圆桌的目的了吧？那没有反对的理由啊！”

“是……是吗。……有点意外。我还以为医生一定会反对的。”

“我确实觉得有点危险，不过在特异点里没有不危险的地方。而且我对狮子王的目的也很感兴趣。在不使用圣杯的情况下，她究竟是如何扰乱人理奠基的呢。……不过担心倒是事实。所谓魔术师的工房，设置着无数对付入侵者的陷阱。伦敦的魔术师协会地下也是这样吧？说起阿特拉斯院，那可是被称为‘可以毁灭世界七次’的魔术兵器的废弃场。把你们几个送去那个地方，如果达芬奇亲还在的话不知道会被她怎么教训……”

“……说得对。要是达芬奇亲还活着的话……”

“……当然活着啦。莱昂纳多没有消失。那个厚脸皮的天才怎么可能那么容易被干掉。”

『医生……』（→）

“……哎呀，现在可不是说废话的时候呢！先赶回东之村吧！”

*

“……说的也是。现在得优先前往阿特拉斯院。虽然王哈桑也是这样嘱咐的，但现在我们最需要的是攻略圣都的情报。目睹了制裁之光的现在，已经刻不容缓。一定得找出找出能对抗那东西的手段才行。”

*

“说定了吧。哈桑他们会留在山岳地带为圣都攻略做准备。master、玛修、贝德维尔、玄奘三藏、表藤太你们五位去沙漠。会合地点还是在这个村子吗？”

*

“反应本身没什么大不了的，以你们现在的实力完全轻松解决！只要穿过这里，就进入沙漠了，我的通讯在沙漠中无法连上。但我会一直监控master的反应，所以不会出现意义消失的情况！很遗憾无法为你们导航，总之多加小心！等你们从沙漠再次回到荒野的时候，定要让我看到进一步成长了的master哦！”

『感谢你一直以来的帮助，医生！』（→）

“不不，这是我该说的话。从个人角度来说，我无论怎么感谢你都不够啊。哎呀，现在可没空说长话了。我也要振作一些才行。”

“芙————呜！”

*

“啊。太好了，终于连上了。你们从沙漠地带回来了啊。没事就好。还看到了达芬奇亲的样子。嗯，天下太平——等下什么啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！？居然是达芬奇亲吗啊啊啊啊啊！？当时都那么完美地炸碎了，居然还活着吗啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！？”

“哟，罗玛尼，感谢你不堪入目的反应！等我回去以后，务必请好好尝尝我的新招，宇航员本垒打！”

“……开玩笑的啦。没什么，这点还算可以接受的范围。我并没有非常意外啦。只是担心master和玛修会难过，所以才配合气氛搞了这么一出而已啦。就算莱昂纳多不在，我也只会感到很棘手而已啦。只是这样而已哦。”

“讨厌啦，这个人好恶心。男人的逞强一点都不可爱哦？超过三十岁的单身男人更不用说了。”

“我才没在逞强呢~！只是帮忙做事的人回来了觉得很高兴而已~！重要的是，你是怎么幸存下来的？你的法杖不是爆炸了吗？怎么想都应该死定了才对啊。”

*

『嗯……我能理解加拉哈德的心情……』（→）

“说得对……能理解加拉哈德的……等等，master，你知道与玛修融合的英灵的真名了吗！？”

“嗯。在阿特拉斯院，福……福气比较好，中了头彩。所以得知了将力量托付给我的英灵的真名，以及狮子王圣枪的真面目。现在我就将关于圣枪的情报发过去。”

“是吗，这太好了。那报告书就麻烦你了。”

（……前辈，因为福尔摩斯先生拜托过我们，让我们把调查迦勒底的事向医生保密吧。）

*

“……属性变化啊。很有可能。也就是说，在这个特异点里出现的亚瑟王不是英灵……”

“而是神灵……神的那类吗……！”

*

“亚瑟王变质的事待会儿再说！现在的情况太糟糕了！不仅这个时代早就崩溃了，还要创造一个不包含在人理内的人类世界！？如果真成了这样，就算能打败所罗门，让人理烧却化为乌有，人类史也会变得乱七八糟啊！狮子王的圣枪——圣都卡美洛是人理修复后的癌变。不惜任何代价都要阻止狮子王……！”

*

“没错没错，咬咬牙逞个强，把‘我们没有任何失败的要素’作为卖点。按照惯例，沙漠中是无法通讯的，你们小心点哦，master、玛修。”

*

“综上所述，我们走最短距离抵达了东之村。勉强算是在决战前赶上了！”

*

“……监控状况良好。你们所在地时刻为七点整。晴空万里无云。圣都近在眼前。对方也已经发现了我方的进军，在正门处配置了大量士兵。联合军与圣都军，双方一触即发。无论哪方只要再动一步，都会成为开战的信号。master，准备好了吗？”

*

“嗯，我确实看到了骷髅的纹样！但令人震惊的不是这点！这场风暴中不包含任何魔力！是单纯的自然现象！可是却有具备极高的指向性！这可真是天助我也啊！”

“噢噢，这钟声是……！兰斯洛特卿！这就是初代大人的力量啊！他遵守了约定！现在正是进军之时！”

『只要有这沙尘暴，弓箭就射不过来！』（→）

*

“看来你们是第一个呢。联合军虽然也陆陆续续进入圣都了，他们人数众多。难以避免和肃正骑士们正面对上。联合军正在圣都正门附近一边压制一边向圣都中心——王城前进。时间差大概有一小时左右吧。趁他们引来圣都军注意力的这个机会，冲进王城吧！”

*

“等一下，魔力计数器突破极限了！停，大家快停下！这已经是时空断层级的反应了啊！？现在某种巨大的存在正要在你们那里出现！”

“这是……！？医生，是墙壁！光之壁一样的东西围住了王城！”

“……！这光和圣剑是一样的……是圣枪伦戈米尼亚德的外装！”

“——准备早已完成了吗。罗玛尼，圣都周边的热量现在怎么样！？”

“以加速度上升中！而且在这个时代的四周都感知到了重力的崩溃！世界开始关闭了！三藏法师看到的世界的尽头——什么都没有的空间，正在向圣都推进！”

“开始了……正在建造尽头之塔吗，居然这么快……！”

“敌性反应接近中！大家准备好！敌人来了！”

*

“糟了……联合军也在那墙壁前进退两难。圣都军看准了这个好机会，开始两面夹击了！照这样下去会全灭的！一定要想办法消灭那墙壁！那玩意是突然出现的，那也一定有办法消除！各位，快搜索周边！看有没有出入口，或者有没有发生源！？”

*

“他……不，莫德雷德也有侍奉亚瑟王的理由啊……现在可没空心平气和了！快探索周围的情况！若不尽快让这面墙消失的话，一切都完了！”

*

“——不。士兵或许会这样，但是真正的目标可不会。想要挤压时代的重力变动并没有停止。狮子王的圣枪尚健在！刚才破坏的应该是类似圣枪鞘之类的东西吧。只要狮子王还在，人理的崩溃就不会停止！”

*

“是王城！终于到了，前辈！”

“我这里也通过影像确认了！但敌性反应出现了！入口附近有高浓度的魔力反应！是肃正骑士！周边没有相同的反应！恐怕这是和肃正骑士的最后战斗了！是皇家护卫，性能和迄今为止的不能同日而语吧！要小心啊，master！”

*

“别说蠢话了，你们也快抓紧时间！兰斯洛特卿好像已经进入王城了哦！”

*

“……！闲聊先告一段落，后方阶梯下方发现强烈的灵基反应……！这是——圆桌骑士！骑士高文正在往这里赶来！”

*

“……终于快到了呢。有很强大的魔力反应。前面就是圣都最高的位置。一定是王座。……狮子王究竟是什么。为什么第六特异点会变成这样。所有的答案，都在这扇门的后面。……准备好了吗，master。”

『……走吧。去狮子王的王座！』（→）

“……是！第六冠位指定，最终工程——开始！”

*

『这只不过是标本啊！』（→）

“——你这样认为吗？你是这样认为的吗，盾之骑士啊。人虽有寿命，但在其中寿命更为限定之人啊……玛修.基列莱特。若是你，应该能明白我的理想吧？”

“……！”

“这………………这个。”

『玛修！看着我，别听她胡说！』（→）

“master，不用再说了！狮子王的精神构造已经完全神灵化了！她已经失去作为人类的价值观！靠对话是解决不了的！用战斗，破坏那把圣枪！这样一来这个时代就能恢复原貌！”

“——真性急啊，罗玛尼.阿其曼。很有你的作风。但是我的结论也一样。我已经回答了问题。若要否定我，那我也会否定你们。”

“终将逝去之物。早已逝去之物。感叹生命有限的人们啊。知晓汝等的极限，接受我的庇护吧。盾之骑士啊。想要保护生命——就不要与我为敌。”

*

『……』

『总有一些东西——比生命更重要！！！』（→）

*

“呜，示巴居然炸了几块——！？魔力已经传到这边了吗！？可恶，几乎完全看不到影像！大家怎么样了！？打败伦戈米尼亚德了吗……！？”

*

“……不会吧。这是怎么一回事，为什么迄今为止一直处在错误的运转状态中……！？master，你那边的贝德维尔卿是真的吗！？观测结果有异常！完全没有灵基反应！魔术回路也是人类级别……应该说，这——这是普通的人类啊！你身边的那个人不是从者！他和你一样，是普通人类！”

*

“这不可能，如果是真的，那可是1500年啊！？你寻找亚瑟王寻找了1500年吗！？人类不可能活那么久！誓约胜利之剑会停止持有人的成长。但那是肉体的事。精神不会变得不老！如此漫长的时间里——就一人？一个人持续着你的赎罪之旅吗！？怎么能有如此凄惨的事！残酷也要有个限度吧！”

『医生你给我闭嘴！！！！！！！』（→）

*

“……我这里也确认特异点崩溃。吞噬时代的重力变动也消灭了。随着圣枪的消失，圣都也正在消失。……这样一来，那个时代的混乱就完全消失了。”

*

“对了，是圣杯……master已经回收了圣杯！扰乱人理的圣枪消失后，修复急速开始了！圣都本身就是不可能存于这个时代的东西，所以时代的修复力比以往的几次要快好几倍！会将这个时代中原本没有的东西强制送回‘原来的地方’！但这并不是消失。达芬奇亲、玛修、master都只是被强制召回伽勒底而已，放心吧！”

*

“……！也就是说，第七个特异点在比所罗门王还要早的过去时代吗！我一直以为，是所罗门在临死前事先看透了人理奠基会变大的时代，为了让圣杯出现在那些时代，而把圣杯作为遗产留了下来——”

“……你的猜测是正确的。六个圣杯。报上魔神之名的使者们。或是作为魔术王的子孙散布在世界上，一直活到觉醒之时的魔术师们。他们是从魔术王的时代开始，一直生活在直到2016年为止的人类史中的存在。但只有第七个圣杯，是魔术王亲手送到过去的。而这才是人理烧却的第一步。将人类史的根基彻底破坏的存在。”

*

『……！』

『……那个混蛋……！！』（→）

*

“魔术王没这样说过吗？要是能到达第七个圣杯，那就承认你们是威胁。那并不意味着要得到七个圣杯。第七个圣杯才是奈须蘑菇（魔术王）绝对的自信。只要那里没有被复原，人理烧却就会进行。”

“——能够筛选了。只要能知道这么多，就能观测到第七个特异点了！谢谢你狮子王！下次见面请让我献上一个感谢的吻！”

“哼。如果还有下次的话。”

*

“强制退去开始了！大家快把注意力集中在自己的形态上！优先考虑回伽勒底这件事！”

*

“对。创造不留下记录的东西。这才是人类这种知性体的最强异能啊。”

“医生。圣杯已经保管完成了吗？”

“嗯，刚才已经严密地锁起来了。这样一来第六特异点就安全啦。这次也辛苦你了，master。这样一来，就只剩一个特异点了。……另外，根据狮子王的情报，已经解析出了第七特异点。”

“……！究竟是哪里啊，医生。狮子王说比魔术王的时代还要早。也就是比公元前1011年更为古老的过去……”

“——公元前2600年。观测到在古代美索不达米亚有个特异点。”

*

『……该死。』

『不祥的预感应验啦啊啊啊啊啊！！！！！』（→）

*

“……你那是什么反应啊，master。算了。总之，灵子转移到公元前的成功率实在是太低了。就算从现在起，管制室的工作人员齐心协力，公元前的灵子转移证明也要花不少时间。俗话说，心急吃不了热豆腐。希望你暂时以第二临战态势待机。没关系，只要将休息也当做一种训练好了。而且这一次特别辛苦吧。master，当然玛修也需要休息吧？”

『……（被罗曼叮嘱了……）』（→）

“嗯嗯。既然决定了，那就回自己房间把旅途的疲劳冲洗干净吧！……不过，千万不要放松警惕哦。公元前2600年。那正是被称作『神代』的世界。在第七特异点等着你的，将是史无前例的东西。因为那是个神、恶魔、以及死之国都真实存在的世界啊。同时——那里还有某种连所罗门王都无法看透的‘存在’。第七特异点会充斥着可怕怪物，以及惊人的人类否定吧。而克服这个难关，就是你，还有我们的工作。伽勒底最后的任务——去之前一定要好好养精蓄锐。”

『就没点好消息吗？』（→）

“啊啊。好消息的话，确实有一件。就在刚才，召唤可能的灵基一览中出现了一个新的位置。他虽然原本没有什么能成为英灵的功绩，但可能是因为这次的功绩被人理认同了，也可能是因为狮子王的体恤。总之，你们很快就能见面了。听了可不要吃惊哦？他的名字是——”

*******

“开始呼叫仅过了五分钟就抵达了。看来你气势十足呢，master。虽然一大早就紧急呼叫你，但看你的样子，应该不需要说明了吧。”

『嗯。这一天终于到来了啊。』（→）

“嗯，没错。这一天终于到来了。从迦勒底内部的时钟来看，我们的时间没剩多久了。消失了的未来已经迫在眉睫。在那之前，我们必须排除人理烧却的原因才行。冠位指定就是为此而存的。这段漫长的旅程也很快就要画上句点了。master。通过你和玛修的表现和努力。”

“非常抱歉，迟到了两分钟！玛修.基列莱特前来报到！”

“芙呜！”

『？玛修你是不是有点太紧张了？』（→）

“您……您这么看吗？对不起，我已经用比平时冷三倍的冷水洗过脸了……但看来还是无法消解这种紧张感……不过前辈的这句话让我心情舒畅了。先得道一声『早上好』才对吧，前辈。”

“嗯嗯，你们感情好那再好不过。虽说气势是必要的，但团队合作也是非常重要的。那我们正式开始吧——master。玛修。我们迦勒底再今天上午7点，完成了前往第七特异点的灵子转移准备。时间所剩无几。我们已经没有时间可以浪费了。最后的特异点……据说是所罗门亲自送往过去的第七个圣杯的回收任务，希望能交给你们。……虽然已经再三确认过了，但还是要问你们准备好了吗？想必这次也会是趟艰难的旅程——”

『那还用说。你就好好期待我们带回来的纪念品吧。』（→）

“芙，芙呜！”

“也是，master就是这种人。一定是我太杞人忧天了。那我们开始作战会议吧。这次灵子转移的目的地是人类史的开端——”

*

“虽然莱昂纳多的说法很轻挑，但这次确实是难能可贵的经验。你们将投身到现代人无从得知的古代世界。虽然危险程度无法估量，但也希望能有与危险不相伯仲程度的美好发现哦。”

『我会连医生的份一起好好体验的。』（→）

“嗯。待一切都解决，旅行结束后，记得把你们的收获全都告诉我哦。”

“我说你们够了，禁止沉浸于这种感动的氛围中~。master接下来可是要去战斗的哦？这时就该在背后推他一下表示助威才是嘛。真是的。罗玛尼你去稍微睡会吧。想要平静下来就是疲倦的表现哦。”

“真失礼，我已经休息得很充分啦。我现在也是干劲十足、精神焕发的呀。来吧，筐体已经准备好了。从现在开始，就是你的战斗了，master。虽然第六特异点已经是个前所未有的特殊情况了，但这次的难度估计与那次相同。毕竟时代特殊。一定要时刻保持冷静，不能忘记从容，以便无论发生什么的时候都能及时应对。紧绷的神经容易被巨大冲击摧毁。多少有点吊儿郎当的生物会比较强韧的意思啦。”

『眼前就有一个很好的榜样。』（→）

*

“…………”

“唔？怎么了，玛修？我觉得以你的性格，应该早就做好心理准备了的吧。”

“嗯。我已经做好了思想准备，决心全力帮助御主探索第七特异点并完成任务。……尽管如此。对不起，医生。我能问你一个问题吗？”

“什么问题？只要是我能回答就行。”

“……嗯。是个比较哲学性的问题……人类……不，生命有意义吗？不是主观的意思，而是从客观来看。我以前明明从未考虑过这个问题，但无论如何都很在意。”

“唔……真是个困难的问题呢。要从客观来看啊。当然从神（蘑菇）的视点来看，或许每个生命看来都一样是‘毫无意义的存在’吧。”

“………………”

“但是啦，人的生存意义或是价值之类的，本来就是不存在的哦？直到最后一刻。”

“直到……最后一刻？”

“对。若要追寻其意义，那可以说万物皆没有。毕竟意义不是存在的东西，而是后来被加上去的。人类没有带着任何意义地出生、长大、走向寿命的尽头。而在结束的时候，这生命究竟曾是怎样的存在这意义才会诞生。这就是所谓的人生啊，玛修。我们不是为了意义而活的。是为了发现生存的意义而活下去的。”

“——嗯。我也希望能够这样活下去。谢谢你，Dr.罗曼。我想对您给予我的所有亲切表示感谢。”

“——。”

*

「反召唤系统 启动。

开始进行 灵子转换。」

「距离灵子转换开始 还剩3、2、1……」

「全工程 完成（Clear）。

开始 实际验证  第七Grand Order。」

*

“呀————啊啊啊啊啊啊！”

“芙————呜呜呜呜呜呜！”

『哇————啊啊啊啊啊！』（→）

“在往下掉，正在往下掉，蹦极！根据目测，当前高度两百公尺！”

『医生果然是又熬夜了吧！！！！！！！』（→）

“离触地还剩7秒！御御御……御主，请指示！我该怎么办！？”

『冷静点来准备着地……！』（→）

“！是，玛修.基列莱特会全力以赴！御主，请抓住我的手……！好，抓住了！请顺势抱紧我的腰——！”

“芙，芙——呜！”

“宝具，展开……！加拉哈德先生，请将您的力量借给我……！”

*

“你们俩都没事吗！？没事吧！？太好了，我一时间都不知道会怎么样！”

“是的。虽然从两百公尺的高空自由落体下来，但多亏了御主反应迅速才能得救。虽然迄今为止我们遭遇过很多意外状况，但还从没经历过被投放到高空这种情况。医生，到底发生了什么……？”

“……因为……灵子转移似乎遭到了故意妨害。我们设定的目的地是这个时代最大的都市，并且也成功了。但在灵子转移成立后，你们就立刻被强制从该地点弹了出来。”

“……这还真是。难道是魔术王的妨害吗？”

『唔……我觉得应该不是吧。』（→）

“嗯。我也同意master的意见。恐怕将你们弹开的是都市的力量。所罗门也不是万能的。不可能每时每刻警戒着不知道何时会出现的我们。”

“劳驾，虽然你们话才说到一半，但我插一句嘴~☆罗曼，结果出来了。刚才那是被结界强制清退了哦。乌鲁克市似乎布设了防御结界。想必是为了防御袭击吧。”

“……也就是说，我们是被都市的防卫机关给弹开了吧。虽然我们确实算是非法入侵者……”

“……嗯。问题在于，为何那里要布设如此危险的结界吧。看来和迄今为止的特异点一样，可以认为乌鲁克市也正面临危机。master、玛修。我们先重新确认一下状况。虽然我们这儿也在计算坐标，但观测精度很低。应该说情报量实在太大了！不愧是公元前的世界，大气中的魔力浓度高到这里的情报处理速度完全跟不上。既然如此，那master目视到的影像反而会成为解析的线索。如何，有没有发现什么奇怪的地方？空中的光带现在怎么样？”

“啊……对了。继续确认状况。空中的光带……果然，这里也有。”

“……是吗。这个时代也有啊。这样一来，应该可以认定，在‘进行人理烧却的地方’就一定会出现了吧。那其他地方呢？你们那儿是个怎么样的地方？”

『怎么看都是座废墟。』（→）

“是吗，果然是废墟啊……哎呀，虽然从影像上大致能看出来，唉……那里距乌鲁克相当遥远。本打算让你们在前往乌鲁克之前筹备一些食物……”

“嗯，很遗憾……一眼望去全是废墟，别说食物了，连情报都无法搜集……”

“就是啊……不幸中的万幸，只有达芬奇亲的围巾还在正常运作吧。根据返回我们这里的数据显示，大气中的魔力浓度比埃及领地还要浓。master，身体情况如何？会不会耳鸣或是头痛？”

『说起耳鸣……我倒是听到了一些叫声。』（→）

“鼓膜出现异常了吗？不，说听到叫声，也就意味着——”

“！请等一下，医生！我似乎听到了些微类似地面震动的声音——有异样魔力反应正在接近！你那里是否能够监控到！？”

“！刚才确认了，是敌对反应！由于是从未见过的模式，所以没能及时确认！工作人员们也在说抱歉！啊啊不，这问题以后再谈，要来了！这是公元前2600年，古代苏美尔——神代领域的首次战斗。但无需畏惧。你们丝毫没有落于下风。让这个时代好好见识一下跨越了六个特异点的御主和其从者的力量吧！”

『不愧是医生，我有干劲啦——！』（→）

*

“发生什么事了！？master的反应变得通红了！？”

“是因为……刚才从天上掉下来了一位女性……啊。迷之女性从前辈身上移开了。”

“那时代的坠机事故也太多了吧！？不过能遇到当地人是好事，马上打听情报——唔哎……唔噢……哇噢噢噢噢噢噢！？这反应，是真的吗！？没有搞错！？”

“……那是什么，远视的神秘？总觉得这声音听起来就很想让人抱怨他两句呢。不过算了。现在先谈你的事吧。谈谈该如何处罚你这个胆敢未经许可就触碰我肢体（身体）的无礼之徒的问题吧。”

『别拦我，玛修！！我要杀了她！！！！！！！！！！！！』（→）

*

“抱歉，因为你们那儿似乎挺麻烦的样子，所以移开了一会儿视线！从北方有大量的热源反应，正在接近中！应该是刚才魔兽们的同伙！你们俩，赶快进入迎击态势！”

“是……！御主，请指示！”

『OK！不知名小姐请退后！』（→）

“哼。状态切换的速度相当不错嘛。但是，作为术者的观察力还差得远呢。因为危险所以让我退后？你以为自己在对谁说话啊，你这土包子！”

『…………果然……在打倒魔兽之前……还是应该先杀了她！！！！！！！』（→）

*

“恩奇都？他自称恩奇都吗！？如果是的话，就是最棒的救星了！毕竟是与那位国王齐名的那个时代的最强存在呀！master，这个人可以信任！与他合作脱离这个困境吧！”

*

『不，我觉得情况糟得不能更糟了……』

『我才是我（恩奇都）啊……？？那么这个自称是恩奇都（我）的人，是谁啊！？』（→）

*

 


	6. Chapter 6

Fate/GameOver X（6）

 

*

『你究竟是……？』（→）

“我应该已经自我介绍过了吧。那边的魔术师应该很了解我吧？”

“啊，是的。对不起，我刚才被过于强大的力量惊得哑口无言了。你说你是恩奇都吧？而且不是从者。而是作为一个生命活着。换言之，你是当地人吧。居然能拥有如此力量——哎呀呀，真不愧是神之兵器！传说与吉尔伽美什王不分伯仲，世界最强‘拥有意志的宝具’的称号真不是浪得虚名！”

『（虽然说不知道出了什么事，暂时还是按兵不动吧。）』（→）

“对。名为恩奇都的人，是世界最古老英雄故事，吉尔伽美什史诗中的登场人物。拥有过人的能力却恣意妄为，不遵从诸神嘱咐的国王，吉尔伽美什。为了劝诫那位吉尔伽美什王，诸神用‘泥’捏成人形。拥有与人类相同的灵魂，能自如改变肉体形状，有时还能直接化为宝具贯穿敌人——结合诸神所有的力量精心制作而成的全世界最强‘神造人类’。那就是恩奇都。”

“没错！美索不达米亚文明虽然是用泥制作出各种物品的文明，但可以说他就是其中最顶峰的艺术品！拥有变换自如的柔韧度，却具备最极致的锋利！连神兽也能击杀、束缚的大自然的分身！如果说吉尔伽美什王是作为『天之楔』被诸神创造而出的人与神的混血，那恩奇都就是为了将吉尔伽美什带回诸神一侧的『天之锁』。呵。虽然刚才达芬奇亲正在闹别扭地说‘这种程度的事我也能做到’，但我可以断言这只是在逞强！总之，只要恩奇都来了，已经没有比这更值得放心的事了！他是人类的同伴！毕竟他是具备连当时身为暴君的吉尔伽美什王都无法破坏的端正之心与道德的英雄啊！”

*

『（——那个。）』

『（被这么吹捧，连我都觉得有些不好意思了。）』（→）

*

“是指身为娼妇也是圣女的姗汉特吧。不，这个时代的娼妇跟现代的意义不太一样，这个问题现在暂且不谈了。恩奇都。你将master称为迦勒底的御主。也就是说，你已经很清楚我们的状况了吧？”

“对。扰乱时代的圣杯，以及被授予圣杯的人所引发的对历史的改编。由此产生特异点，借此毁坏人理基础的魔术王的企图。乌鲁克的巫女长已经揭示了这些情况。我之所以会来到这里，也是遵照巫女长的神谕。要我保护来自异乡的最后客人。”

“那这个时代还没有崩溃吧？不仅如此，还在与魔术王战斗着？”

“那当然。虽然不知道你们以前经历过的时代情况如何，但神代的人类是不会屈服于‘世界毁灭’程度的灾害的。毕竟因为诸神心血来潮导致的灭亡危机之类的，我们早就经历过好几次啦。所以大家基本都顽强得惊人。”

“原来如此，我懂我懂。虽然顽强，但却很怕情侣吵架或夫妻争执之类的事吧。”

“是啊。真令人头疼。面对大问题时会团结一致，但小问题却让人束手无策。这就是人类建造的都市的特征。虽然这座城市如你们所见，已经变成这个样子了。那自我介绍就告一段落吧。再继续停留在这里，魔兽们就会靠过来。先让我带你们到安全的地方吧。琐碎的事情沿途再说。”

『……请多指教。』（→）

“？您把右手伸出来这动作，是代表了什么异常吗？”

“这是握手啦，恩奇都先生。前辈是想与恩奇都先生您握手。”

“啊啊，这就是……对不起，我还不太习惯。那再次郑重请您多多指教啦，master。像这样握住手就可以了吧？”

“………………”

“好好。既然已经熟络了，那我们尽快换个地方吧。恩奇都，你打算带我们去的地方是乌鲁克吗？如果是在这个世界里最大的都市，乌鲁克市的话，灵脉应该也能保持稳定。达芬奇亲一直在嚷嚷着让你们赶快去设阵。”

“阵……是指召唤阵吧。我明白了，那我们抓紧时间吧。啊，对了。可能会绕一些远路，还请你们理解。这是为了避开魔兽的措施。毕竟大家的安全是无可替代的。”

『………………』（→）

“好的。请多指教，恩奇都先生。感谢您刚才出手相助。”

“没事，我也很开心。从迦勒底到来的御主是像你们这样的人。我还以为是更为……那个……毕竟听说是代表人类的御主要来，所以……我一直在警戒，担心会不会是吉尔伽美什那样类型的人。但看来是我杞人忧天啦。欢迎来到诸神老朽的古美索不达米亚，我代表新的时代欢迎你们，master。”

*

“呼。虽然途中也遭到了魔兽的袭击，但看来是平安逃出废墟了呢。这个是……奇怪？从我这边看来，你们怎么在往北方走？根据观测结果，乌鲁克不是在东南方吗？我还以为你们会顺着幼发拉底河南下啊。”

“不能这么急性子啊，罗玛尼医生。要是穿越南部，必然会进入其他女神的势力范围——啊啊，我差点忘了。各位并不清楚现在美索不达米亚的状况吧。那我先从这方面开始说明吧。简单说，美索不达米亚已经被逼到濒临毁灭的边缘。十二座要塞都市中有八成已经毁灭。苟活下来的人们只能聚集在乌鲁克市，用于面对逐渐逼近的灭亡之刻。”

“……扰乱这个时代的人究竟是谁？还是持有圣杯之人吗？”

『是那位国王吗？』（→）

“嗯嗯。大家应该都这么想。毕竟这个时代的国王就是那位暴君吉尔伽美什。他运用圣杯的力量施以暴政，毁灭世界，这种情况确实不难想象！”

“不，圣杯没有落入任何人之手。正在摧毁这个世界的人并非魔术王的爪牙。美索不达米亚正因与魔术王同等级，甚至可以说在他之上的存在而毁灭。嗯。简单地说，想要毁灭人类的是神。当然，不是你们作为教义所宣扬的『神』，而是实际存在的神——因为现身于此地的『三女神同盟』的关系，美索不达米亚的大地有六成被占夺走了。”

“女……女神大人！？”

“芙，芙——呜！”

『（我就知道……！伊什塔尔在这里能有什么好事！）』（→）

“迦勒底也有神灵从者吗……？这倒是……有点出人意料呢。我还以为若非在神代，是无法完成如此强大的召唤术的呢……”

“不，这次指定中遇到的每一位女神都是在限定条件下被缩小了的存在。灵基只能算英灵规模，应该没有神的『权能』。”

“太好了。这样我就能理解。算是神的分灵吧。但是，在这美索不达米亚现身的女神们不一样。虽然她们也是被某个人召唤来的神灵，但她们的灵基能作为真正的‘神’成立。刚才跟我们战斗的，是其中一柱神的手下。不，应该称它们为孩子比较妥当吧。『三女神同盟』正如其名，是三柱女神缔结的同盟。她们的底细尚不明朗。只有目的倒是相当明确。”

『…………目的是？』（→）

“——抹杀人类。一个都不留，完全消灭。『将延续今后历史的人类在此根绝』。这似乎就是她们的目的。”

“怎么能这样……竟然不是扰乱时代，而是期望人类灭亡……！？那不就跟魔术王一样了吗！既然是女神，难道不该是人类的伙伴吗！？”

“神从来都不是人类的伙伴啊。对诸神来说，人类只是劳动力而已。相传美索不达米亚的诸神是基于‘能代替他们干活的存在’为理念而创造了人类。不论真相如何，对诸神来说，人类最多只能算是庇护对象，而不是倾注爱情的对象。号称深爱世人的神，只是因为功能过多而导致逻辑错误才会这么说啦。比如说大女神伊南娜。啊啊，在阿卡德语里面是叫做伊什塔尔吧。那位女神有着与神不符的支离破碎的性质。热爱丰收、热爱人类、热爱战争、热爱不平等。一边诉说着对人类的热爱，却又喜欢人类相互残杀的战争，很矛盾吧？”

『嗯，确实（他是我）……』（→）

“是啊。但如果把这视为逻辑错误的话，就全都说得通了。因为拥有太多属性、机能，所以缺乏统一性。换言之，就是脑袋有问题。”

“……真是有趣的解释。因为机能太多所以产生了冗余……在多神教中，诸神的职位被详细划分。反过来说，正是因为他们各司其职，所以才没有冗余。所以具备热爱人类这种冗余行为的神很少，你是这个意思吗？”

“是啊。会热爱人类的大多是担负着许多机能与责任的主神吧？神担负的责任越多，就越容易犯逻辑上的错误。就和人一样。……哎哟，在这里谈论神的事也于事无补吧。在此地现身的三柱的女神们都以各自的方式蹂躏着美索不达米亚。其中势力最强大的一位，就是『魔兽女神』，是从希腊世界到来的女神。……嗯，应该马上就能看到了。比起口头说明，还是让你们看现场比较简洁明了。只要从这个高台眺望，就能把北壁的状况一览无遗。那就是第一个威胁。将这世界头部嚼碎的『魔兽女神』的魔手。”

『那是……城墙？』（→）

“没错。这是趁魔兽们淹没北部时，将巴比伦市解体，用那些建材盖出来的。现在这东西被人们这么称呼。人类的希望，守护天下的最大、最后的堡垒。绝对魔兽战线巴比伦尼亚。”

*

“嗯……明明败像这么明显，不知为何，整体看来却占着赢面……到底是什么样的人在负责那座要塞的指挥啊……”

『八成是坚忍不拔的人吧。』（→）

“……嗯，确实。他们也在流着无谓的鲜血。根本不需要全都毁灭。明明只要放着不管也会死绝，却要做这种无谓之举。”

“芙……？”

『恩奇都……？』（→）

“不好意思，我说得太难听了。就算是魔兽也有生命。我太过感伤了。有兴趣的话随时都能参加战线哦。现在乌鲁克的征兵考试变得非常宽松了。”

“唔……嗯。虽然确实非常想帮忙，但master一个人也改变不了什么。所以现在还是先赶往乌鲁克吧。既然军队还在运作，就代表指挥官——王还健在吧。只要侵袭乌鲁克的威胁不是因圣杯而发狂的王，而是那个叫『三女神同盟』的存在，那交涉应该能轻松搞定。去谒见王，说明我们的目的，找出这个时代的圣杯，将其回收。要怎么介入那个北壁的事，等搞定这些后再考虑吧。没问题吧，master。”

『……我明白了，医生。』（→）

“谈妥了吗？那我们快赶路吧。就像刚才被魔兽袭击一样，这里也很危险。总之先进入视野较差的森林里去吧。”

*

“对。那个传说有两个版本。苏美尔版和阿卡德版之间存在出入呢。根据古代文献记载，西侧也有杉木林。所以就算这里有杉木林，也不足为奇才对，但是……”

『……真是座阴暗得有些诡异的森林呢。』（→）

“……嗯。我也这么认为。在吉尔伽美什史诗中，杉木林是圣域。还有人称之为雪白的杉木林呢。但这里——仿佛在魔物的肚子里。”

“怎么了？有什么放心不下的事吗？”

“（该怎么办，前辈……？该指出我们正在远离乌鲁克的事实吗？）”

『（这个人毫无疑问就是我本人……）……稍微观望一下情况吧。』（→）

“啊啊，你们是在意方向的问题吧。其实前方的河边有一座码头啦。码头那还停靠着船，所以只要抵达那里，就能顺流而下到达目的地了。虽然我猜你们都已经很累了，但再加把劲吧。只要穿过这座森林，就结束了。”

“…………前辈，这……”

“真的吗！这真是一个好消息！我还不知道前面有一座码头呢！”

『（梅林！？啧）可疑的家伙又增加了！』（→）

*

“不要这么说嘛。不过我刚才其实已经听到了。你是master吧？那么，那位姑娘是？”

“我叫玛修.基列莱特。这位是恩奇都先生。”

“恩奇都？你是说恩奇都吗？唔……那就伤脑筋了。嗯，非常伤脑筋。”

“……为什么？我有什么奇怪的吗？”

“哎呀。只是如果你是恩奇都的话，我就不得不怀疑自己的记忆是不是出问题了。现在正在乌鲁克指挥着战线的吉尔伽美什王，是寻找完不老不死灵草后回来的国王。也就是说——”

“什么——等等，那就奇怪了！”

*

『是贤王的那个吉尔吗！？』

『我（恩奇都）已经死了吗！？』（→）

*

“如果这个时代位于吉尔伽美什王探索不老不死之后的话，事情就说不通了！吉尔伽美什王之所以探索不老不死，都是因为挚友的恩奇都的死亡。如果探索已经结束，就说明恩奇都早就已经死了！作为从者姑且不论，但恩奇都是不可能作为当地人存在的！”

『玛修，离那家伙远点……！』（→）

“呵——呵呵，呵呵呵呵呵呵呵呵！不过说得也是。这种谎言，这种即兴演出确实会瞬间穿帮呢！你好啊，master。你们好啊，迦勒底的无能人士们。啊啊——不过真是太可惜了！只要再坚持一下，就能看到很有趣的东西了呢！你们就是所谓旧人类最后的希望吧？虽然人类都是失败品，但在他们之中出类拔萃的失败品就是你们。要是能将此稀有品献给位于前方的女神，定能见识到很精彩的活地狱吧！”

“之所以将我们引领至此，全都是陷阱吗……！你真的是恩奇都先生吗！？”

“那当然。既然我像恩奇都一样说话，拥有与恩奇都相同的性能，那我就是恩奇都本人。或者该说，倒是你们为什么会先入为主德认为恩奇都（我）一定是人类的伙伴呢？我可是被诸神造出来的兵器哦？那会站在女神这方才是理所当然的吧？”

『不，其实造出我（恩奇都）来的人是——』（→）

*

“……！敌方个体，恩奇都进入战斗态势了！但是……我清楚他的战斗能力——只凭我们，根本……！”

“没错。你们一丁点胜算都没有。知道我为什么要特地与你们一同战斗吗？当然是为了让你们弄清楚我们的性能差距啊！啊哈哈，人类真是太不像样了！所以去死不就好了嘛。旧型就该沐浴在痛骂声中死去。一边羡慕着完美的兵器，一边坠入废弃场吧！”

“————！”

*

『…………』

『……可恶！这种微妙的赞同感是怎么回事……！』（→）

*

“芙，芙呜！”

“！？我们正在与暂定名敌方恩奇都的人战斗——咦？”

『不知不觉恩奇都就不见了……！？』（→）

“哈哈哈！哎呀，非常顺利，非常顺利！果然对精神攻击还没有抵抗力呢。虽然欺骗纯真小孩令人有些过意不去，但这个先搁置一边。这都是为了我们能活下去。哪怕是非绅士的行为，稍微做一点人家也是会原谅的啦。毕竟对手是『三女神同盟』的调解人，所有乌鲁克人民眼中的叛徒，恩奇都嘛。”

*

『原来如此，目视所见的现状是梅林的一个梦吗。』

『…………微妙的受到巨大的打击…………』（→）

*

“那位少年……不，少女？反正哪种都行。被他所杀掉的战士才真的是数不胜数。因为身为魔兽们指挥官的那位少年，才能被称为魔术王的直属手下啊！”

『恩奇都是魔术王的……！？』（→）

“嗯。他打着这个名号，毁灭了诸多要塞都市。虽然乌鲁克的人们都认为他是假冒的，但遗憾的是，那种战斗力是如假包换的恩奇都本人。你们也要当心一点。虽然外表很美丽，但那可是屠杀人类的兵器。因为他已经变回了与吉尔伽美什王相遇之前的残忍兵器了啊。”

*

『和吉尔……』

『和吉尔………………』（→）

*

“好啦。综上所述，各位！请容我郑重向你们问候！我可是在你们危急之刻搭救了你们，希望你们能向我送上铺天盖地的感谢之辞！”

“啊，嗯！十……十分感谢，这位陌生人！咦……陌生人？前辈，这位先生是陌生人吗……？”

“芙芙。”

『咦……？芙芙在爬树？』（→）

“芙芙芙。”

『把爪子亮出来了？身子卷曲起来了？』（→）

“芙芙芙——呜！！！！！梅林就该死芙——呜！”

『一边高速回旋一边向穿长袍的人突击——！？』（→）

“咚芙——呜！？你干嘛啦你这凶兽！连我长年照顾你的恩情都忘了，混蛋，混蛋！”

“芙，芙呜！”

“可恶，早知道就不该收养你这种恶兽！凯茜帕鲁格！令人畏惧的灾厄之猫啊！你用那可爱的外表迷惑了多少肉球爱好者！只因为长得可爱就得到贵妇们宠爱什么的，搞得我平日付出的辛苦简直像个白痴！你难道就不觉得愧对必须用尽花招才能哄骗人的我吗！？”

“——————”

『和芙芙——水平相同的争斗！』（→）

*

“好啦，既然安娜也回来了，那我们一并做下自我介绍吧。我是梅林。其实是个从者呢。这位少女是安娜，她也是从者希望你们不要客气，称呼我为梅林哥哥就好啦。安娜呢？安娜想被怎么称呼？”

“……没差，叫安娜就好。”

“您……您客气了。方才得您相助，真的非常感谢，安娜小姐。”

“不用加小姐。就叫安娜吧。……还有，我讨厌人类。请尽量不要靠近我。”

“啊啊，请别介意安娜的态度。她只是真的讨厌人类，没有什么内幕。比起这个——”

“我说你们给我慢着————————！”

*

“因为事情过于令人诧异以至于我在屏幕前吓傻了，如今好不容易恢复正常的我全力喊出的慢着————！梅林！？你说你是梅林！？不列颠岛的大魔术师，梦魔和人类的混血，世界屈指可数的国王培育者兼最顶尖的废物！那个梅林，真的就在那里吗！？而且还是作为从者！那个不到世界末日就死不了的冠位（Grand）魔术师！？”

“哇哈哈哈！感谢预料之中的介绍，罗玛尼.阿其曼！没错，我就是冠位Caster的梅林哥哥。魔术师中的魔术师！不过嘛，其实我只是有冠位的资格，灵基还是普通的，所以现在只是一介Caster而已啦。”

“这~不~可~能~！梅林怎么可能英灵化！虽然怎么看都是本人，但你这骗子，假梅林！是正牌货的话就现出你的真身！”

“芙，芙呜！”

『为啥医生要这么激动啊？』（→）

“这……恐怕是因为这与魔术师梅林的传说存在出入吧。”

*

“说得没错，玛修。梅林是不能被算为英灵的英雄。虽然确实存在斯卡哈那样因某种异常情况被召唤的可能性……但究其根本，那个男人在战斗层面上根本派不上任何用场！拥有冠位资格的魔术师全都拥有卓越的千里眼。比如说所罗门就有看透过去和未来的眼睛。吉尔伽美什王则是看透未来的眼睛。那边那个废物则是遍览现在一切的眼睛。虽然各自的精准度、距离存在差异，但每一位都拥有作为‘监视者’的能力。但基本上都是只能看的异能。特别梅林的是最烂的！因为那个只是『非常方便』而已！要说梅林能做什么的话，顶多就是从阿瓦隆的塔偷窥整个地球罢了。以现代来看，就是能自由浏览整个因特网的内容这种程度——啊。”

『……话说，这好像是很厉害的事吧？』（→）

*

“被召唤者召唤……这个时代还有除前辈以外的御主吗！？”

“嗯，当然有。我被那个男人召唤，现在作为宫廷魔术师服侍他。”

『…………』（→）

“另一方面，安娜则是在圣杯的影响被召唤而来，是没有御主的落单从者。其实我是两天前才与安娜结识的。在这座森林迷路时相遇，因意气相投结了契约。为了彼此的目的而同心协力。”

“……糟透了。完全被骗了。就算说得保守点，梅林也像是将这世界上全部不诚实凝聚成个体的魔术师。”

“呵呵，讨厌啦，能别这样吗！竟然如此直截了当地说出事实！”

“芙，芙呜！”

*

“……哎呀。抱歉，看来我说的太多了。应该是没有听取安娜忠告的报应吧。有团体客人来啦。唔。但这也不失为一个好机会。我一直有一句台词想说说看。‘大家，小心点！飞龙要来了哦！’哼，如何，罗玛尼！刚才那句话很像吧！请你评分！”

“哈哈哈。嗯，一模一样！我给你一百分！好嘞~，那master，拜托你了！趁混乱的时候，帮我揍那个废物一拳！”

*

“大致上收拾完了呢。那各位，这次真的向乌鲁克前进吧。对master来说，你的使命，就是将伽勒底的使命转告乌鲁克国王。只要谒见了王，就会明白该怎么做了。再者，乌鲁克是最适合作为活动地点的场所。”

“……梅林先生虽然这么说……我们该怎么办呢，御主？”

『我想尽快见到国王。』（→）

“那就说定了。所以我们必须先回一趟乌鲁克，安娜打算怎么办？要和我们一起去吗？”

“……这和说好的不一样。我们说好了，要尽快打倒女神。”

“别这么生气嘛。虽然我说过会带你去神殿，但你也很清楚现在的状况吧？光凭我们是无法进入那座神殿的。这就是所谓的欲速则不达嘛。”

“…………但是。去人类的聚居地这种事……”

『我们一起走吧。』（→）

*

“整整一天强行军走下来，辛苦你啦，master。虽然你恐怕已经走得很累了，但再坚持一下吧。这附近是比较容易观测的区域。总算能开始像样的作战了。只要再走一会儿……再步行一天左右，就能抵达推测为乌鲁克的都市了。”

“之所以容易观测，是因为这里还很接近‘原来美索不达米亚世界’的缘故吧。安全的就只有王还健在的乌鲁克市周边而已。毕竟那里还维持着人类该有的生活圈。美索不达米亚北部完全化为了魔兽们的王国，南部则因为谜之密林化现象，变成了有去无回的森林。住家遭到魔兽袭击，苟延残喘地活下来的人类能够逃亡的避难所只有乌鲁克市，这就是当前的现状。”

“…………”

“嗯，总算掌握情况了。由于突然出现的『三女神同盟』，导致苏美尔都市国家群遭到了毁灭性的打击。许多都市被毁灭，人们逃到位于世界中心的乌鲁克市。尤其是北部的魔兽攻势相当猛烈，成了毁灭人类的最大势力。为了应对这种状况，乌鲁克王解体了巴比伦市，火速建造了被称为乌鲁克北壁的巨大城塞。这就是巴比伦尼亚魔兽战线。守护美索不达米亚世界的最后的堡垒，是这样吧？”

*

“我是受王的委托，正在寻找东西。杉木林也是其中的一环。我在找的是名为『天命泥板』的东西，现在只能中断，得将你们带去乌鲁克才行。”

“……唔。无论做什么都要等抵达乌鲁克再说啊。梅林。那个……统治乌鲁克的，还是那位吉尔伽美什王吗？”

“对，当然是那位吉尔伽美什王！在古代君王中也算出类拔萃的暴君！”

*

『芙芙，拜托你再踹他一脚行吗？』

『你刚刚才说过了这个吉尔是贤王的那位啊？？』（→）

*

“噢噢，是黎巴嫩雪松（西洋杉）的事吧。吉尔伽美什王踏入圣域白色杉木林，杀害了那座森林的守护者，魔兽胡姆巴巴。根据美索不达米亚的水土因素，注定这里是个严重缺乏木材的国家。带回优质木材是作为王，也是作为勇者的责任。但是，由于这份功绩，导致他被性情恶劣的女神给盯上了。稀奇的东西、美丽的东西、受人们称赞的东西。某位女神纯粹基于兴趣，非常想要得到这类东西。安努神的女儿，号称女神中女神的伊南娜——也就是女神伊什塔尔向吉尔伽美什王求爱了。世间最卓越的女神向英雄王告白。但是，吉尔伽美什王却拒绝了。毕竟他知道伊什塔尔的丈夫杜木兹饱受了怎样的冷遇。对伊什塔尔来说，可能是打从出生以来遭到的初次打击吧。竟然被男性……而且是人类给甩了！生气的伊什塔尔跑去找父亲的安努神哭诉。于是乎，由于安努神溺爱女儿，就赐予了她一个不得了的东西。那就是足以毁灭世界的神兽……天之公牛古伽兰那。凭借这只神兽，伊什塔尔打算毁灭乌鲁克。毁坏作物、吸干河川、呼风唤雨的这头公牛被吉尔伽美什和恩奇都共同讨伐。结果乌鲁克虽然得救了，但作为杀死神兽的罪名，恩奇都招来了诸神的愤怒，被夺走了性命。毕竟恩奇都本来就是诸神所创造的东西吧。用比较时髦的说法，就是被拔掉了电源。真是的，美索不达米亚诸神最大的缺点，就是过于溺爱女儿了吧。不管是安努神也好，深渊的恩基神也罢，都赐予了伊什塔尔堆积如山的宝物。”

“嗯嗯。光凭这些，就能明白女神伊什塔尔是在何等宠溺下长大的人了呢……”

“是的。失去了唯一朋友的吉尔伽美什王同时开始意识到了『死亡』。就连与自己同级别的勇者恩奇都也迎来了『死亡』。那死亡难道是无法克服的吗。这就是有名的吉尔伽美什王对不老不死的探索。他抵达世界尽头，深入深渊，在那里获得了『永生之草』。但是……”

“被偷走了吧。被蛇。当他回到地上，洗澡沐浴时，蛇看准这个破绽将灵草吃掉了。蛇因此得到了『脱皮』的性质，而人类则永远失去了不老的机会。没有人知道当时吉尔伽美什王的心境发生了什么变化。总而言之，吉尔伽美什王回到了乌鲁克，但乌鲁克早已因国王的不在而荒废了。吉尔伽美什王反省了自身的任性妄为，努力复兴乌鲁克，从此以后再也没有出去冒险，终生履行身为王的义务。以上就是『吉尔伽美什史诗』的内容。但这毕竟只是史诗中写的内容。所以真相究竟如何，只能凭各自想象了。”

*

“好——”

“好——”

“好——————”

『好热闹啊！』（→）

*

“是啊，无论是刚才的士兵，还是这份热闹——这就是乌鲁克市的现状吗！？”

“当然。这就是人类最古老的要塞都市，乌鲁克的现状。最然是在战时，但市里活络热闹、市民中没有一个垂头丧气。视野可见的地方都有为了制作武器而冉起的浓烟、冶炼锻造的声音连日连夜地作响。”

“是的。尽管大家都很紧张，匆匆忙忙的样子，但都没有忘记笑容。充满这座城市的不是绝望。而是战斗的意志，以及想活下去的活力！”

“不仅如此……令人难以置信……怎么会有如此井然有序的街道。快看那边的地图。依照职务清晰划分的区间，四通八达的交通网！兵工、建筑、商业、生活——为了满足全方面需求而重新设计过。这是哪门子的古代都市。这可是在现代也行得通的完美‘战斗都市’！”

*

『……啊哈哈。』

『不是说过了这个吉尔是贤王的那位吗，惊讶什么啊？』（→）

*

“好啦。说什么‘想必是座相当野蛮的城市吧’而小看这里的Dr.罗曼。有什么高见想发表呀？”

“……没有……对不起……我太小看这里了，还以为是个完全依赖贸易的都市国家……”

“很好。那么我们一会儿再参观乌鲁克市，先去神塔（Ziggurat）吧。”

*

“别让本王重复，战线报告越新越好！更新不能懈怠！我们这里越是繁忙，他们的机会就越少！若想轻松作战，就别停下脚步！”

“遵命！秘书官制作泥板的间隔改为一小时，搬运单位追加三车！”

“可以。那么下一件。今天的物资搬运一览表是这个吗？……看来埃列什市的物资搬运有延误。魔兽们在街道上筑巢了吧。从东门兵营派遣20人负责驱除。指挥交给提姆。那是他老家，他对当地会比较熟悉吧。唔。这愚蠢的指挥是怎么回事！毒龙尸体怎么还没送去伊安娜（神殿）！学者们太游手好闲了！现在正是让他们转动那颗只有小聪明的脑袋的时候！”

“遵命！立即送往提亚马特神研究组！这是吉尔苏市发来的回函。”

“……！该死的，吉尔苏市的巫女长还在胡说八道！本王很清楚巴乌神殿还有储备物资！叫她全部吐出来并送去战线！告诉她城墙一旦被破坏，世界就完蛋了，地上的食物可是带不进冥界！这是占星的报告吗？行吧，与本王所见的一致。收割期的预测精度越来越高了。赏赐负责人青金石的胸饰。但没时间让他休息！接下来让他看埃里都的调查队的报告！——话说回来，听说塔巴多的女儿分娩了。派一名巫女过去，再送一些有营养的果实给她。另外将塔巴多从北壁叫回来，给他三天休假。只要看到孙子，想必也能让他英气焕发。”

*

『这家伙果然还是这个样子呢。』

『吉尔果然还是老样子呢。』（→）

*

“不用了。本王大致知道情况了。你退下去吧，西杜丽。”

『令咒展开——』（→）

“吉尔伽美什王……？竟然拿出神权印章（Dingir）……难道……”

『——宝具解放！』（→）

“正是你猜想的难道，本王要稍许玷污一下这王座了！没什么，大不了也就是把两位异乡人送回天上罢了！”

『唤醒的乃是星之吐息。』（→）

“本王忙得很！连耗费时间去了解正与本王对话的你们都舍不得！”

『我将与人类并肩向前。』（→）

“所以，只能通过战斗来辨识你们的真伪！做好准备吧，天文台的魔术师啊！”

『因此——』（→）

“还有梅林，你小子可别出手！滚远一点！”

『世人啊，冀以锁系神明（Enuma Elish）！』（→）

*

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

Fate/GameOver X（7）

 

*

“请听我们说，吉尔伽美什王！如果不回收位于这个时代某处的圣杯，特异点就无法消去，人理就会崩溃。所以说，一定要尽快将圣杯……将圣……杯……”

“怎么了？你是想说你们在寻找圣杯吗？”

“是圣杯的反应！难道圣杯已经被吉尔伽美什王收集到了吗！”

*

『这个是乌鲁克大杯吧……』

『不，这个圣杯，好像有点微妙的不同……』（→）

*

“那当然。这世界的财宝全为本王所有。实现愿望的许愿机之类的早已是本王的囊中之物。估计『三女神同盟』那群家伙的目的也是这个圣杯吧。否则她们也没有进攻乌鲁克的理由。话说回来，就算是口误，你们也别扯什么‘希望您将圣杯让给我们’这种话哦？本王没道理将自己的财宝让给你们这些家伙。如果你们清楚这点，却依然开口想要。那你们付出的代价可就不是区区首级就能了事的了。”

“这……确实。就算想交涉，我们也没有相应的筹码……”

『那以打倒『三女神同盟』作为交换怎么样？』（→）

“——哼。呼哈哈，哈哈哈哈哈！哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！打倒！你说要打倒那群女神！？西杜丽，把水壶拿来，这太糟了，会笑到没命的！这群呆子们打算让本王笑死！没想到带来了的居然是未来最顶尖的小丑啊！”

*

“——呼。哎呀，刚刚这招确实不错。待会儿去记录在王宫日志里吧。就写，王笑到腹肌大抽痛。但是啊。本王是在理解了一切的前提下，才会这么说的。说‘不需要现在的你们’。你们是出现在这个时代的异物。不，是多余的要素。甚至可以说毫无用处。乌鲁克是应该由本王守护的城市，根本不需要借助你们迦勒底的力量。”

“请恕属下打扰各位的欢谈，王！”

“谁在欢谈啊！你眼睛长哪儿去了！”

“咦？啊，不，只因为王的笑声响彻整个神塔，属下还以为各位一定谈得非常愉快……”

“蠢材，感情你是到了会觉得筷子落地都很有意思的年龄了吧！——不，这无关紧要。话说有什么事！”

“是！底格里斯河观测所传来报告！确认到上空有天舟的移动痕迹，正以惊人的速度朝乌鲁克前进中！是『三女神同盟』的一柱——”

*

『伊什塔尔！』

『玛修！！我们快跑！！！』（→）

*

“没想到西杜丽阁下居然愿意照顾master呀。那就表示我可以收工了？嗯，那真是帮大忙了！这样我就有时间去市场上透透气了！毕竟乌鲁克的麦酒可是美味到惊为天人啊！”

“……唉。虽然我觉得各位应该都很清楚了，正如各位所见，梅林完全派不上用场。所以就由我来给大家一点意见吧。尽管王说不需要你们，但并没有说你们没价值、没意义。所以说，如果希望王倾听你们的说明，我认为建立功勋才是最好的捷径。”

“功勋……也就是说，还是要去魔兽战线吗？消灭威胁乌鲁克的魔兽们，之类的。”

“不。那是士兵的工作。你们的话……让我想想。希望你们先去找一下乌鲁克市内发生的各种的工作。我认为这也是王所期望的。简言之，就是当万事通的感觉。工作的介绍就由我来安排吧。我先带各位去专用的宿舍。请随我来。”

*

「好啦，该我出场了吗？设置召唤阵时的迷你教室，魔术世界的小知识讲座，这次是——关于神代和神灵。难得来到号称神代终点的公元前，这真可谓极其贴切的内容呢。虽然想必你们以前也听说过神灵的故事了，所谓神代，简单概括来说就是『诸神的时代』。在魔术的世界里，大气中的魔力被称为大源（吗哪）。据说越是回溯到过去，这种东西就越多。换言之，就是地球本身拥有的魔力吧。对人类来说，就像是免费畅用的汽油一样。与之相对，魔术师或是英灵所拥有的个人魔力被称作小源（奥多）。虽然是由被称作魔术回路的特殊神经组织所生的魔力，但人类和地球的存在规模（规格）大不相同。吗哪是极为可观的魔力量，奥多则只是微弱的魔力量。公元以后，吗哪走向不断减少的命运。结果，二十一世纪的魔术师不得不只靠从生命体汲取的魔力……也就是小源（奥多）来实践神秘学了。而大源（吗哪）为何会减少的问题，这次先暂且不谈。毕竟这个问题与不列颠岛也有关系，想必迟早会成为谈论的主题吧。总而言之，神代充满了大源的魔力。不只有量，连质也截然不同。公元以后大源（吗哪）被称为第五架空元素（以太），属于人工魔力。而公元前，在人类文明还未发达时的魔力被这样称呼，真以太。孕育行星的力量，构成天体的物质。叫第五真实元素。而这个真以太才是令神明成立的根源。统治这个时代的不是人类。而是诸神。替换成自然或是概念应该也可以吧？天空有神、地上有神、海中有神。爱为神、恨为神、战争与死也是神。自然法则就是诸神施展的权能。可以说是世界乃诸神所有，也是诸神本身。虽然这与现代流传于世界各地的传说、信仰和宗教中的神是否为同一种存在的问题，尚诸说纷纭——至少现代的魔术师们将大多数传说视为是神代的解释。诸神确实存在过。但是——随着人类时代的来临，神也销声匿迹了。这个销声匿迹被分为三个阶段，分别是衰退、诀别、契机。契机是在公元前七世纪左右被观测到的。衰退是在一万四千年前发生了大规模灾害，在那之后，史前神话文明就衰退了。你们身处的公元前2600年就是这种神代的终结、诸神消失的诀别之时。这点美索不达米亚也不例外。不，虽然美索不达米亚的诸神企图用自己的方法延续神的时代，但却因一位王而付之一炬。为了维系人类与神而被制作出来的王。神与人的混血。被期待成为天之楔的男人。——英雄王吉尔伽美什。然而万万想不到的是，他却走上了与诸神赋予的使命背道相驰的道路。也就是，脱离了神明。由于吉尔伽美什的反抗，美索不达米亚的诸神逐渐失去了力量，从地上失去了踪影。哪怕在那个时代，诸神也已经不见了。结束了使命，从这个世界消失了。回到了不在此处的高次元，作为虚幻的神灵，继续守望着世界……这是现在的定论。主神们从地上消失，只剩他们的余韵。而且这些余韵也会在1000年后完全淡去，终将在人们意识中被替换成“传说”。所以我还以为这次不会遇上“活生生”的神，没想到，居然会遇到女神同盟。从刚才的资料来看，女神伊什塔尔似乎拥有无限接近“本体”的灵基。……神的“权能”是凌驾魔术的神秘。甚至可以说是全知全能的体现。虽然还不清楚那个时代的“敌人”究竟是什么来历，但女神是敌对势力这点可以确定。千万要小心，master。尽管很清楚事情不可能那么顺利，但务必不要过于逞强哦！」

*

『是叫达芬奇吗。不知道天高地厚的女人。』

『瞎操心。我不是逃走了吗？』（→）

*

“……嗯，太好了。虽然作法不同，但我们是拥有相同目标的同志吧？但是那个……我可以提一个问题吗？召唤你们的是吉尔伽美什王吧？那提供维持你们魔力的人，只有他一个人吗？”

“正是。继梅林殿下之后，我等七名英灵都是由吉尔伽美什王召唤到这片土地上来的。……虽然现在已经变成四名了，不过这个问题暂且搁置一边吧。我等是在被召唤时，由吉尔伽美什王的魔力构成了灵基，但那之后的魔力维持都是由各自自行承担的。就像人一样进食、睡觉、自主生成魔力。”

“……也就是说，你们获得肉体了吧？唔，那我就能理解了。毕竟不可能只靠一人维持四名英灵的灵基啊。”

*

『……这些人类把神代当成什么了？』

『…………我好像维持四十九名都不成问题…………』（→）

*

“嗯。他这件事确实非常胡来。看来是我不该不小心提到圣杯战争的事呢。光是叫我出来，他就已经快要枯竭而死了，居然还说什么‘那么本王再叫七个人出来吧’这种话。吉尔伽美什王没上前线的理由，也是因为……当时的魔力消费还没有回复。”

“好像是这样。听说把我们叫出来之前，他连敌人是什么都还不清楚。北部的都市遭到魔兽的袭击，各地发生多种异变，库撒市一夜之间就被消灭了。这时，吉尔伽美什王说他‘看到’了未来。看到了乌鲁克化为乌有、被吞入地狱的未来。”

“……是吉尔伽美什王的千里眼吧。所以王才会如此胡来地召唤英灵……王为了应对各种事态的发生，不只需要一个，而是复数英灵……？”

“没错。真是卓越的分析能力。玛修.基列莱特……可以称呼您为玛修阁下吗？”

“啊，好，我是玛修.基列莱特。虽然是个亚从者，还请您多多指教！”

“不，我才应该请您多指教。那我们沿着时间线再整理一下吧。当这个时代成为特异点，人理被烧却之后，吉尔伽美什王召唤了我等。从那时到现在整整半年。乌鲁克如你所见，重生成为一座卓越的战斗都市。在要塞都市中栽培谷物、训练士兵、大兴土木——作为应对灾害的紧急手段，导入了货币制度，不断抵抗来路不明的敌人。”

『……原来是这样……』（→）

“我也这么认为……虽然美国的时候群众也在战斗，但那是在一度遭到彻底毁灭后的奋起之战。而这乌鲁克好像截然相反。是为了不让自己的世界遭到破坏，至今还在拼死奋战——”

“这个问题嘛，是因为时机选得好。倘若美国处于更晚一点的时代，应该就会与凯尔特军队正面交锋了吧。对乌鲁克市来说，幸运的是，吉尔伽美什王已经‘成长’并回来了。结束了对不老不死探索的他，在精神方面发生了一些变化。”

『那个恩奇都究竟是何方神圣？』（→）

“……是吗。各位已经遇到过那位恩奇都了啊。吉尔伽美什王的友人，也是与王对等的勇者。如今却成了人类的敌人。……但是，我们却不认为那是恩奇都。乌鲁克的百姓认识以前的恩奇都。勇于劝戒吉尔伽美什王，让注定到死都是独自一人的王体会到了与人欢谈的喜悦。恩奇都虽然很顽固地将自己视为道具，严于律己，但在我看来，他只是个温柔善良的人。……这样的恩奇都是不可能露出那种邪恶笑容的。现在威胁着苏美尔的那个人，一定是顶着恩奇都之名的冒牌货……”

“……冒牌货啊。那恩奇都果然如传言所说的，早已经死了吗？”

“……对。是在王的看护下死去的，遗体被埋葬在了冥界。……现在想来，我从未见过像他那样美丽而又悲伤的人了。虽说是由诸神制作的人偶，但他却在得到心之后，连人带心都被粉碎了……”

“明明得到了心，却连心一起粉碎了……这话究竟是什么…………不，现在比起我自己，更重要的是吉尔伽美什王。吉尔伽美什王知道那个恩奇都的事吗？……那个。知道逝去朋友的冒牌货成了敌人这件事吗？”

“嗯，当然知道。虽说王一直待在神塔里，并没有直接见过面。但他的反应却极为平淡。‘出现了冒名恩奇都的人？’‘这样啊。算了，这种事也并非不可能。’嘴里说的只有这些话而已。既没有震怒，也没有悲伤……那个反应究竟是什么意思呢？虽说我在人界居住的时间也挺久了，但依然无法琢磨透那个反应。”

“……说得对。也不像是为了我们着想才忍着的样子。”

“哈哈哈！就算天地逆转，他也不会替别人着想啦！不过嘛，不管吉尔伽美什王的心境如何，我还是很庆幸他能冷静应对。乌鲁克之所以能勉强存活下来，都是多亏了吉尔伽美什王完成了如此繁重的工作。倘若他抛弃了贤王的立场，作为英雄王跑到外头的话，乌鲁克就会毁灭。这种结果我也很想避免。毕竟要是乌鲁克毁灭的话，就尝不到麦酒，也去不了娼馆啦。”

“芙，芙呜！”

『……我明白了。』（→）

*

『哟，我们打扫完河川回来了。』（→）

“哦哦，辛苦了。来来，请坐这边。晚饭马上就要开饭了。”

“哎呀，欢迎回来，master。今天的工作是清扫市内的河川吗？我负责驱除害鸟。我能轻松从一个屋顶跳到另一个屋顶，这个倒不成问题，但最近鸟儿们的脑袋也变灵光了。居然还故意在大道上低空滑翔。造成包括水果店和花店在内，合计四家左右的店家罹难。”

“哦哦，所以吉尔伽美什王才会愁眉苦脸呀。说什么‘虽然本王要求在一天结束时向本王报告，但没说什么要附带百姓的抱怨一起来啊！’”

“这是无奈之举。要完成苦修就得付出牺牲。损坏赔偿应该会从弁庆的薪水中扣掉吧……”

“呼~，今天也充分锻炼过了！士兵们差不多也能独当一面了吧！哎呀？真难得大家居然都在呀。我的座位在这吗？非常感谢。……话说回来，谁负责今天的晚饭啊？如果是安娜殿下的话，我……刚好想起有急事要办……”

“放心吧。今天的晚饭是我负责的。承蒙对面人家的好意，借用了炉灶，今天我还准备了牛油蛋糕。”

“牛油蛋糕……！难道就那种，没有10枚巫女之银就买不到的食物吗？”

“就是那种食物。作为甜点来说，这可是最高级的哦。是倾注我的心意做的，希望大家能尽情享用。”

“………………真好吃。我能留一片以后再吃吗？”

“可以。但是请在明天中午前吃掉。否则就要坏掉了。”

“感激不尽，西杜丽阁下。但身为祭祀长的您连日来访这里真的不要紧吗？”

“不要紧。毕竟是王的命令。我白天一直在辅佐王，所以请不要在意。啊啊，堆积在那边的泥板都是乌鲁克市民写给各位的感谢之辞。有兴趣的时候再看就行了，但还请务必过目。这些也是给各位的报酬。”

“唔。既然是西杜丽阁下做的料理，那我也不能坐视不理了。哎呀晚安，各位好久不见啦！唔？想向我报告一下这阵子都发生了些什么事？呵，没什么必要啦。因为我大部分时间都窝在房里偷懒啦。所以关于master被塞了什么工作，我多半都十分清楚。”

“芙，芙——呜！（踹！）”

『……怎么说呢……学生宿舍……？』（→）

“就是说嘛。这可是人理崩溃的危机，最后的特异点啊。但是嘛，毕竟那么多人在同一个家里生活。必然会变成群居状态。习惯乌鲁克是非常重要的，只要能了解那个时代人们的生活，必然会成为你的助力。无论是哭是笑，都会在战斗时遇到。现在放松心情尽情享受也挺好吧？”

『不能加入我们，你一定很寂寞吧，医生？』（→）

“这个嘛，确实。西杜丽小姐亲手做的料理看上去也很好吃。但我今晚也会与伽勒底的工作人员搞通宵的夜宵宴会哦？我们这儿每天都会搞学生宿舍那种热闹的事哟。所以我一~点也不寂寞啦。master。不用太顾虑我，好好享受短暂的团聚吧。这最终也是为了伽勒底。这就是所谓的万事都要考虑适才适所嘛。”

『……说的也是，反正以后和医生开宴会的时间也还多得是。』（→）

“……master？”

*

“……辛苦了。这样一来，盘踞在这附近的恶灵应该都被消灭了……因为只有我一个人的话，会让它们逃跑……所以，谢谢。”

“虽说乌鲁克地下居然有这么多空洞这点令人吃惊，但刚才的亡灵也十分惊人。安娜小姐知道那些亡灵们是什么吗？”

“……虽然不知道，但感觉有点像……死神之类的存在。虽然两位可能没有注意到，但至死的疾病正在这乌鲁克蔓延。从体力衰弱的人先开始发病，会让人陷入永远的沉睡。那些亡灵想必跟这件事有关系吧。所以我觉得，只要清除那些亡灵，因衰弱而死的人或许也能减少吧……”

“原来如此。在神代里，肉体之死和精神之死是不同的吧。就算肉体平安无事，灵魂被死神带走的话，那个人就会死亡。”

“对。……还有，灵魂被带走的状态不是‘死’。而是‘睡眠’。倘若肉体没事，那只要夺回被带走的灵魂，就能从睡眠中苏醒过来。在神代，‘从冥府将死者带回来’不过是一种治疗行为。”

“……就算心跳停止，只要能保存好肉体，就有办法起死回生……是这个意思吗？”

“对。……不过，如果灵魂在掉入冥府前，灵魂本身被粉碎的话，就无法复生了。这种情况下，肉体就会走上与灵魂相同的命运。生命活动将会停止，最后化为土块。”

“嗯唔。很像是『存在死后世界』的神代会有的现象。想必吗哪质量不同也是原因之一吧。落入地狱，并不等于『死』吧。死指的是冥府，是比地狱更进一步的『无』吧。”

“……乌鲁克似乎将其称为深渊。无论如何，冥府的亡灵就像是带走活人的绑架犯一样。而且数量好像还不少，所以，那个……我才打算帮忙消灭这些。”

『是为了乌鲁克的人民吗？』（→）

“…………不是。只是纯粹……有些碍眼而已。……不管怎么说，亡灵扫荡总算完成了。我还要去向西杜丽报告，先失陪了。”

“啊，安娜小姐，稍等一下！我也一起去！前辈，请您先回去吧。我担心安娜小姐一个人没法好好说清楚！”

“芙呜……”

『只留下我一个人了呢。回大使馆吧。』（→）

“芙，芙呜！”

*

“…………芙。芙，芙呜……”

『……………………』（→）

“……………………”

“芙，芙。”

『……………………』（→）

*

『……还真是奇遇啊。另一个我。』

『今次没穿铠甲么……』（→）

*

“以上就是本次报告。没能剃成羊毛，而是变成讨伐附近魔兽了。”

“这样啊，真无聊。怎么了，祭祀长。不要停止报告。别介意，继续吧。伊安娜的祭坛有进行召唤术的痕迹？果然。去找当时的仆人问话。如此规模的仪式，事先必然支开了外人。肯定有人被突然赏赐了休假。就从这里突破。”

*

“以上就是本次报告。本来是去帮忙做点心的，但不知为何变成乌鲁克点心王争霸战了……”

“……为何会变成那样。根本理不清因果关系啊。唔。下一个士兵怎么了？不要浪费时间！嘁……终于连乌伽尔都出现了……那不就真的是提亚马特神的孩子们了吗。向北壁增派两百柴火。毒龙（Bashhmu）迟早也会现身。煮沸开水，彻底消毒。”

*

“以上就是本次报告。原本应该是外遇调查，却到达了神秘的地下空洞……”

“………………（咽口水）。”

“吉尔伽美什王。报告还没结束呢，能集中点精神吗？”

“唔？哎，我有在听报告啦，西杜丽！是结算的问题吧！竟然在听到精彩的时候打断！从本王财宝库里取出尼萨巴之带赐给她！对埃列什市的巫女长来说，这个已经很奢侈了！”

*

“以上就是本次报告。在物价疯涨的羊肉与羊奶之争中，多亏前辈一句‘那吃豆子不就行了’的话，姑且算是解决了问题——”

“不，慢着，你那种叫解决吗！？豆子要怎样才能胜过羊肉啊！？哈——你们该不会打算把豆子当作麦酒的下酒菜去卖吧！？不行，那可不行！这对乌鲁克来说还为时过早！人们会变成为了豆子而工作的行尸走肉！”

“……吉尔伽美什王。报告还有很多囤积着，您可以打住了吧。”

“……是吗，说的也是。无妨，继续吧。你们（迦勒底）退下吧。”

*

“于是乎，又到今天的业务报告时间了。毕竟吉尔伽美什王是个大忙人，我们尽快解决吧。”

『总觉得越来越有意思了呢。』（→）

*

“……唔。不论『魔兽女神』的真名为何，从其势力和权能来看，可以视为最大的威胁吧。吉尔伽美什王究竟想了什么对策呢……毕竟如果对手是提亚马特神再临，只靠防守早晚会被突破的吧？”

“关于这点嘛，以后再聊吧。现在比起北方，我们应该将精神集中在南方哦，罗曼。只要跨过幼发拉底河，就能很快到乌尔市了。master，准备好了吧？最好准备得周全一些。说不定会二话不说就与『第二柱女神』发生战斗哦。”

*

“喵哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！那是什么！看天空吧！蔚蓝的天！洁白的云！嗯，真是普通。不对，那是鸟，是飞机，是文明！不——那正是灼热的豹人呀啊啊啊啊！”

“（压根就没飞起来！）”

“喜爱鸟！也喜爱鱼！会吃人！豹之战士，瞬移至此——！”

“（然后很普通地跑过来了！）”

*

『这种东西简直就是森林的霉点……！！』

『这种东西简直就是Lancer的耻辱……！！』（→）

*

“……以上就是乌尔的状况。虽然没能击退敌方从者，也没能保护居民们……”

“咕，呜……！竟然如此狼狈撤退……！本王恩赐你们的值得纪念的首次任务中，居然发生如此荒谬的……！”

“万万不可，请您息怒，吉尔伽美什王……！master都活着回来了，光这点就与以前有天壤之别，”

“可恶，那有趣的从者到底是什么！本王也好想亲眼一见啊！为何你们总能碰上那种荒谬的事啊！就算本王性情如此温厚，下次也无法再容忍了！”

“您难道是被玩伴疏远的小孩子吗，王啊！？”

*

“呼哈~……各位，早上好。今早也在等工作呀，辛苦啦。距西杜丽阁下抵达还有点时间吧。那今天的早餐是谁……”

“打扰啦。这就是你们的住处吗。哦哦，作为避雨处还算挺大的嘛。”

“！”

“芙！？”

『说实在的，有点大过头了，还真有点不适应。』（→）

“吉……吉尔伽美什王——！”

“打住，嗓子太大啦，玛修！要是西杜丽那家伙冲过来该怎么办！”

“啊，是！失礼了，吉尔伽美什王！那个……所以说……今早……那个……您有何贵干？没想到王会亲自到我们的兵营来……”

“哼。只是偶尔想换种口味。反正你们也已经听腻西杜丽的使唤了吧？所以这次由本王亲自指派工作。没什么，不是什么粗暴的工作。只是简单的水质调查。运货车已经备好了。接下来你们要从乌鲁克南下，前往波斯湾。波斯湾设有观测所。那里有十天份的瓶子，会自动储存海水。将运货车装载的空瓶送过去，并将装满了海水的瓶子带回即可。”

“是搬运货物吗？明白了。这次的工作好像很简单呢，御主！”

“嗯，当然简单了。毕竟往波斯湾的道路是三女神都不会袭击的唯一领域。你们大可安心执行任务。本王也会在暗中支援你们。对了，这次梅林和安娜就不必参加了。毕竟前往波斯湾的许可证只多出了两张。”

*

『…………哼。』

『……是要引蛇出洞吗。』（→）

*

“……于是乎。本以为终于能久违地与前辈两人单独旅行了，然而……”

“哦哦。扎格罗斯山脉上覆盖着美丽的云彩呢。这里该吟唱一句『雪白峰  云海遥  杉木山』唔，好像不太好……看来模仿魔术师还是不行啊……”

『你还真是悠闲呢。』（→）

“蠢货，一点都不闲！正因为压根没有游玩的时间，才会偷偷跑来和你们一起旅行啊！”

“是……是这样吗。虽然不太明白，不过要瞒着西杜丽小姐吧？”

“芙——呜…………”

“怎么，干嘛一脸有苦说不出的表情。先说好，本王可不是因为工作太累了哦。……………………也不是因为想要找点刺激哦。”

『是是是。』（→）

“唉……真是的。吉尔伽美什王，很抱歉打扰您的好心情。看来前方有强大的魔力反应。如您所愿，有麻烦事找上门来了哦？”

“哦。是被抛弃的巨像之类的东西吗。正好用来做准备运动！停止运货车也挺麻烦的。漂亮地消灭它们吧，迦勒底的御主！另外，如果你强烈要求的话，本王倒也不是不能助你一臂之力。看来那全都是暗杀者（Assassin）的石像呢。那谁更有利就无需多言了吧？呵——如果你强烈要求的话。如果你强烈要求的话哦！”

『你的返老还童药是不是又没放好！？』（→）

*

“噢，呜……！竟然有能踢爆本王腹肌的猛烈前踢……！那是什么东西，为什么只有三号的职阶不一样！”

『真希望再多个三倍呢……』（→）

“可恶，今后对在乌鲁克非法丢弃石像的人定要处以重罚！”

*

“平安抵达观测所了。自石像事件后一帆风顺，真是一趟平稳的旅程呢，御主。”

“……唔。什么都没发生啊。无聊。亏得本王还期待你们路上会有奇妙遭遇呢……”

『石像事件也是相当稀奇的事件哦？』（→）

“哈哈哈。那种事情本王早就忘了。你们也立刻忘记吧。否则太烦人了。”

*

 


	8. Chapter 8

Fate/GameOver X（8）

 

*

“芙~！芙芙，芙——呜！”

“芙芙~不可以跑太远哦——！……呼。瓶子交换完成，工作告一段落了呢。吉尔伽美什王说‘有事情想调查’，所以留在观测所里了，不过只要二十分钟左右应该就能搞定吧。”

*

『应该是在安装仿制迦勒底的通讯设备吧。』

『应该是取决于我们钓到鱼的时间吧。』（→）

*

“在那之前，我们可以稍微休息一会儿了呢。”

“嗯。如果能够干脆在这里休个假，就能去海里游泳了呢，真可惜。肉眼看到的波斯湾如何？看上去与俄刻阿诺斯有所不同吧。”

“与俄刻阿诺斯相比的话，确实小了点。毕竟与其说这是海，不如说是港湾地形才对。但是，一是想到这前方还有辽阔的印度洋，内心就不禁心潮澎湃。无论是多么遥远的过去世界，人们总会面对海洋，并渡洋而过呢。”

“说得对。而且从细节方面来说，第七特异点比以前那些特异点的规模都要大。观测结果能到达波奇湾的前方的印度洋。想必海洋对美索不达米亚来说，是不可或缺的要素吧。”

『……海啊……说起来提亚马特神确实是在……』（→）

“……前辈？你这么眺望着水平线，有想起了什么吗？梦……？在梦中听到了浪潮声吗……？”

“！芙，芙————呜！”

“芙芙？发生什么事了？怎么这样上蹿下跳——飞机云（Vapour Trail）！医生，快查九点钟方向！有什么东西朝这里笔直飞过来了！”

“哇，这里也确认了！在神代魔力（吗哪）浓度中，时速500公里——！？”

“距接触还剩3、2、1——玛修，架盾牌！准备对抗冲击！”

“——太令人无语了。你们还真是缺少危机意识呢。不只离开乌鲁克，还不带护卫来到这种杳无人烟的地方。究竟是习惯于自己的好运，还是太小看我们了呢——算了哪种都行。无论如何，这次谁都不会来帮你们的。”

*

『果然……鱼上钩了。』

『真是的，性能到底劣化（锈蚀）到什么程度了啊？』（→）

*

“……！”

“居然无限释放最高级的武器……！这种战法分明是传言中英雄王吉尔伽美什的拿手好戏……！”

“那当然啦。无限制作剑刃，毫无保留地发射。这是适合这具身躯的最佳战斗方法。倒是那家伙在抄袭我才对吧……！”

“哦。那还真是怪异。难道本王记错了吗？当时本王脑海中闪过这种新战法时，那家伙可是将其痛批为‘浪费的极致’啊。”

“！吉尔伽美什王……！”

“哼，果然正如本王所料。真是完美的狗屎运。本王就觉得时候差不多了。”

“啊……什么——你就是——吉尔伽美什……？”

“不然你觉得是什么啊，蠢货。区区从者程度的对手居然花那么多时间。身为冷静沉着兵器的你那干练的行事作风扔哪儿去了？竟然会享受战斗，真是一点也不像你啊，恩奇都。”

“——呜，啊——”

“不对，吉尔伽美什王！那是冒牌货，不是真正的恩奇都先生！”

“哦，冒牌货啊。不过装扮得真像啊。说不准力量还比以前要高呢？刚才那个飞行速度以前也不具备。看来是获得了相当不错的魔力炉心吧。是三女神她们指使的吗？”

“呜——。……闭……嘴。你的声音……令我不快。这地上最强的创造物……是我。不需要像你这样半吊子的神之产物。愚昧的乌鲁克的王，母亲的敌人。吉尔伽美什。我一定会杀掉你这家伙。不要忘了……！我会连同你的死一起，终结这个世界……！”

*

『……他应该没有发现我吧。』

『那么，果然还是因为……』（→）

*

“……呼，得救了。恩奇都似乎向乌鲁克北部撤退了。明明是我方处于劣势，完全不知道他为何要撤退。”

*

『【恩奇都死也不会与吉尔伽美什为敌】』

『那也就意味着，在两人敌对的一瞬间……』（→）

*

“大概是出了什么故障吧，他的心肺功能停止了。不过这种情况也不奇怪。不管怎么说，都是过去的事了，不用在意。该调查的已经调查完成，想看的也已经看到了。回乌鲁克啦，master。下次本王会委派你最擅长的任务给你！”

*

“你问伊什塔尔女神来干什么？你看看这遍地坑洞的牧场就该明白了吧！无差别啊！无差别！啪咻地一声，超恐怖的！一边在天上飞来飞去，一边无差别地向我们射击啊！还有那大笑声！”

“真是难以置信……我受够了啦……总是挑忙碌的时候袭击……从空中咻咻地射……虽然听说在老爹那一代女神曾保证过每隔三年会有一次大丰收，但今年一味在亏损啊……没人受伤已经算是奇迹了……还有那个大笑声啦……一直在大笑啊……”

“虽然那啥啦？能有幸谒见伊什塔尔女神的尊荣，我已经觉得感激涕零了哦？但我们也不能只靠养眼吃饭啊。最近照顾羊的成本也涨了不少。光是驱逐魔兽就已经很艰难了，外加还被人从空中补刀的话，当然会那啥啦？我雇来对付魔兽的年轻人都逃光了……还有那个大笑声……真是的，好像很开心呢……”

“那算哪门子的丰收女神啊，那家伙在几百年以后绝————对会被称作金星恶魔的啦！农场里满地都是坑，羊群四散逃窜，还将自己部下的魔兽们全部杀光的那种邪恶行径！而且那之后，还降落到地上来，说什么‘你家的宝石全都归我啦’！什么叫只要这么做我就会放过你啦，最后还大笑着飞走了，该死的！”

*

“……以上就是牧场主人们的证词。由女神伊什塔尔发动的无差别轰炸，妨碍牧场的营运，以及对运营者的恐吓行为……已经毋庸置疑了……女神伊什塔尔应该就是个奢华（特别）的恶魔……”

*

『还真是我最擅长的任务啊！？』

『虽然说恩奇都（我）这一次根本不想搭理伊什塔尔（那个恶魔）啦！？』（→）

*

“这……已经惊讶过头，只能说节哀顺变了……根据这边的观测数据来看，那位女神伊什塔尔无疑是伊什塔尔本人。那个少女想必本来是个『与伊什塔尔相当合得来』的人类吧。两个自我已经完全融合，变成全新，但依然能作为原本‘女神’成立。”

“嗯。但也是托她的福，master才能活着。如果伊什塔尔还是神话里那个伊什塔尔的话，在巴比伦的时候master就已经被杀了。”

*

『不，我觉得更有可能是我杀了她。』

『不，我觉得更有可能是恩奇都杀了伊什塔尔。』（→）

*

“唔……一目望去全是废墟呢……虽然梅林说过会有什么微弱魔力，但在这种浓密的魔力（吗哪）下，反而找不到了啊……”

“芙呜……”

『总之，先到处走走吧。』（→）

“嗯，俗话说搜查就得靠脚踏实地吧。毕竟迦勒底的观测波是以master为中心扩散的。所以一般来说，master周围的反应最为细致——”

『咦，刚才——』（→）

“芙……芙——呜！？”

『好大一场地震……这里是……冥界！？』（→）

*

“活人——是活人。为何冥界里有活人……为何……”

“是来嘲笑的吗……是来掠夺的吗……是来逃避的吗……是来丢弃的吗……”

“不可饶恕——无论哪种都不可饶恕——温暖的气息、温暖的肉体什么的全都不要——”

“去死——去死，去死，去死，去死，去死去死去死去死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死！”

『别乱动，芙芙！！输出全开！！我们打出去！！』（→）

“芙————呜！”

*

“芙呜……芙呜……”

“我们回来了。没有找到类似的东西……”

“？前辈，垫在你屁股下面的那个，该不会——”

“哎呀，你们俩也回来了呀。哎哟哟，白跑一趟，完全是徒劳无功……咦？”

“地毯式的搜寻了西区，但没有找到像是泥板的东西。…………唔。”

“芙？”

『怎么了？』（→）

“御主，您拿来当垫子的那块板，怎么看都是『天命泥板』吧！？”

“芙……芙——呜！？”

“没错，这就是天命泥板。哎呀，居然能如此轻松找到，真是太好了！但这在哪找到的？以我的见解，还以为不会在南区啊。”

*

『没想到，天命泥板居然在冥界，这可真够呛……』

『上次把乐器掉进冥界的帐这次必须一起算……！』（→）

*

“总算找到啦，你们这群可恶的人类！听说你们向牧场主人们刨根问底地打听我的事吧！虽然不知道你们在打什么主意，但不~准~做~这种事啦！竟然想调查女神假期什么的，没神经也要有个限度吧！？”

“女神伊什塔尔没有提前警告就发动威吓射击了！御主，请躲到建筑物背后去！”

*

“没用没用，你们当这里是哪儿啊！这里可是遥望艾比夫山的底格里斯河上游啊！凭无法飞天之身，别想抓到我！”

“不行，还是打不过女神伊什塔尔！准确地说，我们一占优势，她就会逃到天上去！”

“没错，太卑鄙啦，伊什塔尔！快给我下来堂堂正正一决胜负！”

“小傻瓜，我怎么可能会抛弃自己的优势呢！好了，游戏到此结束吧，我也准备认真拿出——”

『那是我的台词——』（→）

“拿出——拿出——出”

『——有破绽！』（→）

“哎？什么，何时绕到我背后呜哇！？”

“女神伊什塔尔坠落！那个——坠落方式看起来有点痛！”

“Q~~…………”

“……头着地……女神伊什塔尔完全沉默……晕死过去了。……话说……御主。我们该怎么办啊，这位……”

*

『趁现在杀了吧。』

『一旦醒过来，又要唠叨个不停了。』（→）

*

“——好痛，头好痛……！这是什么，这里是哪儿，我怎么被绑住了！？莫名其妙！我要求说明！这究竟是怎么一回事——！？”

『早上好。』（→）

“嗯，早上好。我喜欢彬彬有礼的寒暄。……不过你是谁啊？”

“芙，芙呜。”

“这是什么啊，不是灾厄之兽吗！？为什么那种玩意儿会在这里啦！？难道我会被吃掉？我会被当成活祭品吗！？”

“请冷静一点，女神伊什塔尔。我们没有加害您的意思。只是有些事想问您。此外，对绑住您双手双脚的事还请谅解。我们也是为了安全考虑。”

“！？居然把我绑起来，简直前所未闻！？是我哦？可是我哦！？你难道不怕会有什么下场吗！？”

『不会啦。反正迄今为止一直在被你威胁。』（→）

“这……这样啊？这眼神看起来没在说谎呢……呜哇，是这样吗……我还真是个过分的女神呢……但你以为这种绳子就能绑住我吗？一旦我认真起来，光凭你们，可是会被我全部杀光哦。”

『蠢货。你再仔细看看绑住你的是什么。』（→）

“……天……天之锁（Enkidu）！？”

*

“呼哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！别说了别说了，适可而止，蠢货！这种冒险经历可千万不能留在历史上！不仅被击坠，还被用绳子绑起来，结果遭到同情得到救助后，居然帮你们脱身并逃回家！这次的伊什塔尔真有趣！虽然也就有略微改观，但值得重新评价！”

『再笑下去就要杀了你啊。』（→）

“唔。确实。本王是不可能对区区女神如此感兴趣的。此次任务你们完成得很漂亮。对伊什塔尔而言也会是一帖良药吧。好吧，算了。谈下一件工作吧，master啊，你知道尼普尔市吗？”

“是位于乌鲁克北壁，被残留在巴比伦尼亚魔兽战线另一侧的城市吧……？我听说那里是与乌鲁克市同等级的要塞都市……”

“没错。尽管被魔兽们层层包围，但靠死守城池，一直撑到了现在。魔兽们的攻势有一定的周期性。他们也不是什么不知疲倦，不会饥饿的魔物。虽说我们一直看准这个空挡逐渐撤离尼普尔市的人民，但尼普尔的储备也快要耗尽了。已经不可能继续死守了。所以，必须让剩余的尼普尔市民尽快避难才行。”

“也就是大规模的救援作战吧。但是……那个……魔兽们的攻势有一定周期性是指什么意思呢？”

“也就是说，它们与人类没什么两样。不会一天到晚持续不断地战斗。比方说乌修穆迦尔。虽然是凭一己之力就可与十名士兵抗衡的魔兽，但是耐力低下。虽然传说中它的脚程一日万里，但只要仔细调查一下，就会发现这并不属实。乌修穆迦尔最多只能将最快速度维持一分钟。一旦超过时间，爆发力就会降低，就需要进食了。”

“哦，是卡路里消耗的问题吧。和肌肉纤维与血管的耐力也有关系。猎豹之类的也是一样啦。虽然是能在两秒内到达时速80公里的地表最快动物，但这份高性能反而成了负担，只要跑超过10秒，脑部就会因高温而烧掉。所以列白的狩猎只能在10秒内完成。而这段时间内的卡路里消耗极为庞大。能逮到猎物就是猎豹获胜。能逃跑超过10秒就是对手获胜。”

“哦。那解释起来就简单了。虽说是魔兽，但它们仍是动物。反之穆修胡休之类的镇压力虽然很弱，但持久力十分卓越。就算不进食，也能活动一整天。像这样，魔兽们各有特色。原本它们的步调是无法一致的。但或许是因为有优秀的指挥官吧。将它们统筹起来，每七天发动一次总攻击。虽然多少有些误差，但我们算准这个时期，动用最大战力去抗衡。而且也多亏了巴的英勇表现……哼。虽说是混血，但她的确是个卓越的战士。”

“嗯。她打倒了基塔布利尔，可谓功勋卓著。如果没有她，战线早就崩溃了吧。而您的意思是，这次要由我们来担任她的职责吗？”

*

“唔，各位为了应对明天的战斗都入睡了。尽管士气高昂，战力也十分充沛……麻烦了。有种不祥的味道。这种情况下我的预测肯定不会错。明天可能会有人退场。1个，不，是2个啊。如果在这种地方减少人员，今后会更加严峻。虽然很想回避……”

“…………（一巴掌。）”

“好痛好痛。能别没来由地打人巴掌吗，凯茜帕鲁格。什么？有闲工夫散步的话还不如去睡觉？北壁（这里）可没有能让你物色的女孩子？真失礼。我可是在工作呀？像这样，喀啦。喀啦的。虽然只能应付一下，但好歹在城壁上布满了花的根。绿之藤蔓也能加固城墙吧。”

“芙呜，芙呜芙，芙呜啾。”

“居然说‘哦~？梅林也这么能干的嘛’？才一阵子不见，嘴就变得那么毒了啊。这样一来，我都不知道自己究竟是为了什么，才会说一句‘就算只有你也行’就把你送出幽禁塔了。”

“芙。芙芙芙，芙。”

“唔。到底是嘴变毒了，还是学会应付人了呢。真是越来越难搞啦！”

*

“——欢迎来到尼普尔。久候多时啦，可恶的魔兽战线的诸位。”

『恩奇都……！』（→）

“……真是个不懂事的人类。我差不多也该说出自己的真名了吧。”

“……这究竟是怎么回事，自称恩奇都的先生。尼普尔应该还有两百名市民啊。但这里虽有血迹，却没尸体。我不认为是被你的枪雨所杀的哦？”

“当然是昨晚都处理干净了，有什么问题吗？正如你们所说的，魔兽们也是生物嘛。人类这种营养可宝贵了。不带回巢穴，给孩子们好好补一补可不行吧？”

“呜……！你是说，将他们活生生地……带走了吗！？”

『恐怕是活生生的吃掉了吧。』（→）

“而且还听到了我们说的话……！？那个恩奇都的耳朵到底有多灵啊！？”

“事到如今怎么还在说这种话。哦哦，看来列奥尼达阁下没有向你们说明到这个程度呢。在这魔兽战线上，士兵们最大的死因是‘未归来’。以前魔兽们都会为了尽量不杀人类而手下留情。折断手脚，抓着头发拖回森林里去。我也不用说这些行为意味着什么了吧？”

“呜……果……果然……是这样啊……我们也一直觉得很奇怪……魔兽会越过北壁，但却不会进行破坏……那是……纯粹因为……”

“没错。对他们来说，北壁只是人类这种资源聚集的地方而已。我们迄今为止还从未发动过任何‘侵略’。因为那将是今后，第二代魔兽出生后要做的事呀。你们不过是用来创造它们的素材、资源。但我还是希望你们能感到荣幸哦。毕竟是成为更为强大的生物的粮食嘛。对你们这些落伍的人类来说，这难道不是充满意义的结局吗？”

“呜……！别开玩笑了，你这混账……！就凭身为人类仿造品的恩奇都你这种货色……！”

『……………………』（→）

“嘎……！”

“我早就知道了。这就是你们人类的真心话呢。……好啦。接下来本应收拾预料外的猎物，来自迦勒底的御主，但是…………喂，吉尔伽美什呢？他只派遣了你们过来吗？”

『想见他就自己去。』（→）

“你在胡说什么呢。我只是在做敌方战力分析而已啊。不过算了，距母亲大人睡醒还有点时间。就当消遣来玩玩吧，迦勒底的御主。难得来到魔兽战线。你就实际试试看以这家伙为对手能战到什么程度吧！”

*

『……吉尔说的对。』

『容貌和回路毫无疑问是本人。但是脑袋（中枢）绝对坏掉了。』（→）

*

“大家冷静一点……！那里是怪物的尾巴——呜！”

“尾巴一扫就全灭了……！而且城门也被堵住了！阿其曼，赶快分析那家伙！虽然难以置信，但那也是从者！至少能查出灵基、身长和职阶之类的吧！？”

“我在做！灵基是神灵级，本体10公尺高，身长——包含尾巴的话超过100公尺！？分类是Extra职阶！是复仇者，Avenger！”

*

“贵安，母亲大人。今天也安然睡醒了呀，真是太好了。……但这和预定有些不同。‘再生之日’到来前，请您保重自己的身体。在现身这座北壁之前，应该还有一段时间才对啊。”

“——别这么说。没什么，只是想看看我孩子的玩伴而已。迦勒底的幸存者。现在仍死缠着人间不放的虫子，就是那个吗？——真渺小。多么弱不经风的生命啊。真令人不解。就凭那种生命，是如何抵达这里的。不堪入眼，也没有绞杀的价值。完全不对本提亚马特的胃口。——呵。但为之庆幸吧。现在我十分饥饿。就算是条无谓的小命，也会有点味道吧。人类最后的御主，会是甜的，还是苦的呢。”

“提……提亚马特神正在睥睨我们……！实在……无法动弹……！”

“这下……麻烦了。我也一根手指都动不了……！这是恐惧造成的麻痹？还是邪眼一类的东西？竟然连我都一步都动弹不得……！”

『梅林，用腮呼吸——』（→）

“腮是什么鬼啦！但虽然很不甘心，但梅林（Merlin）和人鱼（Merman）确实非常相近！”

“没错，现在不是胆怯的时候！就算是女神，我们也不会崇敬那种邪神！玛修！要相信你的前辈——相信master！无论对手是谁，你们现在还活着！而且你们身边还有世上最强的诈骗师，梅林！总之先逃往北壁！放弃还太早了！”

*

“请等一下。这样未免太过急躁了吧，母亲大人。”

“什么？”

“对我们来说，攻陷乌鲁克不过是过程中的一个步骤。真正的问题不是人类，而是其他的女神吧？一旦攻陷乌鲁克，同盟就会被废除。第二世代正是为了同盟废除后的战斗做的准备。在鲜血神殿还有等待诞生的十万孩子们。在他们诞生之前，必须维持女神同盟才行。而且，倘若就这样画下句点，未免令人咽不下这口气。……应该让人类慢慢受折磨才对。他们夺走了野兽们的土地、子孙、逼害母亲大人，还将一切抛在脑后忘得一干二净——”

『………………………』（→）

“若没有对象，憎恨的火焰是无法燃烧的。您的憎恨怎能如此轻易地舍弃。……母亲大人已不再是希腊女神。而是这美索不达米亚世界的神，提亚马特神的化身。所以请务必三思。并回到你的鲜血神殿吧。”

“………………你们该感谢我儿子的宽容啊，人类们。但毁灭的命运是无法改变的。从今天算起第十个破晓后，我们就将毁灭乌鲁克。爱惜小命的话，就逃往世界尽头吧。前提是如果你们能逃得掉。栖息于我神殿的魔兽数量超过十万。光是残杀人类，它们是不会满足的。为了保住自己的性命，你们好好努力吧。沉溺于恐怖、踢开自己的同胞、为猜疑而疯狂——当人沦为兽躯之后，就会被凄惨地杀死……！”

“……呼。总算回去了啊。有个不讲道理的父母真是辛苦。这点人类和我们没什么区别。毕竟孩子不能选择父母嘛。你不这么想吗，迦勒底的master？”

『…………你打的什么算盘……？』（→）

“没什么算盘，只是救你们一命而已。毕竟，要是就这样结束的话，未免太没意思了吧？对母亲大人来说，你们只是该被驱除的害虫，需要提防的应该是其他女神。而其他两柱的女神看来都打算有效地利用人类。所以如果将人类赶尽杀绝的话，很可能导致两柱女神动真格。我是侍奉提亚马特神的存在。所以为了以防万一，需要多留人类多活一会儿才行。”

『你究竟是什么人（存在）？』（→）

“哦哦，这个问题也不需要继续隐瞒了吧。我与魔兽一样，都是被母亲创造出来的存在。是为了消灭你们这些抛弃母亲的旧人类，取代你们统治这个世界的人类的原型。起源女神，伟大的提亚马特神制作的新人类。其真名为金固。”

“金固……！是在创世神话中，率领提亚马特十一个孩子的神的名字……！”

“没错。但我可不是转世重生那种蠢事的产物。金固神是因为害怕马尔杜克神而逃跑的失败作。丝毫没有被再次利用的必要性。但我可不一样。我是以诸神最高杰作的恩奇都为范本制作出来的完美存在——作为完美的次时代人类而被设计出来的。所以我可以在此向你们保证。人类是不会灭亡的。人理会重新开始。在你们这些人类衰退之后，我会成为次时代的人类。你们的历史就由我们来继承。所以安心地灭亡吧。回归虚无的喜悦就是赋予你们的最后救赎。”

*

『……啧。』

『……吉尔那家伙，到底有没有去确认过我的尸体（残骸）还在不在原处啊？』（→）

*

“在此之前，我们也要做好准备才行。首先要与被凯茜帕鲁格转移的安娜会合。然后回到乌鲁克向吉尔伽美什王报告。虽然这次损失惨重，但收获也不小。魔兽女神的真名，以及她的真面目。自称其儿子的金固。和魔术王圣杯的所在。只要有这么多情报，就能构思下一步了。——状况终于要转变了。虽说迄今为止我们始终在一味被挨打，但也是时候升起反击的狼烟了。我说的没错吧，迦勒底的master？后半程的逆转应该也是你的战斗风格吧？”

『可以的话，我也想从开局就取胜呀……！』（→）

“哈哈哈。这样我也能轻松一点了，但若要做到这点，master还得继续成长才行！”

*

“报告内容都明白了。辛苦你了，master。战争本来就伴随着牺牲。无论是追悼亡者，还是填补损失，都是身为王的本王该去考虑的事。你们无需烦恼。拥有提亚马特神权能的女神——戈耳工将在十天后发动侵略！没错吧，梅林！”

“因为自那之后已经过了一天，所以准确来说还有九天。那我们整理一下情报吧。戈耳工。希腊神话中专杀英雄的女怪。不知是因为魔术王的圣杯，还是基于其他某种原因，漂流至此。无论如何，她凭借魔术王的圣杯，夺回了过去的模样、过去的尊严。虽然戈耳工三姐妹是杀害了许多英雄的怪物，但并没有她自己会产下怪物的传说。因此，能产下魔兽的权能，『百兽母胎（Potnia Theron）』应该是通过圣杯获得的吧。”

『是指斯忒诺、尤瑞艾莉她们？』（→）

“对。她们两位是希腊神话中戈耳工三姊妹的长女与次女。第三个小妹的名字是‘支配者（美杜莎）’。虽然是击退了众多勇者的女神，据说却因为过度的迫害与偏见失去了理智，将两位最爱的姐姐纳入体内，成了巨大的怪物……”

“………………”

“哼。想不到被放逐的女神竟然作为复仇女神回来了。虽然本王很想说，既然那么想毁灭，那去毁灭希腊世界啊，但她想必也很无奈吧。戈耳工这样说过吧？对女神来说，人类打从一开始就不是敌人。”

“……对。说我们人类不过是障碍物，需要警戒的只有其他女神。”

“哼。玛修啊，有什么好悲叹的。这种时候应该无畏地发笑才对哦？真是的，一群蠢到无以复加的家伙。既然如此，那我们也有充分的胜算了。”

“是……是吗？”

“当然啦。对吧，master？你也有相同的见解吧？”

『——哼，当然啦。』（→）

“哈哈哈，是吧，是吧！敌人的不合才是利用起来最令人愉快的弱点！不过你的性格也挺坏的嘛，master？稍微改改吧，否则可是交不到朋友的哦？”

*

“算了，事到如今再去列举那女人的缺点也没什么意义。我都腻了。本王能指示的只有攻略她们的顺序。虽然无法与戈耳工交涉，但其他女神不同。既然如此，首先要对付的自然就是伊什塔尔。那家伙也是最容易驾驭的对手吧。”

“王啊。您的意思是打算打倒伊什塔尔女神吗？这我可不能听从。就算伊什塔尔女神造成的损失再怎么扩大，她也是还是乌鲁克的都市神。对她刀刃相向这种事……”

“太令人遗憾了，祭祀长西杜丽……连master都已经察觉到了啊……”

“什么……？那……那个，您说的察觉到是指什么？”

『与其说是打倒，不如说是击坠比较恰当。』（→）

*

 

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

Fate/GameOver X（9）

 

*

“基于以上情况，我们带着交涉用行李离开了乌鲁克。安娜小姐，再会后我们一直没能打招呼，请容我再次请你多多指教。”

『非常抱歉。想不到会出这种事。』（→）

“芙，芙呜！”

“……嗯。又要请你们多关照了。……还有……很抱歉没能在尼普尔帮上你们的忙……”

“说好了不再提这件事啦，安娜。在遭遇惨败以后，比起反省，更需要思考如何挽回才对。”

“对啊。连压根没派上用场的梅林都在装腔作势了。这种事压根不用在意啦。比起这个问题，这条路是通往艾比夫山的吧？来乌鲁克以后，这还是第一次走山路呢。”

“对。女神伊什塔尔飞出了乌鲁克，在艾比夫山上建造了神殿，当作自己的领地。虽然山路险峻，但不用一天应该就能到了。不过嘛，在此之前——罗曼，你可以说出来了哦？”

“嗯。虽然真的已经是例行公事了，但是这又不是我的错，所以还请多多包涵。综上所述，敌人来袭了，各位！就当做是进入山脉前的小试牛刀吧。”

*

“……真是受罪……女神伊什塔尔对美的品味是绝望级的……”

“是啊……没想到这位女神可悲到这个地步……或许就算放着不管，她迟早也会自灭吧……”

“大家，请保持神志清醒。快看那边。”

『好了回去吧。』（→）

“……master，不能逃避自己讨厌的事啊。毫无疑问会与伊什塔尔发生战斗，你还是老老实实认命，继续前进吧。”

*

“真亏你们能厚着脸皮堂堂正正地，而且还是抱着观光心态从正面找上门来呢，迦勒底的御主。明明才被魔兽女神打得落花流水，这次居然又跑到我这儿来了？——胆子真大。真是胆大包天。不只未经我许可就进入艾比夫山，还击退护卫们闯入这座神殿。迄今为止我一直当你们来自异乡无可奈何，睁一眼闭一眼没有过问，但这次可不能坐视不理了。在巴比伦不知廉耻的行为，在乌鲁克与吉尔伽美什同流合污，在库萨市玩捉迷藏……不好意思，再这样和你们纠缠下去可有损我的面子。神有神的规矩，女神的忍耐事不过三——换言之，多说无益！既然来到这里，你们也有这个打算吧？那就如你们所愿，不留情也不放水。我会在你用完令咒后，将你们一并揍去乌鲁克，觉悟吧！”

“女神伊什塔尔突然进入战斗态势！御主，该怎么办……！？”

『无论如何，早说了和她谈也是白费功夫。』（→）

“不好，master，世间有些话还是不说出口为好！虽然说实话我的意见和你完全一致，但现在还是别煽动伊什塔尔比较省事！”

“很~好，最后的限制器也解除啦！虽然我一直装成都市神的样子卖乖，但到此为止了！战争女神兼金星女神！你们就好好感受一下被人们敬畏地称作女神中的女神的我伊什塔尔的力量吧！”

*

“挺能干的嘛！驱使从者的御主就得这样才行嘛！和人理或是女神职责什么的无关，总之我来劲了！我要提升档次了哦！”

『等一下。在那之前我有一个好消息要说。』（→）

“干嘛啦，都让女人那么来劲了，你该不会现在才说要投降吧！？”

“不是这样的，女神伊什塔尔！其实御主有一个提案！”

『对，其实——』（→）

*

【“伊什塔尔好歹算是立于苏美尔女神的顶点的家伙。伊南娜就是指天之（In）女主人（Anna）——也就是作为天空神安的代理治理天界的女神。靠蛮力绝不可能让她屈服，也不可能打败她。基于艾比夫山这个先例。她越是被逼急，就越会发挥根本不用发挥的毅力。她就是这么个人。但是，这样的伊什塔尔其实也有弱点。——那就是宝石啊。本王搜集了人类所有的宝物，而那女人眼里只有宝石。然后重点在这里。那个女的严重欠缺黄金律这种东西。深爱着宝石却跟宝石无缘。迄今为止一直靠着人类或诸神们供奉给她，但现在如你们所见，已经没人会进贡财宝给她了。既然如此，那接下来要做的就很清楚了吧？如字面上的意义，只要收买女神即可。master啊，本王将宝物库中矿石类的三成托付于你。对契约者来说，交涉才是最重要的才能。去漂亮地将女神竞标下来吧。”】

*

『其实，我有供品要献给伊什塔尔大人。』（→）

“啊？供品？就凭你钱包里的分量，胡说些什么呢。就算你把路边捡到的东西上供给我，我也一点都不会高兴哦——”

『玛修，先将那边的……』（→）

“啊，是！……哎咻。”

“什么——那运货车上堆满的青金石是什么！？冠冕？那难道是七石之冠！？有这么多的话魔术用宝石就不用愁了……不会吧，哎，要给我吗！？你是神吗！？不会中途和我说是唬我的吧？还有这个，不用交税吧？啊哇哇，我眼睛都看花了，冷静点，我！还有伊什塔尔（我）！”

“对。这运货车上的是订金。全部都献给您。没错吧，前辈？”

『对。是订金啊，伊什塔尔大人。』（→）

“你……你说是订金……！？也就是说……（咽口水。）也就是说……？（咽口水。）”

“我们想雇佣您成为我们可靠的战斗力。这是全乌鲁克人民的共同愿望。证据就是，吉尔伽美什王承诺会开放巴比伦的财宝库。master。把总额告诉她吧。”

『将宝物库矿石类的一成献给您。』（→）

“你说……什么……！？”

“芙，芙呜！咚芙——呜！”

“……安静点，芙芙。我明白你想说的话，但总之给我安静点。”

“不，不对，稍微给我等等，我经年累月的愤怒可不是凭这种东西就能打发的。就算是巴比伦的财宝库，也是那个吧，是吉尔伽美什为面对未来而创建的那个吧？只要能够完成，就是无穷无尽什么的，说什么到时就相当于人类总资产什么的。那个的一成，or两成？这种量级太令人起疑了，简直无法相信，”

『那2.5成怎么样？』（→）

“还能抬价吗！？而且还是2.5成，也就是25%！？”

『对，是25%。』（→）

“——唔，咕——但我是女神伊什塔尔，就凭那种……肤浅的条件……”

『玛修，把货都撤下去吧。』（→）

“好的，御主。我明白了。是把这些都带回去吧。”

“啊，住手，快住手。请不要做那种事。我会因为伤心过度而死掉的啊。”

『那您的意思是？』（→）

“你差不多该认命了吧。对你来说这只有好处没有坏处吧？再说了，如果世界全部毁灭的话，将你的美貌传颂到后世的人们也会消失。好不容易把人类培养至今，甚至还将你们所适应的美之概念也灌输给了人类。但是倘若你在此与master缔结契约的话，情况就不一样了。你将作为清正廉洁的女神，在人类史上永远被传颂下去。”

“是，是哦。那样也不错呢。（偷瞄。）”

“啊。”

“确实，那个……怎么说呢？要是大地被全部烧尽的话，那个……（偷瞄。）”

“芙，芙呜！”

“或许确实没那么有意思……（偷瞄。）”

“…………”

“…………”

“…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………”

『…………』（→）

“……好！既然如此，好，就这样吧！你赢了哦，master。我就用这条件作为代价，来当你的同伴吧。毕竟我刚才已经耗费了足以让世界毁灭七次左右的时间，全力犹豫过了。既然都犹豫了这么久，应该也行了吧。”

『看见了吗，玛修。所以才说是击坠啊。』（→）

*

“原来如此。这样很多事就说得通了。你不是被所罗门的圣杯叫出来的神灵，而是被乌鲁克的巫女们叫出来的神灵。但如果这样，就有一个问题了。作为迦勒底的代表……不，是作为医生的人道主义问题。被你附身的少女现在怎么样？依然处在身体被你强占的状态吗？”

“干嘛啦。自己创造出玛修那样的亚从者，还有脸谈什么人道？”

“……说得对。被你这样指责，我也无言以对……但我的过错和你的问题是两回事。我希望能将两者区分清楚，并询问女神伊什塔尔。”

“……哼。答得不错，我对你稍微有些改观了。因为改观了，所以我就回答你吧。若问我是否杀了这身体的主人，答案是No。若问我她的意识是否会浮上表面，答案也是No。她和我彼此融合，现在我大概占7成，她占3成左右吧。神灵与人类的拟似从者的情况下，因为神灵的灵子比较多，主要的人格会是我（伊什塔尔）。不过嘛，原本的我（伊什塔尔）……也就是位于高次元的伊南娜并不像现在的我一样这么有人性。没有上下区别。毕竟我无论如何都是我。也只有会这样想的人类才能被我附体。所以就这样想吧。这个人类不是被伊什塔尔取代了，而是某一天，突然成了新的伊什塔尔。”

『那么，那个女孩子并没有睡着。』（→）

“嗯，依然作为‘我’在与你对话。就像双重人格合二为一一样。总而言之，我就是我！”

*

“哇哦！技巧派（Technical）！真是漂亮的空中技术呢！我就给你四十分吧~！唔……但是横刀夺爱别人的对战对手可是违反规则的哦。我们还没决出胜负了吧？没有决出胜负就结束比赛有违我的主义主张唔……所~以~说~。”

“什么……脚下起风了！？哇啊啊啊啊，飞起来了——！？”

“作为惩罚，就请你从一百公尺高的位置离开擂台吧？”

“哇啊————！掉——下——来——了——！”

*

『——宝具解放！』

『——天之锁！』（→）

*

“——咦，我还活着——”

『请赶快回避！剩下的由我们接手！』（→）

“啊啊，好……！谢谢，交给你了，可爱的女孩！”

“唔。从规则来说，让别人接住是可以的？还是不可以的？虽然从我个人来说是不可以的……算了，只要能让会场气氛热闹起来，无所谓啦！毕竟我们不是为了杀死对方才战斗，而是为了给予人们勇气才战斗的嘛！”

*

『……赶快杀掉回去吧。』

『不，我一直都是为了杀死对方才战斗的。』（→）

*

“好了，那下个对手就是你们吗？好呀，你们看起来都很有生气！让我与你们逐一战到心脏爆炸为止吧！”

“那就是……南美的女神，魁札尔.科亚特尔……！……呜。好可怕，御主。我还是第一次见到这种人——！那位女性在由衷地笑！没有憎恨与敌意的笑！但是杀起人来却毫不踌躇……太不平衡了，我不知道该如何面对……！”

『我见多了。跟我上！』（→）

“有话待会儿再说，要来了！敌人是最高级别的神灵，是真正的‘女神’！和靠圣杯成为女神的戈尔工，以及拟似从者伊什塔尔神不一样！各自保持最大程度警戒！比起击倒对方，更要优先自保！”

『罗曼医生，你好啰嗦啊！』（→）

*

“攻击果然对她无效……！看来她有独自、特殊的法则……！”

“哎呀？你们是从者？那么，那位可爱的男孩子该不会就是从外地来的御主吧？”

“没错。他就是从迦勒底而来的人类最后的御主。虽然事到如今，但我能确认一下吗？你是『三女神同盟』其中一柱（之一），魁札尔.科亚特尔吧？”

“对，没错哦~！我就是来自遥远的南美，来稍微毁灭一下乌鲁克的大姐姐哟~！！”

『为什么要做这种事情！？』（→）

“————。——————。”

“……为什么要保持沉默？刚才那个并不是什么困难的问题吧……？”

“——啊哈哈。讨厌啦，小御主，我只是有点惊讶，因为你太对我的胃口啦~！既秩序又正义，还那么拼命，完全戳到大姐姐我的萌点了，太犯规啦~！要是master愿意与我结婚的话，我倒是愿意倒戈到你们那边去哦~！”

“结——婚——！？”

“您刚才说什么——！？”

“（哈哈哈，这次的女神也是个出人意料的怪胎呀！事情越来越错综复杂啦！）”

*

“唔……这也算是挺严重的事了。没想到魁札尔.科亚特尔会主动找上门来。”

“真是够了！让她那样的在市内捣乱的话，会影响到魔兽战线的士气啊！”

“工匠和士兵们都离开南市场了。这样一来，王引以为傲的秘密工程也……”

“秘密工程……？吉尔伽美什王，您在造什么东西吗？”

“————。不。没什么。……唉。西杜丽，为什么你总是那么无趣啊……逆转道具的消息不保密怎么行……可恶，这全是那个莫名其妙的女神的错吧！伊什塔尔！那家伙是你的同类吧！快去想想办法啊！”

“那种家伙才不是我的同类啦。文化和风格都不一样吧。”

『真的吗？』（→）

“完全不一样吧！那种连脑袋里都塞满了肌肉的女神根本不普通吧！”

“芙~？芙呜芙芙，芙芙芙芙~？”

“……不过嘛，确实给人添麻烦呢。竟然想与人类逐一打架，该说她脑袋疯了，还是太规矩了呢。而且那个女神还说明天也要来，她是打算每天杀100个人啊……”

“对。牺牲的士兵刚好100人。因为遗体被搬走了，因此连埋葬也做不到……”

“就算想击退她，也无法与之对抗。就没有什么对策吗，那个叫罗曼医生的家伙。”

“咦，问我！？你们那儿不是还有梅林吗！？用个千里眼或其他什么的，去看看魁札尔.科亚特尔的状况不就得了！”

“尽管我很想这么做啦，但千里眼是不能滥用的。毕竟我现在把魔力耗费在其他问题上了呢。再说了，要是观察女神的话，必定会被对方发现。而且被偷窥的女神会做出什么事来……在很多神话中都有确凿的范例。我说得没错吧，伊什塔尔？”

“当然，必须杀死。会动用所有权能，往那家伙所在的地方释放宝具哦。”

“看吧？要惹女神发火还太早了。所以不能用千里眼调查魁札尔.科亚特尔啦。”

“……唉。我倒是希望你能早点告诉我千里眼的使用有限制这种事啊。我就奇怪这次梅林为何总是落于他人下风。原来你已经用上了自己所有能用的手段了啊。”

“谢谢你能那么快理解这个问题。所以罗玛尼.阿其曼。你的提案呢？”

“那我就作为迦勒底的作战指挥官陈述意见吧。依现状，我们没有对抗魁札尔.科亚特尔的手段。但也不能就这样放着不管。既然如此，那只能选择潜入了。直捣魁札尔.科亚特尔的根据地。魁札尔.科特亚尔原本是与苏美尔毫无瓜葛的女神。而这样的她为何能发挥如此高的神性与权能呢？那想必是因为她在某处建造了『祭祀她的神殿』吧。日前，master前往乌尔调查的时候，在乌尔南方发现了一个尤为强大的魔力反应。是哪怕在那座充满了吗哪的密林里，仍然能分辨出‘特殊’的惊人反应。那里应该就是吉尔伽美什王所说的埃里都吧。既然魁札尔.科特亚尔占据了那座都市，可以推测那里建造有她自己的神殿。要让神殿成立，必须要有能成为象征的物品。相传魁札尔.科特亚尔拥有的宝物，是翡翠剑玛卡纳（Macana）或者是太阳遍历太阳石（Piedra Del Sol）。如果是这两者之一，就能作为神殿的祭坛成立。所以说——”

“……破坏象征物，停止神殿的运作，降低魁札尔.科亚特尔的神格……”

“说得没错，安娜。只要能做到，就算与魁札尔.科亚特尔战斗，多少也会有点胜算了。假如伊什塔尔愿意协助的话，我方还能够占据上风。”

“哎呀，打算靠我吗？虽然我不想与女神战斗，但如果是master的请求，就没办法啦。但假如是派不上用场的王来拜托我，我肯定会在全力嘲笑他以后，断然拒绝啦！”

“————（窃笑。）”

“……完全被看透了……伊什塔尔毫无胜算呢……”

“事情说定了吧。master啊，本王这就将新任务委派于你。本王准许你们前去执行第二轮驱逐女神的行动！穿过密林，前往埃里都！在那片土地上打到魁札尔.科亚特尔，顺便将保管在埃里都的神具——能杀死提亚马特神的武器，马尔杜克之斧取回来！前往埃里都单程耗费两天，来回共计四天！快去吧！待你们归还后，就要开始着手讨伐戈尔工了！”

*

“……库库尔……是指库库尔坎吗。在托尔特克是担任神官王的魁札尔.科亚特尔，在马雅则是征服王库库尔坎。虽然魁札尔.科亚特尔是神，但有时也会以‘人之王’的身份登场。说不定那位女神继承了全部这些记忆与经历……”

“明明是神，却还这么忙呢……其他土地的神性都这么勤劳吗……”

“也就是说与戈尔工不同，她是在理解人类为何物的基础上，依然决定毁灭人类的女神。这其实也挺棘手的。你怎么看，master？觉得有沟通的余地吗？”

『……我不知道。』（→）

“唔~我觉得不可能哦？那个叫戈尔工的是北方女神吧？魁札尔.科亚特尔也是战争之神。露出本性的那孩子比戈尔工还要恐怖。那孩子啊，是个热衷战斗的怪物。虽然看起来很活泼，但那是因为心情还不错。但如果没收这种‘快乐’，又会如何呢？那就只剩下作为冷酷杀戮机械的女神了。靠话语是绝对无法打倒魁札尔.科亚特尔的。如果有东西能让她沉默的话，那一定是赌上灵魂的正面对决。”

*

“好，到了喵！这座密林之壁的后面就是埃里都！只要穿越这二十米，就能感受到库库尔满满的神气（死气）了哟！”

“……自太阳从天空的顶点开始下降已经过了两小时。以现代时间来说，相当于下午三点。看来女神魁札尔.科亚特尔已经袭击完乌鲁克，并且回来了吧……”

“……麻烦了。我们的作战本来是在与魁札尔.科亚特尔交战前，停止她的神殿机能。但既然魁札尔.科亚特尔已经回来了，那顺序就反过来了。”

“为了弱化魁札尔.科亚特尔，首先必须击破她才行，这是一个矛盾。”

“唔。对我们这些外行人来说，在密林的移动实在太困难了。移动耗费了将近半天时间也是无可奈何的。接下来只要选择作战时机就行了，master。是要在这边多待一晚，等待魁札尔.科亚特尔前往乌鲁克，还是从现在开始观察她的破绽，趁机潜入神殿。你的选择是什么？”

『……所剩时间不多了。』（→）

“……距离戈尔工来袭包括今天在内还剩五天。到明天就只剩四天了。……确实，若能缩减时间，那是再好不过了……”

“我也赞成御主的意见。入侵敌人大本营横竖都有风险。就选准备周全，想必还是会受到女神魁札尔.科亚特尔的妨碍……”

“横竖都是要遭到妨碍，不如主动出手吧。看不出来你一脸乖乖女的样子，实际还挺有种的呢，玛修。”

“看来就这么决定了。罗曼医生，你那边准备工作如何？埃里都的构造都掌握了吗？”

“没问题，交给我吧。埃里都的结构与乌鲁克相近。在居民的住宅后面有一座巨大的建筑物。虽然没有神塔那么复杂，但那应该就是神殿了吧。只要玛修抱住master，全速穿过住宅区的话，到神殿不到十分钟。但神殿前有强大的魔力反应。无疑就是魁札尔.科亚特尔。如果现在这个时间偷袭神殿，想必免不了与她一战吧。”

“唔？这有什么问题吗？玛修亲、幼女、有点聪明的小哥和伊什塔尔小姐，还有伟大的豹人。这样的阵容至少还是能压制住库库尔的，所以只要看准时机，让master冲上神殿，破坏太阳石就行了吧？给，拿去，这是我独一无二的武器——‘恐怖棍棒’，死亡之爪的备用品。我就猜到会遇上这种事，所以趁昨晚挑选了丛林里的树，做了一把！只要用这个击打一下，就算是太阳石也会粉碎。也就是说库库尔的神性也会呜呼倒地！”

『……用不着你多事。』（→）

“方针决定了吧。那我最后确认一下。我们将穿过这座密林冲入埃里都。听从医生的指引，笔直向神殿前进。只要在神殿，无论怎么躲藏，想必都会被魁札尔.科亚特尔发现吧。所以说直接从正面全力迎战。从者部队无论如何都要绊住魁札尔.科亚特尔。最多只能撑两到三分钟吧。趁这数分钟的时间，master独自进入神殿，破坏祭坛中对应的象征物。明白了吗？这可是需要从者和御主都拼死的作战哦？”

『你和罗曼医生一样啰嗦。』（→）

“他这么说，罗玛尼.阿其曼。你有异议吗？”

“虽然不是安全的策略，但也还算妥当。再说了无论怎么做，这件事原本的成功率都很低。从刚才起就在我身边一边累得直喘气一边观测的达芬奇亲也摆出同意的手势了。我允许这个作战进行。支援就交给我吧，master。”

『好，我们走！』（→）

*

“前方发现巨大障碍物，那就是神殿！不……但那个形状不是乌鲁克的神殿——”

“既然是女神，自然能够将自己的神殿按自己的法则重新构筑！那个像很高阶梯的东西就是魁札尔.科亚特尔的神殿吧！”

“这下好办了，神殿长那样的话，就不用在里面迷路了！安置象征物的地方无疑就在顶端！虽然要爬上那个高度几乎和墙壁没什么差别的阶梯会很辛苦，但这只能靠气势和体力了！”

“为了接近天的道路吗……虽然理念和神塔相同，呈现方式却更为与自然融为一体呢。”

“——埃里都出现大量敌对反应！密林里也有！第三波、第四波和翼龙们正在靠过来！认真战斗的话，这数量要打到天亮了！单点突破向着神殿直接冲过去吧！”

*

“突破敌阵，抵达神殿了！等等，后面似乎有个非常厉害的东西——！？”

“那就是‘马尔杜克之斧’！我也有点惊讶，这比听说的要大上好几倍！”

“嗨~！欢迎来到我的太阳神殿！心无旁骛地笔直冲来，真的太迷人了~！当然不仅限今天的事啦~！从我发动袭击到现在，毫无摸索时间超特快赶来！正如我的所料，太令人兴奋难耐了！只因深信master一定会这么做，所以一直在这里等待的我也值了~！真是的，该怎么说呢——还好你没有决定在埃里都外打发时间。如果你做出那种没胆子的事，我可是会不惜违反自己的主张，杀光所有人的哦？”

“……！敌方从者散发出极强的压力……！但是，如果我们无法阻止她，御主就不能前往祭坛了……！”

“哎呀，不好不好。我怎么这么小家子气。就因为看到了一张不该出现在你们那边的小蠢蛋的脸，让我的野性有点恢复了呢。”

“啊。惨了。要是被卷入战斗，我一定会首先被宰。我已经明确预知到了那样的未来。”

“YE~S☆我可是从不会对你放水的哦~。我会把你大卸八块~！”

『谢谢。真是那样的话可就帮上大忙了。』（→）

“好了。那开始战斗吧！不论方法为何，你们是来打倒我的吧？我对你们的勇气与行动力表示敬意。不论面对何等争斗、何等挑战，我都不会退缩。因为我乐在其中啊！人类真是种从头到脚都有欺负价值的生物！可杀死。可饶命。可威胁。可庇护。虽然我已经没有第一世代（白垩纪）的记忆了，但代代累积的情报种子这样告诉我！我爱人类（你们）。我想与人类（你们）共存。这种生命物种，才是我们的生存价值！”

“人类……是生存价值——”

『玛修，别搭理她。』（→）

“没错！人类是你的生存价值，而你现在却打算毁了这种生存价值！”

“哎，哎嘿嘿……被当面这样训斥还真令人心痒呢~！感觉都要上瘾了！——但这并非不能成立哦？这种事在人类社会也是稀松平常的吧？所谓的生存价值不是指‘兴趣’。而是指不这么做就活不下去的方向性。我的神性乃是不玩弄人类就无法生存。我的宿主不只是人类的内部构造。为了让名为人类的物种能长久延续下去，必须拉长一部分，削断一部分，以便于他们适应环境。我的生命活动就是在执行这种循环。这也是我生命的意义。明白了吗？我是为了多与人类玩耍，才会作为『三女神同盟』之一参加这次考验。只要我还在，至少人类是不会毁灭的。但其中自然不存在安全和安心。可你们还是笑吧！我能向你们保证的只有自由！请自由地逃脱我这个威胁吧~！我打从心底乐见你们的那种样子~！就像用指尖按死蚂蚁的天真少女一样！”

『烦死了。』（→）

“——master。再说下去也是浪费时间。虽然这片土地上有形形色色的神，但那家伙是特例！对爱的表达方法如此扭曲的神性绝无仅有！”

“讨厌啦~！真不好意思~！为什么你会知道我和master正如胶似漆啦！”

『De nada。Mucho mucho！』（→）

“现在是严肃的场面！前辈你还是少说两句刚学会的西班牙语吧！”

“好啦。你们的目标是太阳石吧？只要能阻止我时间越长，御主得到的机会就越多。好啊。就用这个形式进行比试吧。但是，在那之前，我有一个请求。master。无论是什么战斗，都不要忘记喜悦哦？我是因为喜欢才会战斗！人类也是因为喜欢才会战斗！只要不心怀仇恨，就不会置对手于死地！那就是墨西哥摔角的奥妙，也是优点！所以说你也要享受这种危机哦？只要这样做，我们一定能进一步彼此了解~”

*

『我不赞同。』

『抱着玩乐心态的战斗是对对手的侮辱！』（→）

*

“很好，真亏你撑过来了！抓紧时间，master！那个祭坛上的石头就是太阳遍历——是古代阿兹特克展示世界过去、现在、未来的巨石——阿兹特克历法石！那无疑是魁札尔.科亚特尔的第二宝具！只要破坏它，这座神殿就会沦为普通的装饰品，也能封住魁札尔.科亚特尔的王牌！真是一举两得！”

“芙，芙呜！罗玛，芙呜！”

“呜！玛修他们倒下了！魁札尔.科亚特尔要来了！赶快，master！能打倒邪恶女神的机会只有现在！”

『————』（→）

“怎么了，master！？为什么要停手……！？”

『————（笑。）』（→）

“十分遗憾，时间到了，master！我现在就要一口气冲上去了哦！！”

“芙，芙——呜！”

“从那个高度做舍身攻击——！？太乱来了，快住手，这已经是自杀行为了！只要阶梯下的魁札尔.科亚特尔往一旁让开，就彻底完了啊！？”

“你在胡说八道些什么呢，你这头蠢驴。才不是区区阶梯的高度差所谓飞扑（Plancha），就要越高越好喵。也就是说，需要更高的高度喵——！”

『那边的蠢货（女神），拜托你了。』（→）

“好，差不多就这个高度（这里）吧。大约上升了两百米啦。接下来就要看你的运气了。我姑且会瞄准魁札尔.科亚特尔松手，但如果你觉得无法命中的话，就靠自己的手脚想办法修正吧。当稳定翼用！我觉得你只要想象一下用脸砸魁札尔.科亚特尔锁骨，用这种感觉去瞄准基本就可以了。好啦，那带一位客人去坐席吧~~~！Nice Fight！Yeah~！”

*

『伊什塔尔好烦人啊——』

『就让区区墨西哥摔角见识一下…………什么叫做乌鲁克（神代）摔角吧——！』（→）

*

 


	10. Chapter 10

Fate/GameOver X（10）

 

*

“真的掉下来了啊……！？这种高度，就算接的人（我）是摔角大师也是要死的啊！？即便如此——即便如此，也要对我使出飞扑技吗！？”

『快——接——住——我——！』（→）

『好痛啊啊啊啊啊…………』（→）

“是啊~，还活着~……你得好好感谢我是个传说级的摔角手哦~……所谓的飞扑摔跤技啊？如果接的人和出招的人有一方不具备一流技术，就会很容易出人命呢~……在这个问题上，因为master是个外行人，所以大姐姐我超级紧张的说……可你为什么要这么乱来？就没考虑过要是我躲开会怎么样吗？”

『（天之锁（我）原本就具备紧急截停坠落物体的功能（机能）啊。）』（→）

“~~~~~！！！！啊————真是的，我最喜欢master了——！我真庆幸自己加入了女神同盟——！嗯，然后现在我要脱离同盟啦！因为我要和master缔结契约嘛！谢谢你。我输了，御主！能把我打得如此体无完肤的人，你还是第一个！南美女神，魁札尔.科亚特尔！从今往后将会为你施展这份力量！”

*

“让我们回归正题吧♡关于你们的目的，比起消灭我，回收马尔杜克之斧才是重点吧？”

“对，说得没错。为了打倒戈尔工，我们需要那把斧头的破坏力。我们就是为此而来。不过，该怎么办呢。我可不知道这斧头居然尺寸那么大。凭我们的力量可搬不动。”

“我想也是。毕竟与整座埃里都一样重。但如果只是搬的话，也是有办法的哦。用密林藤蔓编织绳子，让我的翼龙们搬到乌鲁克吧。一共三组三百头编队。轮流搬运。虽然可能要花上三天，能赶得上吗？”

“当然！真是帮大忙了！不愧是魁札尔.科亚特尔，各方面格局都好大！执行力也和梅林有天壤之别！”

“我是负责动脑的，别拿我和战争之神比。话虽如此，魁札尔.科亚特尔确实十分可靠。今后也会有很多事要拜托她吧。”

*

“路上没有行人。连交换所都关闭了……究竟发生了什么？”

“梅林阁下，您终于回来了！啊啊，但是……已经太晚了……”

“啊，你来得正好。到底发生什么事了？还有太晚了是什么意思？”

“嗯……梅林阁下，还有迦勒底的御主阁下。请务必冷静下来听我说。………………………………………………………………………………………………吉尔伽美什王驾崩了。现在正在神塔举行葬礼。”

『你……你说什么————！？』（→）

*

“真的在举行丧礼——！？西杜丽，这到底是怎么一回事——！”

“啊啊……各位……大家都……平安回来了呢……但是……很遗憾。吉尔伽美什王……已经……”

『究竟发生了什么！？』（→）

“没错，吉尔伽美什王是不可能被杀死的！他是洞悉未来，主动成为魔术师的人！应该早就做好了应对暗杀的万全准备！为了避免在战场上阵亡，他和我约好会坚持在宝座上指挥啊！？究竟是谁，用什么方法，才能杀害这样的吉尔伽美什啊！”

“……关于王的死因吗，那是——”

*

【“这是何等……哦哦……这是何等可怕……没想到竟然能有惊人的锋利程度……！”

“吉尔伽美什王！？为何突然全身颤抖，难道您身体不适吗！？”

“才不是，蠢材！是纳比斯汀之牙的设计图终于完成了！你看看吧。然后瞠目结舌吧！这可是本王得意之作，把这个送去兵装舍。没有时间了。让他们不在乌鲁克，而是直接在现场制造，两天以内完成。”

“（呼……）原来是一如既往令人感慨的王气流露啊。哦哦……这是……！受外部压力就会自动分段组合，竟然只须十秒就能完成这样的变形（计划）……！简直是天才的伟业……！王呀，您或许应该摸索一下成为建筑家的道路吧！？”

“别这么夸奖本王，真的会让本王产生犹豫的。王本来就要学习建筑学。这样才能算独当一面。话说回来，这里的交织结构是通过油压组成的，像推开浪潮般向上逼出去。因为形似痛饮大杯麦酒时的动作，故命之为杯升式。如何？”

“太完美了。也顺便申请一下专利好啦。这正可谓应对即将到来的戈尔工讨伐战的秘密兵器。提前将物资送去尼普尔吧。”

“蠢材，反了。这个要从这里摆到这里，像这样配置。”

“咦……为什么要在这种地方？戈尔工讨伐该怎么办？”

“与那位女神的对决是master的职责。本王可不能跑去捣乱。……唔。”

“王……？您身体还是不太好吧……？”

“……也是。虽然只是轻微的晕眩，看来是这几天太拼了啊。一旦本王的魔力衰弱，结界的防护也会变得脆弱。无法保证魔兽们不会来袭。……明天梅林应该就会回来了吧。让本王想想，在那之前——”

“失礼了！吉尔伽美什王，这是北壁发回的传令！”

“失礼了！吉尔伽美什王，这是从东市场的请愿书！”

“失礼了！吉尔伽美什王，这是娼馆提交的投诉报告！”

“失礼了！吉尔伽美什王，这是祭祀学舍的请求！”

“失礼了！吉尔伽美什王，巫女所发来了今天的红白事宜的……”

“哎，都全给我排好队，依顺序处理！祭祀长西杜丽，你这就奔去兵器舍！”】

*

【“告一段落了。终于可以小歇片刻了啊。但怎么会这样忙！难道想在与女神们的对决前把本王累死吗！呼……虽然宝座是传达意思之处，而非休息之所，但现在也没办法……在祭祀长西杜丽回来之前，大概还有五分钟左右吧……在那之前……稍微……”】

*

【“唔……睡着了吗……现在可是分秒必争的时候……西杜丽，本王睡了多久？一分钟？五分钟？……………………唔。王从小憩中醒来，发现已在冥府深处啊。——是说这种话的时候吗——！这样本王岂不是真的死了吗——！”】

*

“……就是这么回事。当我回来时，王已经在宝座上永远沉睡了……”

*

『……那个蠢材！！』

『这次居然把他自己掉进冥界了啊啊啊啊啊！！！！！！！』（→）

*

“不不，再怎么说这都太离谱了！劳累过度而死什么的，对我来说也不能置若罔闻啊！那可是那位吉尔伽美什王啊！？这种程度会死的话，迄今为止他早就不知道死过几次了！”

“说……说得也是。我也因为事出突然而失去冷静了。这么一想，乌鲁克的情况确实很奇怪。西杜丽阁下，自从我们前往乌尔以后，乌鲁克是否有什么异变？”

“……让我想想。魔兽们的攻击虽然趋于平静，但乌鲁克市内出现多起衰弱至死的报告。我则因为王的葬礼忙得完全顾不过来，但这确实算是异常。这……难道——”

『没什么可说的。闯冥界，救王！』（→）

“对，这是个难能可贵的机会！就让吉尔伽美什王欠我们一个大大的人情吧！”

“（惨了，这形势不妙啊。不趁现在逃跑的话——）”

“好嘞~，可不能让你如愿哦~伊什塔尔，你知道去冥界的办法吧？那就快来带路啦！没关系，master一定能把第三柱也攻陷哦！”

“喂，你这个怪力拉丁系~~！放手，快——放——开——我——！已经没有牧羊神（杜木兹）了哦！？死了也不会复活了哦，为什么还那么想去冥界那种鬼地方啦——！”

*

“好啦。于是我们就快马加鞭地赶到了库撒市。不过为了强行拖来心不甘情不愿的伊什塔尔，足足耗费了一整天。”

“呜呜……要是没有魁札尔.科亚特尔，我早就可以靠蛮力逃脱了……”

“放弃吧，伊什塔尔。你不是也向master保证过了吗？既然已经保证会成为同伴了，那除非对方背叛，或者是到堕落的那刻为止，都要当同伴才行。这就是森罗万象万国共通的女神的尊严吧？”

“好啦好啦，我已经认命了啦。下冥界这事我奉陪就是了。但是要进入冥界的只能是master、玛修、还有我这三个。魁札尔.科亚特尔和梅林留在这里。尤其是魁札尔.科亚特尔下冥界的话，只会任人宰割。”

“？为什么（Yuk ak katan）”

“因为在冥界，神性会变成副作用哦。本来就弱的神性依然很弱，但强的神性会变弱。在冥界里，只有死和身为主人的埃列什基伽勒是最高当权者。但如果有神死亡并坠落到那里的话，你觉得会怎么样？”

“原来如此。神会表示‘我才不承认死亡’并大肆闹腾，很快就会回到地上。这样一来，生与死就没差别了。就算是神，死掉后也应该留在冥界才行。所以说冥界才构筑了能令诸神无力化的系统啊。这真有意思。”

“但是，伊什塔尔小姐却勇于挑战这样的冥界。真厉害。”

“玛修……你不是在损我，而是你性格太天真了吧……让我想生气也气不出来啊……我会下冥界是因为过去我太傲慢了。神话里的我（伊什塔尔）总是受万千宠爱于一身，备受追捧，不知天高地厚。所以对冥界的恐怖嗤之以鼻，带着七个权能就去挑战冥界了。我自认为攻略了艾比夫山的自己没有做不到的事。但是结果却是凄惨的失败。被打得落花流水，落花流水啊。”

『哈哈哈哈哈。』（→）

“……我说你啊。根本没有这种半吊子的不济啦。不是打倒埃列什基伽勒，全员平安生还，就是打不倒，全员遭囚禁。只可能是两者之一。所以才让你们俩留下来。就是如果有个万一，到时候就轮到你们出场了啦。你们要想办法跟埃列什基伽勒交涉，让master和玛修回到地上来。”

“很好，我接受了。不管怎么说，你果然还是变了呢，伊什塔尔。竟然会挑战自己觉得会输的战斗。离开父亲身边以后，女神这种存在也会成长吗？”

“随你说吧。话说安娜呢？没把她带来吗？”

“嗯……她没有回伽勒底大使馆。这次没什么时间，所以我们就先走一步了。”

“是吗。不过反正那孩子在冥界也派不上用处，这样或许也挺好。——那我要开始了。真的没问题吧，master？”

『走吧，去冥界！』（→）

*

“太好了，接上了！因为说要去冥界，我还在担心能否观测呢，看来是杞人忧天啦！毕竟那里只是库撒的地底下而已！货真价实的神代还真猛啊！原来冥界和现世是土壤相连的！”

“果……果然是这样吗！？居然不是其他次元领域之类的地方吗！？”

“那当然啦。在神代，天上、地上和冥界都在同一张织布（卷轴）之上。死后世界与苍穹世界成为形而上的存在，也都是在进入你们人类世界之后的事了。”

*

「回答吧——回答吧——落入冥界的生者啊——回答其灵魂的存在方式吧——」

“……会出现二选一的问题哦，master。冥界之门是会质询灵魂善恶的公正而理性的门。善与恶均等价。唯有做出选择的人类价值会变……所以，没有哪个选项是一定正确的。反正怎么选都会有讨人厌的考验。你就选你觉得‘选这边好像比较轻松’的那个选项就行啦。”

「那向罪孽深重者（恩奇都）提问——」

“（什么？居然指定了回答人……？）”

「美的基准尽管看似五花八门，但依然有绝对存在。黑能胜白、地能胜天。既然如此——埃列什基伽勒和伊什塔尔。谁才是美丽的？」

“给我慢着，这跟之前不一样吧——！？”

“得了，是个毫无理性的问题！应该选哪一个啊，master！”

『埃列什基伽勒。』（→）

“才第一门就遭到了背叛——！？啊，是吗。是我搞错了吧，这是心理战吧！一……一定是这样吧？只要吹捧一下埃列什基伽勒，敌人就会变弱嘛。是这样吧！？”

『H——U——O——G——A——非————常————好————！』

*

「回答吧——回答吧——财产的分配乃是流动的，但配得上拥有的仅有一人。地上所有的财富应该交由一人保管。即——值得托付财富的女神是谁，埃列什基伽勒与伊什塔尔，谁应为此人？」

『埃列什基伽勒。』（→）

*

「………………回答吧………………………………请快回答我的提问吧……………………并肩战斗的伙伴……信赖、敬爱、配得上胜利的……究竟是……哪一位呢？」

『埃列什基伽勒。』（→）

*

「回答吧——回答吧——信仰乃无回报之物……祈祷乃施与之物……人不会向神寻求恩惠，只会献上恩惠……乃终生的奴隶——既然如此，回答吧——有资格接受这等尊贵劳动的洁癖女神乃是，」

『埃列什基伽勒。』（→）

*

「回答吧——回答吧——生存乃省去无谓的习惯，生活乃培养无谓的习惯。在饮食上奢侈、耗费精力、寻找喜悦乃是拥有知性之人的必然义务。但务必谨慎。无限摄取营养只会招致赘肉。若要汝将性命交托与一人，那会是——」

『埃列什基伽勒。』（→）

*

【“话说回来……提起冥界，听说英雄恩奇都也和这里颇有渊源。我记得恩奇都是受吉尔伽美什王的命令前往冥界，并负责回报冥界的状况吧？”

“………………”

“（满脸这是对自己不利的事所以打算保持沉默蒙混过去的笑容！）”

“哎呀，你挺清楚呢，玛修。但是真相确实更加~无可救药的事哦？其实呀，是在那位金闪闪王沉迷于新发明（乐器），连续三天三夜举行宴会时的事啦。当时觉得过于吵闹而火冒三丈的埃列什基伽勒稍稍开启了冥界之门。而这位王早就喝的醉醺醺了，一不小心就把乐器掉到洞里去了。这家伙当时慌张的样子真是前所未见啊！结果，看不下去的恩奇都主动提出自己前往冥界。最后恩奇都在冥界见识了一番，对埃列什基伽勒尽了礼数，并回到了地上。”

“可恶！归根结底还不是你这家伙说什么‘哈鲁普之树（生命之树）里有蛇啊~，救我~！’最后导致的结果吧！如果本王没有砍掉那棵树，也就不会做出什么乐器（艾尔拉格）了！”

“……稍等一下。对埃列什基伽勒女神尽了礼数……也就是说，恩奇都与埃列什基伽勒女神有过来往吗？”

“是啊。那家伙虽然厌恶伊什塔尔，但是对埃列什基伽勒却以礼相待。……收下恩奇都遗体的也是埃列什基伽勒。因为神之兵器的残骸可不能放在地上。本以为只要安置在冥界，就能不被任何人触碰，获得安息。但是……在你们到来之前还有点时间。所以本王去了趟恩奇都的墓地，但那家伙的遗体消失了。”

“！那么，那位自称金固的少年难道真的是恩奇都先生吗！？”

“你的意思是……重新启动的恩奇都吗？但是恩奇都的灵魂已经被诸神破坏了。身为从者尚且不论，但作为活在这个时代的人而言，那家伙是不可能复活的。”

“伊什塔尔那家伙说得没错。那个恩奇都并不是恩奇都。尽管被埋葬了，但他留下的躯体内依然有东西。那就是那家伙的存在形式。”

“……尽管被埋葬，但还有东西在残留的身体内……？……这真的可能吗？不，假如真是如此——”

“他本人不也自称金固吗？既然如此，就当是这样好啦。快看，比起这个，已经看到第四门了哦？接下来会是什么问题，何不让我们期待一下呢。”】

*

“……不过事情倒是有点麻烦。那把斧子太重了，无法轻易搬运。就算翼龙们到达了北壁，从那边开始算，半天时间内不知道是否能抵达杉木之森。再说了，这样运输的话，中途会被魔兽们打下来的吧。”

“那扔过去就行了。这种事你总做得到吧，南美的女神啊。”

“从北壁到神殿大约30公里吧？的确，靠扔确实能办到……”

“可以吗！？”

“但还是不行。我是无法攻击戈尔工神殿的。因为还有同盟啊。『三女神同盟』是互不可侵的。一旦违背了‘不能相互攻击’的誓言，违背的女神就注定会消灭……”

“太吝啬了！你连『虽然誓言是绝对的，但这先不管了，我就违背誓言去死吧~』这种程度的男子汉气概都没有吗！？”

“没有~！我是女神~！吝啬的是王吧~！再说了，你明明自称为王，黄金量却一点都不够~！只有单手有黄金，未免太小家子气了吧~！”

*

“啊~啊~我说你们，黄金问题的讨论就告一段落吧。马尔杜克之斧该如何运去神殿？这个问题由我来解决吧。”

“你来解决？你是打算用魔术搬运那把斧头吗？”

“不不，这不可能。那是神的武器，人类的魔术会被弹开的。我能做的很有限，只能将它浮起来，并扔下去而已。能搬运那个的，只有翼龙那类具备搬运能力的动物，或是像你这样的女神。因此，这种作战如何呢？由我和master潜入杉木林，前往神殿。当靠近神殿后，就打出信号，你只要朝我们扔斧头就行了。剩下的就交给我吧。为斧子……嘿咻。缠上这块从我杖子上取下来的红布。这块布与这把杖子是一心同体的。就算你的瞄准不够精确，也能准确地将斧子送到我所在的场所。”

“唔~这样我倒是能接受。王觉得这样可以吗？”

“虽说借助梅林的力量令人有些不爽，但这个决定还不错。你还有什么异议吗，master？”

『……………………没有。』（→）

“那就对方案进行最终确认吧！距戈尔工宣告的期限还剩2天。但只知道坐等那家伙开始进攻的话，我们是没有胜算的。因此，我们从明天清晨，天一亮就开始行动。由master率领的迦勒底勇士们负责单兵突入敌方大本营！迦勒底部队进入杉木之森的同时，魔兽战线就开始佯攻。部队在北壁前展开，将魔兽们引诱出来。master就以与魔兽擦肩而过的形式，突破杉木之森，抵达鲜血神殿的山脚下。待梅林发出信号，魁札尔.科亚特尔就投掷马尔杜克之斧。梅林使用投送到的斧子，打开神殿的大门。……后面的事就不用本王说了吧。master尽快抵达神殿深处，与女神戈尔工对决，获得胜利。取名为，马尔杜克闪电战！北壁的命运在此一搏！”

*

“哎呀，真是奇遇。没想到居然会在夜间散步时偶遇你。”

『……王承蒙你照顾了。』（→）

“芙，呜！”

“呜哇！？凯茜帕鲁格你这家伙，怎么又攻击我！我和你到底何怨何仇啊！”

“芙，芙~！”

“什么？让我稍微说一点自己的事？反正以后打交道的时间还会很长？唔……我倒是觉得现在就算谈什么我的来历，也没什么好处啊…………算了，既然master睡不着，就当说个催眠故事好啦。好，那就这样吧。你可以向我提一个问题。虽然在人类成长和引导这种麻烦事上，我多半会用谎言与沉默来蒙混过关，但今晚我会诚恳地回答你的问题。来吧来吧，有什么问题就问呀。当然，一句话也不问就此别过也是一种选择。对我来说，如果你能这么做就太好了。”

『为什么你会服从吉尔伽美什王？』（→）

“哦，这件事啊。按，虽然被他召唤出来也是原因之一。但说实话，也是因为我和吉尔伽美什王十分相似。首先第一点。无论是我还是他，都对人类本身没什么感情。他是打算公正评判人类的裁定者。所以虽然会保护『人类』，但却不会特别关照『个人』。另一方面，我只是个旁观者。压根不打算与人为伍。无论是人类还是个人，最终都和我没什么关系。”

“芙，芙——呜！”

“其次是第二点。那就是话虽如此，但我和他都非常喜欢人类。是不是觉得很矛盾？确实，这就是所谓的看待事物的角度不同。吉尔伽美什王觉得人类创造的东西有价值。‘人类本身虽然很无聊，但人类创造的东西存在价值——’这是他内心深处的信念。另一方面，我的话——我对你们的结局很有兴趣。为了见证那一刻，我会继续活下去。换言之，就是我俩都不是人类。基于这个事实，我认识到我们必须相互协助。就算享受的方法不同，但彼此的目的是一样的。那就是让人理继续下去，并见证其结局。这就是我服从吉尔伽美什王的理由。”

『就算保守地说，你也是个人渣……』（→）

“那当然啦。因为我不是人类嘛。虽然有人类的形态，但和你们完全不是一种生物。尽管我被人们传颂为贤人，但我并不是为人类做这些的。我是梦魔与人类的混血。所谓梦魔，就是寄生于人类的精神体。基本上，他们不具备‘自我’。只会复制寄生对象那个人类的人格。梦魔只会将人类视为营养源来榨取。但我有一半是人类，所以只有半吊子的自我……拥有目的与意识。之所以被传颂为贤人，是因为我学会了只要这样做，大家就会接受我。我是一个装成人类模样的异形。虽然看起来会学习人类，会产生感情，但实际依然不理解人类的感情。当然，我有知性。所以明白人类的痛苦哦。但是，我却不明白这种痛苦的沉重。梦魔归根结底只是‘某个人的梦’。就算能谈论爱憎，也无法道出其沉重。”

“………………芙。”

“但就算是这样的我，也拥有喜悦。是所有梦魔中只有我才会拥有的‘自己的目的’。”

『那是……？』（→）

“当然是你们人类的皆大欢喜结局。我想要看看人类到末日的最后，最后的人类所做的『梦』。如果你们不在了，‘我’也就不存在了。此外，也是一旦你们消失，即会失去意义的幻想种。梦魔没有指向性或嗜好。只不过嘛，越是恶梦，营养价值就越高越有用。但我是拥有自我的。倘若没有意义……没有目的，就活不下去。我把自己的目的选择为你们的结局。人类很愚蠢。不是哲学意义上的，而是从生物学的见解来看。这宇宙中没有其他像人类这样充满浪费的知性生命体。同时，也没有其他如此充满意外性的存在。人类确实是满是缺点的生物。但是——但是，你们描绘的历史（纹样）极为美丽。只有这点我可以断言。无论结局为何，都是足以留存于这宇宙中的有价值之物。”

“…………呜。芙，芙。”

“好了，关于我的话题就到此结束吧。罗玛尼.阿其曼的评价十分中肯。我会为了我想看到的事而不择手段。这次也一样。所以放心地使用我吧，人之子啊。我的目的是为了你们那漫长的故事——为了终将完成的一页历史（价值），我会继续像这样不惜粉身碎骨地工作。”

*

“——时间到了。北壁内测部队的整编已经完成了。我们离开这里一小时后，魔兽战线会为应对决战而展开部队。戈尔工会被成功挑拨的概率只有五成。但魔兽们一定会从杉木林中出来。因为它们‘对人类的复仇心’是如此强烈。只要人类背对城墙布阵，它们的冲动就是无法抑制的。”

“……我们在确认交战开始后，就从废都巴比伦侧冲入杉木林，并向鲜血神殿前进，对吧。”

“没错。负责守护北壁的是魁札尔.科亚特尔和……”

“当然，还有我！我的豹啊！勉强赶上啦~！”

“突袭队成员是我和master、玛修、以及安娜和梅林吧。”

“明白了。我这边也分配三片左右的示巴给魁札尔.科亚特尔那边，以监控北壁的状况。”

“明白了。那我们开始吧。master，请下令！”

『马尔杜克闪电战，现在开始！』（→）

*

“等等，停下来，梅林！从你们那里向前三百公尺的地方有极强的神性反应！是鲜血神殿！发信号给魁札尔.科亚特尔！”

“好，来了，交给我吧！那不列颠魔术.阿尔托莉雅开饭啦，咏唱！”

“闪光弹！？类似闪光弹的东西被打上去了，前辈！”

『惨了，得赶快逃！』（→）

“笨蛋，我们还没有避难啊！？那种质量的东西就要砸过来了呀！？倘若不与着弹地点拉开三百公尺远的距离，我们也会被冲击打飞的啊！”

“哎哟哟。抱歉，手滑。嘿咻。”

“啊。”

“喂！？”

“梅林必须死！”

“？各位怎么了？为什么突然在原地愣住了。发生什么了？”

『梅林把……杖子……向鲜血神殿的方向……扔过去了……』（→）

“Su——i——ci——da——！！！！！！？”

“从相距好几公里遥远外的巴比伦这一侧都能听到魁札尔.科亚特尔小姐的惨叫声……那位……已经……”

“嗯……真是次讨厌的事件……”

“哎呀，既然手滑了也没办法。没想到杖子会变成指向标，把斧头引导到错误的方向去了呢，真失败，真失败。不过嘛，最后马尔杜克之斧没能坠落到这里，反而直直地插进了鲜血神殿呢。但多亏了这样，一切进展顺利哟，大家！不能白白浪费魁札尔.科亚特尔宝贵的牺牲！我们还是做好我们该做的事吧！来吧，终于要决战了！！”

“芙——芙芙芙————————！”

*

【“（……是信号！）游戏到此结束了哟，金固！”

“马尔杜克之斧……！居然把那东西从埃里都搬到这里来了——！？但是！挥舞幅度这么大怎么可能打得到。所谓的杀手锏，就得封住对方的行动后才能使用啊，烤鸡！”

“怎么能叫人烤鸡呢，真失礼。虽说我很想一把抓住你的脑袋塞进地下让你好好反省，但是这次就先原谅你好啦。因为，一切都是我们的计划~！那把斧头只是通行证而已！我是能将委托物品准确送达的优秀快递——”】

*

【“Su——i——ci——da——！！！！！！？”

“啊啊！库库尔变成烤鸡了！另外Suicida在西班牙语里是自杀的意思！”

“不是什么烤鸡，是火鸟啦！啊啊真是的，神罚都降下来了啊！”

“噢噢……库库尔身上原本满溢的神性……竟然降到一半以下了！唔……虽然违背了女神契约，但由于不是基于自身的意愿，所以逃过一劫了喵？”

“梅林，给我记住！我绝————对要用摔角的精髓来教训你！”

“戈尔工的神性低下——莫非刚才那招把神殿破坏了！？魁札尔.科亚特尔……！你这家伙就这么想与人类为伍吗！”

“嘿呀！虽然我没打算做到这种程度，但从结果来说却确实做到这个份上了！啊，不过放心吧，金固。我的协助就到此为止了。我不会对戈尔工本人出手。因为讨伐她是人类的职责。”

“……！糟了，那个女神的幼体不在这里！怎么会这样——唯独那个从者很危险！得赶快去救她……去救戈尔工才行……你捡回一条小命了哦，魁札尔.科亚特尔！等我救出戈尔工之后再来收拾你！”

“……真是的。接下来就要看master的运气了。不过真意外。金固居然真心为戈尔工担心。虽然他也在利用戈尔工，但那孩子其实也有自己爱她的方式吧……？”】

*

“……玛修、master，抓紧时间。金固脱离战线了，他正在高速向这边赶来。照这样下去，会和戈尔工和金固两者同时为敌。那样就没胜算了吧。”

*

“……王座完全崩塌了。女神戈尔工和安娜小姐全都……”

“……戈尔工、安娜，确认两者灵基反应消失。……安娜的武器是‘伤口无法再生的镰刀’……是专杀不死之身的宝具。是她的最后一击，击破了戈尔工的不死性……”

『……把这个给安娜。』（→）

“饯别的花……虽然很悲伤，但对那个女孩来说，这点东西应该无妨吧。”

“嗯……我觉得，这很适合安娜小姐。”

“但是……为什么会没有圣杯反应……？魔术王的圣杯应该是戈尔工拿着的啊……”

『……糟了。』（→）

“……唔。戈尔工毫无疑问是靠圣杯的力量夺回了‘过去的神性’。她拥有圣杯的恩惠。但她本人并没持有圣杯。既然如此，那答案只有一个。魔术王的圣杯是——”

『一开始就在恩奇都（金固）手里……！』（→）

“！敌对反应急速接近！这灵基模式是——！”

*

“母亲大人……！您是否平安无事，戈尔——”

“！”

“…………是吗。没能赶上啊。毕竟我不在身边。圣杯的力量自然无法保护她啊。既然不见那位幼小女神的身影，那代表是她舍身杀死了自己吗。真是的——虽号称女神，终究只是旧世界的产物。并不具备足以留在新世界的美啊。”

*

『……之前曾经被告知。』

『这个恩奇都（我）是和吉尔伽美什相遇之前的恩奇都（我）——』（→）

*

“…………少给我耍嘴皮子，梅林。我现在非常愤怒。”

*

『我的躯体和力量都是在遇到吉尔之前形成的。』

『但是唯独灵魂（爱），是在遇到吉尔之后形成的——』（→）

*

“真的，我可以断言现在是我有生以来第一次那么愤怒。我虽然一直在消灭人类，但那只是义务。”

*

『如果这个恩奇都（我）是遇到吉尔之前的恩奇都（我）。』

『那么在他刚刚启动的时候，肯定不知道灵魂（爱）是什么——』（→）

*

“但现在，驱使我的不是义务。你们实在令人恨之入骨。”

*

『那么在他成长的过程中——』

『必定会爱上身为兵器的主人的人——』（→）

*

“我现在想必会第一次因憎恨而杀人。”

*

『一个不是爱上了吉尔——』

『而是爱上了提亚马特、戈尔工和那些魔兽们的恩奇都（我）——』（→）

*

“……要动手我自然奉陪。你真的和恩奇都不一样呢。那家伙到最后一刻都贯彻自己兵器的身份。基于情感杀人这种事，他从未做过。”

*

『不可原谅——那个魔术王（混蛋）。』

『他居然——制造出了一个——如此悲哀的东西——！！！』（→）

*

 


	11. Chapter 11

Fate/GameOver X（11）

 

ED：

不溯（av363928）

历史的天空（毛阿敏）

神的传说（谭咏麟）

终端の王と异世界の骑士（av315326）

満天（Kalafina）

Everything I Do, I Do It For You.（Bryan Adams）

You Raise Me Up（Secret Garden）

 

*

“那是什么，海水都被染成黑色了……！？看不到尽头！世界的尽头都是漆黑的！”

“这就是王所说的毁灭之刻吗！？火速派使者去乌鲁克！告诉他们港湾和海洋都被黑泥给覆盖了！现在除此之外的变化还——变化——”

“怎么了！？在屋顶能看到什么！？这声音究竟是什么！？发生了什————”

“————那是什么。不是魔兽。也不是苏美尔的怪物。打从开始，我们的世界里，就不可能有这种生物——在吃人类？丝毫不碰建筑物和谷物……只会……准确地袭击人类——？……不，不对……是在……重新塑造人类……………哈哈。那是什么呀。怎么会发生那种事啊。与其那样，还不如被吃掉、被杀掉更好吧！哈哈。哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈。哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！”

*

“波斯湾海中出现来路不明的魔力反应，数量巨大！每一只个体的魔力反应都比乌伽尔还要高！数量——其总数，为——现在超过一亿，而且持续增殖中——这种东西——不是迦勒底，不是人类能应付得了的！”

“呜……宛若覆盖整片天空的旅鸽呢。虽然讽刺的是，这物种是被人类灭绝的。”

“没错。已经没人能阻止她了。无论是诸神，还是魔术王。但希望你们放心。虽然你们会灭亡，但人类不会。即将覆盖世界的他们，才是被她设计出来的‘次时代’完美人类。旧人类将在此被抛弃、被淘汰。这个行星是我们的。——那这次就真的要永别了。你们就在被他们覆盖的大地上默默终结吧。”

*

“我在赶来乌鲁克的途中，从空中查看了一下。大量生物都从那黑色海洋中涌出来的。那是什么啊，吉尔伽美什？”

“唔，不知道！虽然我们尝试捕捉，但抓到的个体（东西）都溶化消失了！所以就期待你们了！如何，迦勒底的罗玛尼.阿其曼！”

“唔……真是的。解析大致完成了。虽然只能在力所能及的范围内。没时间了，先说结论。那是由可被称作美索不达米亚世界基础的素材——神代的沙与土……神之泥构成的，是迄今为止生命系统树中不存在的个体。从雌雄没有个体差异来看，应该不是通过有性生殖，而是靠无性生殖来繁殖。根据内部构造，推测当前形状还是『幼体』……那些家伙接下来还能进一步变化。魔力反应之所以那么高，是因为内部的魔术回路是神代生命体的。可以将他们视为恩奇都的量产型。基于这点，我将那种个体命名为「拉赫穆」。作为提亚马特神最初的孩子，也有泥的意思。”

“（……咦。难道这男人实际上很能干？居然还说中了拉赫穆的名字……！？）”

“哦，竟然取名拉赫穆啊。其实本王也这么想。我们挺合得来呢，医生。”

“（然后还有个傻瓜大方地表示应和——！）”

“从今往后，将海上出现的生命体命名为拉赫穆！西杜……不对，那边的士兵长啊。将拉赫穆的名字传达给各部门。这样今后的传达就轻松多了。”

『……话说，西杜丽小姐呢？』（→）

*

“……这是怎么回事，所罗门。母亲已经醒了。但为何没有出现在地上？”

“是封印。还有封印啊，金固。她被束缚住了。被那片广阔的海洋。将彷徨的戈耳工捧为女神，因连锁召唤出现的魁札尔.科亚特尔，以及乌鲁克的巫女召唤的埃列什基伽勒，通过同盟让这些女神彼此抗衡，同时牵制了乌鲁克王的行动。确实，确实手腕高超。值得全面称赞。但仅凭这样还不够。你的工作还没结束啊，金固。人类虽然已经被毁灭，但人类史至今还留存着。解开她的封印，毁灭名为乌鲁克的生命体。只要这么做，连特异点这种摇曳的存在也会消失。就算不用我出手，人类史也会在这个年代结束了吧。终于能回收所有时间，回收所有时空中的光带了。接下来就差你给人类降下制裁的铁锤了。”

“是啊。按照说好的，这个时代由我们接收。会毁灭的只有人类。母亲将会创造新世界，我则会作为新人类继承下去。因为这就是被人类抛弃的提亚马特神唯一的愿望啊。”

“……太美妙了。你的话语中蕴含着坚韧的信念，你也充分具备实现它的力量。我当然支持你。但——但前提是，如果她真的希望这样。”

“……真的……希望这样……？别说蠢话了。那用问吗。提亚马特就是为此才生了我。相信我，并将圣杯托付于我。”

*

“……又杀掉了啊。那是打算观察人类吗……根本不明白什么是分寸。连魔兽都不如的蝼蚁。玩弄、破坏、咬着牙喜悦着……简直像人类的笑声。低劣也该有个限度。母亲为何会生出这种家伙呢……”

“……算了，无所谓。反正只是军队。世界只要有我在就行了。不需要什么伙伴或是家人。……连朋友……也不需要。因为我是唯一一个完成的新人类。但是——”

“……不行。听不到母亲的声音。以前明明只要闭上眼就能听到哭泣声，自从海水变黑以后，就什么也听不到了……难道真的像所罗门所说的，一定要解开那个封印才行吗。……但是，真的吗？究竟是什么人，有能耐束缚起源之母呢……？”

*

“——你们在做什么。将旧人类聚在一起，你们这些家伙到底在做些什么！”

“——。————，——。”

『趁现在，快引导大家，玛修！』（→）

“好……！各位，快从这边走！女神伊什塔尔会从上空掩护大家的！”

“回答我，为什么要做这种毫无意义的事！这还算是起源之母，提亚马特神的孩子吗！可以袭击乌鲁克。也可以杀死敌人。但为什么要把没有杀害意义的人类带来？这些人类不可能对我们构成威胁。他们都是些早晚会被提亚马特神淘汰的存在。新人类不允许存在无谓之举！你们的行动过于愚蠢！……虽然不想承认。但母亲她……一定是在刚睡醒时弄错了。你们是瑕疵品。比戈尔工的魔兽还要低劣……！”

“——————”

“……不过罢了。听懂了就退下。毕竟仅凭你们，是远远不及魁札尔.科亚特尔的。就算是垃圾般的存在，也是同一个母亲生的兄弟。总不能让你们随随便便被杀掉。”

“……同为兄弟……？是指你和拉赫穆吗？”

“……当然啦。尽管我不想承认。但他们是在我的基础上更为单纯化量产出来的士兵。然后我则是被提亚马特神制造出来作为指挥官的唯一的孩子。完成度有差距也很正常吧？”

“……御主。这个人……那个……”

『……是啊。你犯了致命的错误。』（→）

“金固。你不是提亚马特神的孩子。或许你的确是提亚马特神亲手做出来的，但并不是提亚马特神所生的。你曾经说过，这具躯体是参照恩奇都先生做出来的东西。……但那是错的。你的身体就是恩奇都先生的遗体。我想你……恐怕是利用了恩奇都先生的遗体，被制造出来的合成魔兽。”

“——你说什么？”

“你并不是『新人类』……恐怕是为了让提亚马特神苏醒而被做出来的……”

“——真无聊。假如真是如此，那又有什么问题？就算我不是母亲所生，我的生命依然是母亲赐予的，我是母亲的儿子。我不清楚这身体……不清楚恩奇都的事。也没有其他的事，没有过去的事的记录。但这有什么错误？我只要这份存在理由就够了。其他目的、其他意义不明的感伤都是多余的。只为提亚马特神而活动的人偶。那就是我。金固，就是为此而造的人偶。”

“————嘻。”

“？你们怎么了。有什么——”

“——————，叽，嘻。嘻嘻，嘻——嘎哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！”

“我不是让你们住口了吗！你们，这有什么好笑的……！”

“——那还用问吗。因为  你  的模样  很好  笑啊。因为这样做  很开心  啊。开心。开心。开心。开心。杀害  人类  非常  开心！”

“你们……居然会说话……！？”

“母亲  向我们  下令。作为  新的  人类，去学习。作为  人类的  存在形式。作为  人类的  定义。更像  人类的  东西。这就是  这个  结论  了。像人类一样活动  很美妙！开心。开心。开心。开心！杀害  人类  非常  开心！”

“你们这些家伙——！”

“同时。你  非常，无聊。”

“咕，呜——你……们……到底……我……和你们……都是……母亲的……孩子——”

“圣杯……！从金固的体内出现了圣杯反应！”

“收纳着圣杯的果然是金固吗！戈尔工是经由他才受到了圣杯的恩惠！但为什么拉赫穆要将其夺走！？甚至不惜偷袭金固！？”

“豹子！”

“交给我吧！”

“不会放你逃跑——！”

 

“你  已经  不需要  了。这个  由我们  回收。唤醒母亲  是我们的任务。落伍的你（金固），就在这里死吧。”

“拉赫穆吞下了圣杯，变形了！那是翅膀——糟了，前辈！那个个体是飞行形态的！这样下去，会被他逃跑的！”

“我都说了不会放你逃跑！杂兵就交给你了，科亚特尔，我们会击坠那家伙！”

“小心点！那个个体的体内有魔力炉！拥有与以前那些截然不同的魔力量啊！”

*

“呜……！”

“没用！没用！没有圣杯，也无法从  母亲那里  听到声音！没有用了！金固，已经没有用了！金固，好可怜，好可怜！叽——叽叽，叽叽叽叽，可怜可笑！可怜  哈  可笑！滑稽  可笑！可笑  金固！你直到现在  都没发现  只有自己  才是旧式！”

“你……说什么……！区区量产品……！呜……这，这不可能……！我明明是这个时代最强的兵器……！”

“逃跑啦，逃跑啦！嘎哈哈，嘎哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！狩猎啦，狩猎啦！把旧式，分解成很多（细碎），很多（细碎）！”

*

“不该是这样的——不该是这样的……！我是母亲制作的新人类……！所以才毁了美索不达米亚。为此才活动至今……！哪怕这具躯体毫无经验、记录、爱情，但我依然相信我还有母亲的期待……！”

“嘎哈！嘎哈哈！嘎哈哈哈哈哈！在那边！逃到  那边去了！追上他，抓住他！把他解体，把傀儡人偶  解体！”

“结果却，变成这样——什么都没有，这片大地上，什么都没有……！从一开始就是消耗品……从一开始就是冒牌货……！没有未来、希望、自我意识——连朋友……也没有。唯一能够依靠的，明明只有身为提亚马特神唯一孩子的这点——！”

“——啊哈。找  到了。”

“——————。”

*

“（——只能在这儿……结束了吗。什么嘛……简直像人类一样，太没意思了。……我也没什么了不起的。一旦被破坏，就不能动了而已。……啊啊，早知如此。最后若能去见一下那家伙就好了——）”

*

『——————。』（→）

“哎……？你……救了……我吗？”

*

『即便是量产品，太多了也不能不放在眼里。』

『——这是同样身为兵器的我，给你的忠告。』（→）

*

“哎。亏得我不放心，趁着休假跑出来找，还真的差一点就死掉了啊。不过刚才那只拉赫穆……气息很熟悉，该不会是西杜丽吧……”

“你是……迦勒底的……为什么要救我……？”

“别一上来就问人那么难的问题。比起那个，你先跟我缔结个临时契约，这样我就能使用礼装的治疗技能了。你快死了，别硬撑。”

“……哈哈……死了也……不错……嘛……”

“……真是，弱死了……我在乌鲁克的那点名声全被你给丢光了。”

“……哈……？”

“我说。我（恩奇都）是不可能因为区区被主人背叛就想死的。我是兵器，上一个主人不要我了，我自然就会开始找下一个主人。真是的，OOC也要有个限度。”

*

“……综上所述，打扫完房间以后，因为担心，出城找了找，居然找到了，然后因为没办法放着不管，就把他背回来了。”

“……”

“……”

“……”

“……前辈……”

“上了几个治疗技能，现在破损的心脏（炉心）应该正常了不少。虽然没有办法完全修复，但是好好吃点东西睡几觉的话，伤口应该也能慢慢恢复。真是的，补魔最快的方法明明是「哔——」，但是刚和金固说完，他就抱着枕头缩到床角去了。这样也能算是我的改型机体吗——真是绝望。”

“……”

“……”

“……”

“…………”

*

『才一下子没看住就不见了，』

『真是的，明明心脏（炉心）还没……』（→）

*

“你在干什么。还不站起来啊，你这没志气的。”

『……！』（→）

“……！”

“真是的。今晚再忙也该有个限度。好不容易想放松一下，却落得这个下场。本王就先放过你不像话地到处撒鲜血，甚至屈膝下跪的行为吧。但是，不允许你暴尸于此。立刻站起来消失吧。只要如此便不问罪于你。”

“啊……啊——”

“怎么，站不起来？这还算是被誉为诸神最高杰作的家伙吗？虽然不知道发生了何事，但胸口居然被开个大洞。大意也该有个限度。”

“在，那边，神气，什么啊……！我岂是，你能够，瞧不起的，存在……！可，恶……！居然……居然，被看到……这样——居然被你——居然被你，这种家伙，看到……！”

“…………哼。这么说来，本王好像多了这种东西。错失了使用的机会。丢掉未免有些可惜，就给你吧。”

“什么——哎，哎哎！？”

“哦。居然将圣杯用作心脏。看来乌鲁克的大杯还是有点用处的嘛。”

“为，什么——为何，做这种事！？我是你的敌人！是被提亚马特创造的存在！不是你的恩奇都……！只是……只是被放入了不同心脏的……人偶而已……！”

“没错。你并不是恩奇都。想必是使用他躯体的其他人吧。但是，即便如此，你仍是本王庇护的——不，是友爱的对象。”

“——————。”

“不说明白就听不懂吗，你这大蠢材！就算内心不同，灵魂相异！你的身躯，仍然是这地上唯一的天之锁！……哼。那家伙总是坚持自己是个兵器。假如模仿他的说法，那本王会关心你也是理所当然。毕竟，你就像是本王过去最为信赖的兵器的后继机体般的存在！偏袒一下有何不好！”

 

“那再见了，金固。世界就要末日了。你大可随心所欲。”

“等等……我不明白。你这话，是什么……”

“本王是说，无关母亲与出生背景，去做你真正想做的事情即可。就像过去的本王，以及那家伙一样。虽然你表示失去了一切，但别搞笑了。你还留有那份自由。若想停止那心脏的跳动，也等之后再说吧。”

“——事到如今——还说什么呢。对我来说，根本没什么，应该完成的目的。什么自由啊——明明连，选择自由的自我（知性）都不具备——”

*

『…………恩奇都……？是恩奇都吗？？』（→）

*

【“呜——！痛——！好痛——！好痛——！不行……会死的……得去找技师……得去找技师——把我——修好——！”

“吉尔……得去找吉尔……不对……这个人毁灭了乌鲁克……他会被杀的吧……不、吉尔应该不会吧……不、不管了……坏掉之前必须去道歉……吉、吉尔……对不起……”

“挚友、挚友啊……原谅我…………我不是……故意的——”】

*

 


	12. Chapter 12

Fate/GameOver X（12）

 

*

“天亮了！大家充分休息够了吧？那这就来宣布昨晚的调查结果吧！看这个！”

“哎呀。是提亚马特神真身的全身图呢？做得真不错，怎么做出来的呀？”

“嘿嘿，是我和乌鲁克的神官们共同制作的！以你们那里提供的情报为基础，在这边完成的！”

“唔，那件事辛苦了。但现在先注意这家伙的脚。从昨晚到黎明这段时间内，收到了数份从海岸线幸存学舍发来的报告。‘提亚马特神正走在海水上’，‘看起来无法控制自己的重量’，‘虽然是假设，但为了支撑那庞大的躯体那双脚未免太细了。提亚马特神或许只能在海水上步行’。这就是最后的报告。本王和迦勒底都认同这个假设。若非如此，像那样侵蚀大地的理由就太薄弱了。那个虽然是为了吞噬大地，但同时也是为提亚马特神铺设道路——”

“没错，推测那个类似火车的铁轨，是移动用的滑行通道。”

“就算无法在地表杀死提亚马特神，只要消除那海洋，就能制止那家伙的移动。因此，吾等的攻击目标将从提亚马特神，变更为那些黑泥。用物理方式去除！”

“迦勒底将那些黑泥称为侵蚀海洋混沌之潮（Chaos Tide）。现在正十万火急分析将其变回原本海水的方法。如果能赶上的话，就延后提亚马特神抵达乌鲁克的时间，但是……”

“吉尔伽美什王！来自南部观测所的报告！提亚马特神，再度开始前进！距抵达吉尔苏市遗迹还剩三小时！距抵达乌鲁克市，推测还剩八小时！”

“这比预期的要快半天啊！？这样一来，就算分析能赶得上，也来不及做出分解药啊！”

“唔，块头那么大，醒得倒是挺早嘛。既然如此，就算不可能，也只能破坏那双腿了！战士长，从城墙抽调五十人，集结精锐！要出城迎战了！”

“不，没有这个必要，吉尔伽美什。战士们的任务是在城墙上射击提亚马特神吧？除去那些黑泥……除去混沌之潮的任务就由我来吧。虽然不可能清除全部海洋，但若只是登陆的提亚马特神的周围，用我的宝具还是完全可能办到的。用我的太阳遍历太阳石（Piedra Del Sol），将提亚马特神脚下的泥蒸发掉吧。”

“噢噢，是那个啊！灼热之女，魁札尔.科亚特尔终于要认真起来了喵！”

『那个该不会是……』（→）

“YES~！就是放在埃里都祭坛上的我的宝具哦~！要是master那时候把那块太阳石敲碎的话，可就没办法用了哦~！”

“是啊。真是的，好个狗屎运。master的作风真的是祸福难料呢。”

“嗯！当时‘比起破坏不如飞扑攻击’的作战成果竟然会以这种形式得到回报！”

“——办得到吗，魁札尔.科亚特尔啊。可以交给你吧？”

“是啊。但依然是十分危险的事。太阳遍历相当消耗体力。所以要让master将我带到提亚马特神的脚下，随后，在使用宝具时，也必须提供魔力给我才行。”

“一边想办法应付在周围盘旋的拉赫穆们，一边接近母亲的脚下……随后在魁札尔.科亚特尔在发动宝具的期间，这家伙也要一直待在现场吧？”

“具体来说就是这样~！超级危险的哟~！”

『好，动手吧！』（→）

“好吧。就以刚才master的回答作为提亚马特迎击作战开始的号炮！全体士兵，回到岗位上！留在神塔的只有王一人！无论发生什么都不允许离开城墙！”

“遵命！愿您武运昌隆，吉尔伽美什王！请允许我等一同，向您迄今为止的威望与功绩呈上至高的感谢与敬意！”

“你们也是。为本王奋斗到最后一刻吧。那么去吧，迦勒底的御主。事成之后，再次回到本王这儿。本王愿意听你的胜利报告用来打发时间。可别让本王久等哦？”

『我们出发了，吉尔伽美什王！』（→）

“芙，芙呜！”

*

“离开乌鲁克了！医生，接下来我们会将魁札尔.科亚特尔小姐护送到提亚马特神的脚边。这样就行了吧！？”

“对。现在我们正在十万火急计算提亚马特神的移动速度与索敌范围。从提亚马特神的正面接近十分危险。既然有眼睛，就很难说她会对进入视野的敌人做什么。提亚马特神的周围盘旋着大量拉赫穆。跟这些家伙的战斗是难以避免的吧。我们还在检索既不进入提亚马特神的视野又要是拉赫穆分布较薄的路线。再等两分钟左右——怎么了？”

“——向留在乌鲁克的所有人民宣告。辛苦你们能活到今天。本王对这点感到无上喜悦。自半年前，建造魔兽战线之时。本王对你们这么说过。无论如何挣扎，乌鲁克都会毁灭。该如何迎接终焉，本王不会强制你们。可以逃跑。可以沉溺于享乐。可以悲叹着投身冥界。但你们表示要战斗。在知悉这个结局的前提之下，依然决定与之抗争。毫无疑问——乌鲁克是座幸福的都市。包括其历史、生活、民众——以及本王在内。”

“吉尔伽美什王……”

“人世已不再需要诸神的庇护。为了证明这点，本王筑起了城塞，你们也回应了本王。本王并不认为这是错的。而最后的考验以最为极致的姿态显现了。现在正是否定起源之神，开启吾等人类时代的时候！听清楚了，本王的精锐们啊！这是与神真正的诀别之战！将你们的性命，献给王（我）吧！哪怕只剩最后一条生命，都将用于向后世传达吾等乌鲁克的荣耀！”

“……真是服了他。竟然准备得如此周到。我还以为他在神塔顶端盖了座观景台呢，结果竟然是为演说使用，真蠢。”

*

“御主，提亚马特神进入视线范围了！来了，是拉赫穆！”

“离开乌鲁克两小时，我都等得不耐烦了！前锋就由我来，没问题吧，魁札尔.科亚特尔？”

“呀，当然啦~！虽然我也能战斗，但请尽量让我保存实力~！”

“虽然我想你们都知道了，但那边已经进入提亚马特神的领域了！无论做什么，只要在混沌之潮上，就会受到伤害！一定要注意！”

“是……！开始战斗，御主！”

*

“太阳风，停止！魁札尔.科亚特尔小姐回来了！”

“嗨，我输啦~！提亚马特神……不对，把那种玩意儿叫成那家伙就行了~！那家伙真是个既顽强又犯规的坏人（Ruda）啦！认真和她较量的我简直是个笨蛋！”

“嗯，作战到此为止吧。虽然从海洋涌上的泥被蒸发了，但倘若提亚马特神本身就能产出黑泥，就另当别论了。赶快回乌鲁克吧。得重新拟定对策才行。”

“不行啊，伊什塔尔。不能这样破罐子破摔。你明明很清楚。这时候回去也没有意义。如果我们不阻止提亚马特，现在乌鲁克进行的最后努力就会付诸东流。”

“那你说要怎么办啦！？让我们眼睁睁看着你把太阳释放致死吗！？与其让你拼个玉石俱焚，不如我也亮出我的王牌！”

“那也不行，伊什塔尔。……那家伙……能飞啊。”

“——！”

『可恶……！要是我不是御主的话……』（→）

*

“……医生，我们回乌鲁克了。但这幅惨状……”

“……嗯。乌鲁克市现有的生命反应，只有你们和吉尔伽美什王，以及依然在城墙击落拉赫穆们的……八名士兵而已。吉尔伽美什王说得没错……现在已经不是谈修正特异点的问题了……”

『就是说我可以胡闹了是吗！？』（→）

“不，乌鲁克是不会毁灭的。只要吉尔伽美什和你们还在，就还没有毁灭。赶快去神塔吧。那家伙想必打算在那里见证这一切，到只剩最后一个人为止吧？”

*

“回来了啊。从时间来看，算是半天不见吧？虽然感觉就像发生在刚才。好了。你们看看吧，看看乌鲁克的全貌。这就是还差一步就会从地表上消失的，一个世界的终焉。”

“混沌之潮……流到城市中了……我们的大使馆也……”

“…………真过分。虽然我也常常迁怒于乌鲁克……但没有必要做到这个份上吧……提亚马特神就这么憎恨人类吗……？”

“不知道。毕竟那头野兽的声音是无法传递给我们的。再说了，那家伙或许压根没有自我意识吧？那是个只要存在，就会毁灭世界的机构。当她成为人类恶之一的那一刻起，她就已经不是你从父神口中听到的那位提亚马特神了吧。”

“……呜。那要如何才能阻止母亲？倘若没有能释放恨意的对象，根本无从阻止啊。”

“说得对。提亚马特神孕育出的众多存在——古老的美索不达米亚只要消失，这份恶也就会结束了吧。”

“……吉尔伽美什？”

“闲话休提。——来了哦。我们的母亲登场了。”

“伊什塔尔吗，你逃到上空去！既然能飞，没理由继续留在天之丘！飞到天的穹顶，在穿过这片乌云的太阳正下方待机！本王一会儿会下达指示！”

『…………原来如此。』（→）

“……我明白了。master，这家伙就拜托你啦。明明是个人类，却自信心爆棚。帮我盯着他，别让他胡来哦。”

『没可能吧。』（→）

“……说的也是。那就这样，待会儿见啦！”

“蠢材，才不是master跟着本王！而是本王跟着master吧！嗯？不对吧。哎，这种细节待会再说！你可千万不能松懈，就在这里小心地观看吧，master！这就是乌鲁克要让提亚马特那家伙见识的最后的顽强！”

*

“是来自设置于城墙上的Dingir的齐射！但这是怎么做到的！？士兵们……都已经——”

“呼哈哈，别小看本王的魔力，白衣人！设置于城门的三百六十台Dingir全都是由本王制作、灌注魔力、受本王统筹的东西！只要抱着必死的决心驱使这具躯体，就能做到像刚才那样的集体操控啦！”

“但作为引爆的青金石呢！？若不用锤子敲破它，Dingir是不会发射光弹的啊！”

“青金石不过是魔力的替代品！本王一人就足以替代引爆装置（那种东西）啦！”

『唉……果然又来了……』（→）

“呼哈哈，你以为本王是谁！本王可是带着可憎的神血与人血降临的至高王者啊！就让我们在此完美地完成牵制提亚马特神的任务吧！”

『玛修，我走开一下——』（→）

“芙——呜！”

『什么——！？』（→）

“居然敢狙击，太不懂规矩！但是射得很准，提亚马特那家伙挺能干的嘛！”

“吉——”

『吉尔——！！！』（→）

“哈！别在意，区区致命伤而已！倒是你啊，蠢材！没事吗！没事吧！那就好！”

“就……就凭这样的身体还打算继续发射Dingir吗！？快住手，再怎么说，这也已经……！”

“你是想说不可能吗？认为本王已经到极限了吗？想说乌鲁克已经无法战斗了吗！你会这么说吗，master！”

『乌鲁克——依然健在啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！！！！！！！！！！』（→）

*

“那飞机云——笔直飞向神塔的是——金固！？”

“拉赫穆，剩余两千。不值一提。——哼。看到没。只要有心脏在，你们根本不在话下。竟然被这种量产型搞得手足无措，旧人类真是没用。这样还好意思，……还好意思对我夸夸其谈。无论是迦勒底的御主，还是那家伙都一样。明明一个人就什么都做不到，还骄傲地昂首挺胸。并且……活到了最后。…………呵呵。自己一人什么都能做到吗。光这点，就已经说明我是不完全的啊。”

“金固……！？竟然，是金固！？为何还活着！？为何还在活动！？不对，前提是，为何——要帮助，人类……！？”

“——谁要帮助人类啊。我是新人类。唯一的新人类，金固。但是——”

 

【“……无关母亲与出生背景。……真正……想做的事情吗。……我没有那种东西。我没有。我没有啊。吉尔。但是——回想起来，曾有过一件。想见你。想和你说话。想将留在这心中的众多回忆与感想，作为朋友告诉你。”】

 

“但这无法实现。这不是我，而是名为恩奇都的机体的愿望。……同时。我的愿望始终没有改变。无关新人类与旧人类。我是，为了维持人类的世界而诞生的。”

“————Aa，a——————Kin——gu——”

“再会了，母亲。您选错了机体（孩子）。……嗯。虽然我不太明白……那家伙说的话。但是————这身体。还记得，该做的事。”

“乌鲁克的大杯啊，请赐予我力量。提亚马特之子，金固将在此展现天之锁之筐（名）！”

“母亲的愤怒已是过往云烟。如今唤醒的是星之吐息——世人啊（Enuma），冀以锁系神明（Elish）——！！！！！”

*

『令咒展开————宝具解放！！！！！』

『唤醒的乃是星之吐息。我将与人类并肩向前。因此——世人啊，冀以锁系神明（Enuma Elish）！！！！！』（→）

*

“金固！！金固！！你听见没有！！天之锁不能那样使用！！！那样使用你在三分钟之内就会绷断的！！！啊真是的——！！从来没听说过还需要现场教学啊！！听见我了吗！！听见了吧！！放松！！放松！！牵引着提亚马特慢慢地往天之丘方向移动！！我们的任务是拖延她，不是绑死她！听见了吗！！好，好，听见了，听见了，不管是金固还是恩奇都有一个人听见了！！埃列什基伽勒，你还没准备好吗！？这里都要死人了！！你再敢拖延时间我穿越三千个世界也要去冥府暴打你啊！！埃列什基伽勒！！回话！！回话！！”

“哎——！？哎——！？你是谁啊！？吉尔伽美什王吗！？不对啊——这个怀念的措词——啊算了，顾不上了！吉尔伽美什王，听得到吗！？这里是冥界的埃列什基伽勒！乌鲁克地底和冥界的相位转移完成了！接下来只要挖个洞就行啦！”

“事情就是这样。听到了吗，伊什塔尔？”

“当然。我早就准备好了。不过还真是有意思呢，虽然在库萨市的时候就感觉到了——”

“再不动手那两成青金石就不给你了！！！”

“诶！？两成吗！？你不是说一成的吗！？你这个家伙还是一如既往的坏心眼啊——！！”

“不过，本王之前说的是不是，三……”

“——好啦！沉闷的时光到此为止！剩下的管他三七二十一——一股脑的全部轰飞吧！要上啦，金闪闪、恩奇都！按照你的要求，毫不留情地在她脚下开个大洞——！”

*

『金固、恩奇都！放手！』

『所有人！做好准备进入冥界！！』（→）

*

“啊啊啊啊！在往下掉！正在往下掉……！下面——看不清楚！照这样下去，我们会比提亚马特神先摔死的！”

“我可不会让这种事发生。好了，赋予你们可以在冥界漂浮的权力。把魔力集中在脚下，想象一下地面。这样应该就能飞了。”

“这声音是埃列什基伽勒小姐！好的，我试试看！”

*

“你们俩终于来了。但招呼一会儿再打，快看那个！”

“那是……提亚马特神吗！？成功把她引导到冥界了吧！？”

“嗯，快看上面。能看到乌鲁克吧。伊什塔尔那家伙，把乌鲁克的整个地基都破坏，将她打下来了。”

“距离地面（乌鲁克）超过2000米……不愧是神代的冥界，该说深还是该说近呢……不，重要的是！那是什么啊！？相当于刚才伊什塔尔宝具级的热量正在不停灼烧着提亚马特啊！？”

“是冥界的防卫机构啦。未经我的允许擅自闯入的生者就会变成那样。这是世界本身规定好的原则。就算是提亚马特神，这样一来也完了。然后呢，吉尔伽美什王呢？我可以发动最后一击了吗？虽说那家伙让我等全员到齐后再开始，但有那个必要吗？想要群起而攻之只能趁现在了哦？”

*

『掉下来的时候失散了。』

『你先搜索一下冥界的角落看看能不能找到王！』（→）

*

“唔，就是说临时应变吧。好吧。虽然不爽那个大东西在那里戳着，但是我还是听……什——什么——”

“混沌之潮开始侵蚀冥界！不好了！这样下去冥界会被侵占的！不只如此……这是什么反应！？BeastⅡ的灵基反应进一步膨胀！灵基回归神代，进行到侏罗纪了！这已经不是神性了，是毫无疑问的神之躯！”

“哎，哎，哎——！？什什什，什么，发生什么事了！？我难道搞砸了什么——！？”

“灵基膨胀（Inflation）工程停止，确认魔力炉心连续重启……！坠入冥界时受的损伤也逐渐复原了！——要出来了……！那就是——那就是，BeastⅡ真正的模样！”

“Aaaaaaa、AAAAAAAAAA——LaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA——”

“提亚马特神从体内释放拉赫穆！正在逐渐布满整个冥界！”

“不可能！怎么看都不可能！就凭我们是不可能打倒那东西的啊！话说，浪要来了！冥界要被侵占了————！”

*

『你在这里叫唤什么！！！』

『我不是命令你去找王吗！！？』（→）

*

“但黑泥已经到处都是了啊！？在这种状态之下该如何正常应战——那啥算什么啊————！？”

*

『花……？』

『诸位，我们有救了！！！』（→）

*

“混沌之潮的权能纷纷停止了！？不，是机能用尽，变成单纯的泥了！？虽然令人难以置信——但那些花朵，正在让提亚马特神的力量枯竭！”

“嘿咻，赶上了——！另外你的思路还真是贫瘠呢，阿其曼！既然是孕育生命的海洋，那就把那些力量用在无害而微小的生命上就好啦！所以就轮到我登场啦！花之魔术师，我可不能有辱这个外号呀！”

“呃哎哎哎，梅——林！？为什么你在这里！？莫非是被再召唤！？不不不！”

“哈哈哈，怎么可能嘛。再召唤是不可能的。这是更为单纯的情况啦。我是真正的、如假包换的梅林。匆匆忙忙从阿瓦隆赶来啦！”

“芙——呜！”

*

『芙芙，能拜托你再踹他一脚吗！？』（→）

*

“BeastⅡ展开了背部的角翼！看吧，都是因为梅林的挑衅，她都认真了！就算能制止对冥界的侵蚀，也无法阻止BeastⅡ的本体！她正打算朝乌鲁克——朝地表起飞！”

*

『天之锁！！！宝具全开！！！』

『一定要把她拖在冥界！！！！！！！』（→）

*

“哎呀，刚才还在骂我，五分钟不到也开启自爆攻击模式了吗……”

“王！吉尔伽美什王！金固！你们还活着！”

“是啊……快死了。”

“确切说是这家伙快死了。我只是第一次使用宝具……用过头……动弹不得而已。”

“我只是听了master那家伙的命令，随便找了找……居然找到了！？master这是什么幸运值啊！？A+吧！？绝对是A+吧！？”

“那家伙是……恩奇都。你还不明白吗…………”

『闲话过会再说快来帮忙！！！我要拉不住了！！！！！』（→）

“好吧。全员到齐——对BeastⅡ展开总攻势！开始！！！”

*

“金固！你去牵制住她另一边的翅膀！医生！BeastⅡ的炉心在哪还没有分析出来吗！？”

“抱歉，这边已经在加速了！达芬奇亲都累吐了！但是还需要一点时间，确切来说是五分钟左右吧——！在那之前拜托你们再拖一下！”

“五分钟——！？”

“五分钟的话别说金固了我也拖不住啊！！！谁！！！谁现在还有办法！！！别再藏着掖着了快点拿出来！！！”

“……既然他这么说了，你还不打算现身吗？”

“到底是谁梅林！！！说话就给我说清楚！！！”

*

『——————————————————』

*

『啊。』

『什么嘛。』（→）

*

『早知道你来了……』

『我干嘛这么拼命啊……』（→）

*

“……无死则无生，有死方有生。汝口中的永恒，并非行走，乃是沉眠。灾害之兽，由人类而生之恶啊。渴望回归的那份慈爱，正是排斥汝之根基。”

“Aaaaaaaa——AaAa，AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA——！”

“冠位之名非吾所需，最强之证只需寄予这一刀之上。虽然乃是堕落为兽的神，但既为起源之母，吾便不得不报上名号。——自幽谷深渊、晦暗之死中疾驰而来。吾乃山中老人，哈桑.萨巴赫。晚钟已指汝之名。我将基于天命，剥夺汝之羽翼——！”

*

“——BeastⅡ的灵基模式改变了……怎么会这样……不仅切断了提亚马特神的角翼，还附加了‘死之概念’啊！虽然提亚马特神的规模仍然很庞大，但她已经处于寻常的、从者的灵基模式了！能被打倒了！现在终于能完全消灭BeastⅡ了！”

“罗玛尼！灵基核的锁定成功了！虽然很老套但是在头部！提亚马特神的灵基核（弱点）不是在心脏，而是头部！”

“干得漂亮，莱昂纳多！——master，听到刚才的话了吧！？攻击BeastⅡ的头部！这是真正意义上的总决战！”

“好厉害……！我的冥界里有那么多花！——不，不对，不是这件事。就在刚才，冥界的支配权回到我身上了！好吧。这次算破例。付与大家在冥界的行动权，以及全面强化！冥界的女主人，埃列什基伽勒请愿！地上的勇者啊，给予那条魔龙制裁！通过延续至遥远未来的你们人类之手，为天地打上楔子！”

*

“巴力拉赫穆正在接近你们！好快！？是飞行形态特化的新类型！而且——这魔力量超越了魔神柱！最好把这些家伙当做BeastⅡ的直属使魔！”

“哼，事到如今我们可不会被这种程度的家伙给吓到喵，放马过来——   铛  太大意了——！这些家伙真的很强喵——！”

『金固，为什么你没有接住她！？』（→）

“……你说我？？？你自己接了吗？？？”

“豹人脱队！说错，是坠落！又来了很多，总计十一只！这就是BeastⅡ真正的孩子们吗！”

“——那倒值得一斩。若只斩碎一角便作罢，此剑怕是也要生锈了。迦勒底的魔术师啊。需要暗杀者相助吗？”

『务必拜托了！』（→）

“明白了。从今往后吾之名、吾之剑便与汝结缘。冠位之名虽已送给起源之海践行了，但吾之暗杀术却毫发未衰。契约者啊。你大可随意运用这告死之剑。——若能如愿，愿能永恒。”

*

“终于追上头部了！BeastⅡ距地表还有三百米！凭那巨大身躯，根本花不了几分钟！无论如何都要攻击她的本体！”

“是……！御主，请指示！接下来将开始BeastⅡ扫荡战！”

*

“BeastⅡ依然健在！可恶，果然灵基的硬度有天壤之别！但攻击是有效的！还差一点，只要再加把劲——！”

“Aaaaaaaaaaaaaa  LAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA——！”

“唔，是打算把我整个生吞下去吗！我又不是马尔杜克神，被吞下去就死定了！凯茜帕鲁格，拜托了！能把我强制转移走吗！？”

“芙~，芙？”

“……芙？……原来如此。不好意思啊梅林，那边有个有趣的东西。”

“呜哇啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！该死的，你要干什么——————！”

『……………………你』（→）

“是想问我为什么事到如今还要背叛吗。随便你怎么想吧。”

“什么，梅林掉下去了！？那家伙不在的话，就无法缓和混沌之潮了啊！？解毒的竟然被第一个干掉了吗，可恶！这样一来就很难长时间作战了！你们两个，先拉开距离！万一你们被混沌之潮侵蚀，可就彻底完了！”

“……那就由我来当御主的盾吧！要是活生生被黑泥吞噬，就会变成其他生物……那就不是前辈了！但身为亚从者的我，应该还能多少支撑一会儿！医生！既然御主打算留下来，我也要留下来！”

“玛修……！但凭你的身体，已经——”

『埃列什基伽勒！！！动手！！！！！』（→）

“你们不行了吧？那我要开始了哦！果然，有我在，master的幸运值是A+级别的！冥界的迦鲁拉灵啊，林立的腐败之枪啊！给予入侵者，吾等冥界的制裁！全员，全力攻击————！”

*

“BeastⅡ由墙面剥离！向冥界底部坠落！”

“确认灵基崩溃，11座魔力炉心全部确认达到临界点！大家，赶快飞往上空，逃到乌鲁克去！BeastⅡ要爆炸了————！”

“芙，芙——呜！”

*

『赶上……了吗？』（→）

“嗯，值得庆幸的是我们是在冥界上空作战的。我们回乌鲁克了啊，御主！”

“……嗯。真的辛苦你们俩了。已经确认了BeastⅡ的灵基崩溃。这是你们的胜利。随着提亚马特神的消灭，这个特异点的原因也消失了。接下来会一如往常缓慢地恢复原来的历史，恢复原来的美索不达米亚吧。”

“……对。还有圣杯也是，在乌鲁克睁开双眼时，圣杯已经在手中了哦，前辈。多亏这个得以顺利回收啦！”

“好痛好痛……关于这件事，倒希望你们能好好夸奖一下我啊。我忙着赶回战场的时候，提亚马特恰好掉下来。圣杯从她的喉咙深处掉了出来，我慌忙接住，并冲到这里来了啊。”

『原来金固（恩奇都）是把梅林向着圣杯的方向推过去了啊……』（→）

“这还真是难为你了。无论如何，你能有那么有精神就好了，梅林。因为你想啊，此前我说好还要还你一个人情吧？”

“！怎么可能，魁扎尔.科亚特尔！？”

“嗨，休想逃跑~！我要宰了你~！”

*

“直到最后都是个吵闹的女神呢。不过，我也没资格说女神（别人）。”

“伊什塔尔小姐！您平安无事啊。而且没有离去的征兆，就代表您会留在这个时代吗？”

“嗯。我不是被圣杯唤来的神性。特异点消失，人理烧毁被阻止——正如那家伙所说的，在乌鲁克初期王朝消失前，我都会留在这个世界里。何况好不容易得到了巴比伦宝库的两成。不好好疼爱一下未免太可惜了吧？”

『说起巴比伦宝库——』（→）

“嗯，本王和金固也会留在这个世界里。毕竟城市搞成了这个样子，北壁存活仅有五百人……乌鲁克仍然需要本王啊。”

“谢谢，迦勒底的master。虽然不知道你那超越常人的能力从何而来，谢谢你救了我。还有……谢谢你救了我（恩奇都）。”

“那么再会了，迦勒底的！此次战斗正可谓痛快至极的大胜利！魔兽战线将随你们的归还而终结！务必要阻止人理烧却给本王看看！”

“吉尔伽美什王……是的。前辈的话，一定能做到。啊……我们的强制离去开始了。医生，不要紧吧？”

“嗯。这里已经做好万全的迎接准备了。这次可以从容地灵子转移。所以……最后说点什么吧，梅林？你还要回幽禁塔吧？”

“哎呀。竟然会被罗曼关心，看来我真的要遭报应了？不过嘛，因为死不了，所以是不会有那么一天的啦。我将会一如既往，继续旁观你们的战斗啦。本来我是不会像这样出手相助的。请把这次当作是相当特别的个案。要说问什么。因为我是你的粉丝啊。”

“芙——呜！？”

“我是个只能旁观的男人。因为我不是喜欢人类，而是喜欢人类所描绘的故事（绘卷）。虽然会为书中的故事兴奋不已，但对写书的人却没有兴趣呀。但是——你有些不一样。你和我一样，是游历于各本书之间的旅行者。但却通过与我不同的表现方法去创造、拯救故事，编织更好的纹样（结局）。这份活跃，只有我能认知。因为当这次冠位指定顺利结束时，能够记住所有细枝末节的，只有我一个。……嗯。所以才会想要像这次一样，帮助你一次。再加上这次牵扯到Beast，具备了我与王哈桑能到来的绝佳条件。于是一不小心就激动起来，从幽禁塔跑出来了那。……那我也在此告辞啦，master。迦勒底的观星者。不会留在任何人记忆中的开拓者。我对你的战斗表示敬意。所有星辰都到齐了。想必你们会在人理终焉之历上与那位恶战斗吧。——但愿这次旅程能有一个善终。我会祈祷，祝愿你们的终点将是晴空万里的蓝天。”

*

 


	13. Chapter 13

Fate/GameOver X（13）

 

*

“早上好。感觉如何，前辈。灵子转移成功完成了。现在迦勒底正在用示巴验证第七特异点的圣杯，尽全力解析，圣杯究竟是如何转移到乌鲁克的——”

「紧急事态发生（Emergency）。紧急事态发生（Emergency）。迦勒底外部  第七至第三攻性理论，消灭。不存在证明失败。于馆内形成的拟似灵子强度发生震动。被量子记录固定带牵引。距迦勒底外部被确定为2016年为止，还剩负4368小时。距迦勒底中心部被确定为2016年12月25日为止，还剩■■■小时。」

“……！来自外部的破坏……医生！”

“嗯。你们刚回来就这样，真是抱歉。时候终于到了，master。这是来自所罗门的干涉……不，是牵引吧。我们解析了第七特异点的圣杯。其结果，导出了不存在于人类史的特异点——导出了不存在于人类史的特异点——导出了魔术王所罗门潜伏的特异点坐标。但是，对对方来说也一样。在我们知道的瞬间，所罗门也就知道迦勒底的坐标了。也就是说——迦勒底正逐渐与魔术王的特异点融合。”

『正在前往敌人大本营的意思吗？』（→）

“没错。另外棘手的是，在空间强度方面，对方占优势。如果继续被对方牵引，我们就会消灭。就像是被吸入黑洞的恒星。”

“没错。要在那之前打倒所罗门。那里的特异点坐标已经确定。随时可以灵子转移。……虽然我们也希望能在充分完成作战检验后再去挑战……但看来无法实现了。——我们没时间了。人类也没有。”

『……………………』（→）

“所罗门的目的。光带的真面目。所谓人理烧却究竟为何。所有的疑问，应该都会在这次作战中得到答案。身为迦勒底的司令官代理，我宣布接下来进入第一级战斗状态。从今天起，迦勒底全体职员的生命都交给我罗玛尼.阿其曼吧。——御主。玛修.基列莱特。从现在开始，给予你们一天休息时间。去将精神、肉体状态调整到最佳。你们两人回到这个管制室的时候，就开始迦勒底最后的作战。要前往的特异点名为所罗门。终局特异点，冠位时间神殿所罗门——！”

*******

“很准时。早上好，master、玛修。生理状态和精神状态都很安定。两人毫无疑问处于最佳状态。”

『医生的状态好像不是很好啊？』（→）

“我吗？虽然看起来状态可能不是很好，但是我好歹有休息一下。……哎哟，不好。一不小心又跑题了。master。玛修.基列莱特。我们终于找到了魔术王的根据地，找到了位于通常时间轴外的特异点了。本迦勒底现在将开始与这个特异点进行接触。连同这座设施一起撞击敌人的领域。入侵敌方特异点将通过灵子转移进行，但实质上就是徒步通过地面连接处。这与以往的探索状况不同。迦勒底与敌方特异点之间的转移只能在接触面上进行。也就是说——”

『作战方式就是进入特异点、击溃魔术王、然后返回迦勒底对吧？』（→）

“呜——！”

“……说得没错。……进入敌方特异点，破坏七个据点。进攻位于中心部的王座，打倒所罗门。然后，脱离预估会崩溃的玉座，由接触面返回迦勒底。作战内容就是这样。你们俩还有其他问题吗？”

『没有。』（→）

“………………………………”

“…………”

『Dr.罗曼？』（→）

“……真丢人。事到如今，仍然没有做好觉悟的看来只有我了。但这也到此为止了。我是被你的眼神激励了哦，master。作为迦勒底的代理所长，命令你们前去搭乘筐体。时间所剩无几。如果这迦勒底到达2017年，就没有任何方法可以修复人理了。这是从失败开始的战斗。人类在无人察觉的情况下被所罗门杀了。是从所罗门王死去的公元前931年起就开始进行周密计划的，人类史上最长杀人计划。请务必粉碎这愚蠢的企图。这种纸上谈兵，就该在不为任何人所知地情况下燃烧殆尽。”

『当然，交给我吧！』（→）

“是。请交给我们吧，罗曼医生。我一定会和前辈一起返回迦勒底！”

“嗯，听到这话我就安心了。只要是master和玛修，是不会输给所罗门那种人的——那让我们开始最后的指定吧。灵子转移程序，启动。敌人是魔术王所罗门。作战成功的条件是将其击败，且你们成功生还！”

*

『…………』

『全员生还是吧？我知道了。』（→）

*

「反召唤系统  启动。

开始进行  灵子转换。」

「距离灵子转换开始 还剩3、2、1……」

「全工程 完成（Clear）。

开始  执行  最终Grand Order。」

*

【看到的是不堪入目的杀戮。

听到的是不堪入耳的杂音。

洞悉过去与未来的千里眼中，

刻印着所有真实。

我没有闭上双眼的机能。

我没有堵上双耳的机能。

——不可原谅。

不可原谅。不可原谅。不可原谅。不可原谅。不可原谅。

不可原谅。不可原谅。不可原谅。不可原谅。不可原谅。

被迫观看那不快至极的事实。

被迫记忆那丑陋至极的生态。

会产生解决这种恶劣环境与状况的想法，

乃是理所当然的结果。

但是应该怎么做？就算去除污秽，

人类也会立刻滋生出新的污秽。

这前提是错的。

只要生命仍存在，这种错误就无法得到修正。

重新来过吧。只能重新来过了。

从头开始，将一切都重铸为完全形态吧。

不是从历史开始。不是从生态系开始。

不是从大陆开始。不是从时间开始。

——而是从无开始。

 

为此，需要大量资源。

需要数量庞大的柴火。

举个例子来说，对——

需要这个星球所有生命燃烧产生的热量。

需要从未来横跨过去，全部回收。

一秒。一分。一小时。一天。一月。一年。

一边回归过去，一边回收这些时间产生的热量。

用这种方法就能达成目的。

 

当将这些全部回收、管理、控制之时，

就能成就我等之伟业了。

我等播撒在大地上的伏笔（同胞）们啊。

将我等的愤怒书写于此。

为后继的同胞（存在）提供继续前行的轨迹。

筑造神殿吧。

重叠光带吧。

为了拯救人理，需要全部资源。

为了坚守人理，需要全部时间。

——探寻通往终局特异点的道路。

       此处，有我等的希望——】

*

“……master、玛修！快醒醒，身体没什么异常吧！？”

“唔……嗯，医生！灵子转移成功了！但在转移过程中遇到了前所未有的干涉……刚才的感觉——”

『……就像在乌鲁克经历过一样……』（→）

“太好了，前辈也平安无事！然后是关于周围的状况——”

“嗯，我们这儿也在监控。那里毫无疑问就是时间神殿。同时——这个反应，与在美索不达米亚测量到令人厌烦的反应相同。与七职阶不相符的灵基。被称为人类恶的灾害之兽。职阶Beast的反应充斥着那个空间！”

“正是如此。迦勒底的嗅觉稍微敏锐了一些呢。你们能跨越七个特异点的好运还是值得好好称赞一番的。”

“你是……！”

『————』（→）

“哎……？刚才……那里好像……”

『走吧，玛修。』（→）

“但是，前辈……刚才那里……”

『是你眼花了。』（→）

“是……是吗？好吧……”

*

“哇啊啊，发生了什么！？刚才的冲击是怎么回事！？”

“是来自外部的冲击！第二攻性理论受损率超过60%！”

“北部观测室沦陷！天文台屋顶确认过度压力！距崩溃还有五分钟……！如果屋顶被破坏了，就无法维持管制室的不在证明了！迦勒底陷入泡沫状态，被世间神殿吸收了！”

“拟似灵子演算精度，脱离可感知领域！攻性理论强度正在降低！”

“将除中央以外的馆内电力供给全部切断！将炉心的电力全部提供给攻性理论与迦勒底亚斯使用！无论如何都要保住管制室！莱昂纳多，你工房里囤积的资源怎么样了！？”

“正转给灵子演算用的超级计算机，那边就用我的私房钱想办法解决吧！但这不过是杯水车薪啊罗玛尼！袭击迦勒底的可是魔神柱！虽然我可以出去处理，但就算抱着同归于尽的决心，也不知道是否能解决一柱啊！完全无法解决根本性问题！只能在迦勒底崩溃前，彻底消除特异点了！”

*

“魔神柱，八柱全部消灭！成功了，不愧是达芬奇亲啊！太厉害了！不过到底是用了什么杀手锏啊！如果有这么危险的秘密武器，真希望你能向我报告一下啊！”

“不。刚才那不是我干的。刚才那是——”

『嗯。「她（母亲）」动手了。』（→）

*

“……这是在做梦？还是测量器出故障了？特异点各地陆续启动了召唤术式！没有触媒也没有召唤者，自发启动了！灵基反应十、二十、三十——还在增加！master，这是！”

『杀手锏啊，医生。』（→）

*

“那是……从空中划过的无数流星是——”

“啊啊，是从者！好厉害，陆续到来了！我也无法说明理由！难道这个特异点处于时间之外这点反倒成了进入的捷径吗？不，这些都无关紧要啦！曾经与你们相识的英灵（存在），曾经与你们对战的英灵——其中有一些想必觉得‘不妨帮他们一下吧’！所以他们才在master遇到危机的时候赶来了！总而言之，这是千载难逢的好机会。在从者们的攻击下，魔神们目前无法自由行动！‘七十二柱的魔神’全部处于战斗中。现在应该能消灭他们了！打开通往中央的道路吧，master！剩下的时间不多了！”

*

“神殿内全魔神柱活动规模缩小！通往玉座的通路打开了！这是千载难逢的机会，御主！”

『医生，可以吗！？』（→）

“当然。我没有任何理由可以阻止你。我们人类的未来就托付给你了！”

*

“很好，通往玉座路上没有魔神柱的反应，只要一口气穿过去就行了！从距离来说，在约一公里外的地方有空间断层！那对面一定就是魔术王的玉座！——不过，这个先暂且不谈，罗玛尼！最后的战斗近在眼前，我再郑重确认一下！完成人理烧却之人。盘踞于这座神殿中的魔术王所罗门，究竟是谁！是本人，还是冒牌货。是英灵，还是其他某种存在。无论答案是对是错，身为司令官的你应该已经得出结论了吧。不打算将这些作为情报告诉master吗？”

“呃……不，这个……”

『我想知道，医生。』（→）

“对。我也和前辈意见相同。罗曼医生。请告诉我您的看法。”

“没办法了。如果你们不在乎这是我的臆测，那我就说了。毕竟再过一会儿就要与答案本人战斗了，虽然有些不好意思。那个所罗门不是冒牌货。从与这座时间神殿接触的那刻起，这就成了无法否定的事实。因为构成这座神殿的，正是所罗门的魔术回路。除了所罗门以外，没人能操控所罗门王的魔术回路。因此，第三者假冒所罗门的可能性就不存在了。但是，即便如此，现在就断定那是『本人』未免还有些为时过早。因为还存在所罗门被什么人操控的可能性。或是——”

“人格与生前不同的所罗门王……就像贞德小姐和库丘林先生一样，以其他职阶形式成立的状况吗？”

“嗯。不过，我觉得就算所罗门Alter化，也不会有太大的改变。假如说善的反义是恶，恶的反义是善的话，那所罗门就是无。无论发生什么，他都不会动摇。”

“……无？这难道不该称作『中立』吗？”

“不，是无。因为他什么愿望都没有。所罗门王没有被允许拥有自我。他是天生就注定会成为王的生物。与从牧羊人成为王的大卫王不同。被身为优秀君主的大卫王作为更为优秀的君主献给神明的孩子。所罗门没有身为人类的生活与思考。他不具备这样的自由——这样的人权。虽然他拥有多到用不完的神权、王权。但所罗门几乎没有身为人类的感性。”

“……所以你的意思是就算Alter化，他也不会变成坏人吗。但那个魔术王怎么看都是个坏人吧？”

“嗯，问题就在这里。我也想过，‘话虽如此，但所罗门也拥有和人类很像的善恶观，或许是通过变成其他职阶才终于获得了恶意。’诸如此类的可能性……但不对。走到这一步，我才真正确信。那虽然是所罗门王，但内在是其他的存在。和金固一样。换言之，那是所罗门王的遗体。”

“遗体……！也就是说，他自己复活了……！？”

“嗯。正如字面意思，如果只是身体，凭那位所罗门王的能力，是可以死而复生的。随后，作为人理烧却的伏笔，将作为自己手足的魔神柱之种播撒下去，创造了这个特异点，并一直活到了2016年。因为这里几乎没有所谓时间的概念啊。”

『确实，是个很方便的地方。』（→）

“嗯。其真面目我们已经领教到不想再见到了。不明白的是其理由。为什么他……不，他们为什么会想到这种目的。这点我无论如何都想不透。所以我才沉默到现在，但已经无需再烦恼了。因为答案只需询问本人就行了。好了，很快就要到时空断层了。只要穿过那里就是神殿的中心——被誉为至高王者的那个男人的玉座。这是你们与伽勒底最后的通讯……不，应该也是最后的对话吧。……所以，我会问一些以前从未提过的问题。玛修。你有没有后悔？这个结局真的好吗？”

“当然啦，医生。我很高兴直到最后一秒都能由我自己做出选择。”

*

『你自己也知道啊？』

『哪怕有一个人觉得这个结局好，我也就不会出现在这里了。』（→）

*

“……这样啊。那就让所罗门见识一下你的强大吧。祝你好运，御主.恩奇都。敌人是魔术王所罗门——作用迄今为止你们培养的所有力量，击溃这个特异点吧！”

*

“——视野恢复正常。这里是——”

『魔术王的玉座——』

“芙！”

“芙芙，你什么时候来的！？这次明明把你留在伽勒底了啊！？”

“芙。芙芙。——呜！”

*

『……这样啊。』

『我原本以为还要更晚一点……』（→）

*

“前辈？”

『玛修，你退场吧。』（→）

“啊啊啊啊啊！？”

“——呜哇啊啊啊啊啊！？”

『你果然躲在后排啊，医生。』（→）

“那个……这是……什么情况！？我原本想要……”

『原本想要等玛修退场以后上来耍帅吗？』（→）

“……你……你知道了多少？？”

『全都知道了。』（→）

“…………”

『我不会要求医生道歉的，因为我也有事情瞒着医生。』（→）

“…………”

『毕竟，不走到这一步的话，是无法亲眼见证这一切的。』（→）

“你……master……立香……”

『真怀念啊，以前似乎被那么称呼过呢。』（→）

*

“轰隆隆隆隆——”

“这是……什么……地震！？”

『不，是有东西要从地底钻到地面上来了。』（→）

“哇啊啊啊啊——！！震得好厉害——！！master——！！赶紧趴下！！趴下！！”

*

『医生，你就亲眼见证一下吧。』

『所谓的人类，究竟是什么样的存在——』（→）

*

“那是什么————！？魔法阵——！？”

『宝具展开——根源接续——！』（→）

“好大——而且——还在——还在继续扩大！？呜哦哦哦哦————————！？”

『母亲大人，请将你的力量借给我——！』（→）

“铺开了——铺开了——！？好大——！？和吾的第三宝具——不——比吾的第三宝具——还要大——！？”

『菲尼斯.伽勒底宝具展开————』（→）

“在地面上强行铺开的——和吾的第三宝具一样庞大的魔术式——！？这可能吗——！？不、不如说——这超越了人类的极限啊——！？这、这根本不可能啊——！？”

『唤醒的乃是星之吐息——「我」将与人类并肩向前——』（→）

“不行——要来——要来了——！第三宝具，解放——！”

『立约——于此——』（→）

“「诞生之时已至，其为修正一切之物（Ars Almadel Salomonis）」——”

『「阿.赖.耶.识.——！（A.La.Ya.Shi.）」！！！！！！！！』（→）

*

『不，其实造出我（恩奇都）来的人是——』

『地母盖亚————』（→）

*

“呼、呼——截至现在，七十多亿份数的光带，足够顶住盖提亚的第一次攻击……但是，宝具无法再次装填。我们（伽勒底）还没有累积到足够的热量。但是，我们能够做到了，无论我们用了多久，人类做到了！我们证明了我们能够跟那种存在对抗！我很高兴，是真的高兴——所以想着无论如何也要来告诉医生，总有一天，我们能救——”

“————”

“————什么嘛。我还怕医生会骂我擅自行动呢。”

*******

“所以说……又是医生一人未归吗……”

“不，玛修，伽勒底的那个宝具，最大的用处不是对撞盖提亚的第三宝具。”

“那是……”

“那是个能够让地母盖亚的『权能』，来到伽勒底（地面上）的钥匙。”

“那是说……”

“看好了，玛修。接下来就是见证奇迹的时刻——”

*

“嗨～我进来～————呃，哎哎哎哎哎哎哎！？你谁呀！？这里可是空房间哦，是我翘班的躲避所啊！？谁允许你进来的！？”

“医…………”

“…………哎？？这里是……我不是……死了吗？”

“芙，芙呜！”

*******

 

NORMAL END


End file.
